Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Enigma
by VainlyInsane
Summary: summary: Harry's parents were killed by a dark lord before he himself somehow surviving. Rather than interfering, Dumbledore let Harry get taken by the right couple to raise him. Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin Harry, Actually Caring Dumbledore, changed up plotlines. Better summary in AN
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Enigma

summary: Harry's parents were killed by a dark lord before he himself somehow surviving. Rather than interfering, Dumbledore let Harry get taken by the right couple to raise him. Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin Harry, Actually Caring Dumbledore, changed up plotlines. Better summary in AN

A/N

So this is my first fic, so please be patient and understanding. I'm planning on doing an entire universe AU, keeping certain aspects as are while changing the game majorly. There's not gonna be any real bashing, maybe disagreements or fights with main characters, and certain characters will be more and less important than in the books. In this universe Sirius was still sent to Azkaban and Harry was raised by James' close friend Cyrus Greengrass in a loving, caring, and most importantly wizard environment. I hope you'll enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Bad Dreams

Stress.

That's the only thing that was on James Potter's mind. They'd been forced into hiding by the only wizard alive to rival their mentor and leader, Albus Dumbledore. He sighed in frustration as he took a sip of his firewhiskey, staring into the fireplace before him. His only solace in these times were his family. With his two month old son sitting upstairs in his room with his beautiful wife Lily Potter taking care of him.

James chuckled, remembering Harry's birth. Sirius and Cyrus had a running wager as to who would give birth first, Lily Potter or Victoria Greengrass. Of course, Cyrus had won, saying that his wife would give birth first and she had. His first born daughter, Daphne was brought to the world mere hours before Harry had. He recalled the smug and proud look on Cyrus' face as he beheld his first daughter while Sirius handed him a pouch of a hundred galleons.

A sudden explosion rocked the house and James from his reverie. His wand was in his hand in an instant and he saw Lily slowly coming from the top of the stairs. As the dust settled, James paled. Before him stood none other than the Dark Lord who had been hunting them. Lord Voldemort had found them.

James didn't stay still for long, jumping away from a killing curse heading at him. "LILY! GO, I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" He shouted at his wife. She nodded and ran, stumbling a step as a second killing curse shot overhead. James growled and shot blasting spells at the monster attacking his family. Voldemort blocked and reversed the curses with swipes of his wand, moving on the offending Potter.

James tried to avoid another barrage of curses and jinxes shot at him, before a cutting curse severed his leg at the hip. He screamed out in pain as he fell, bleeding out. Voldemort approached quickly, an annoyed look on his snake-like face. He pointed his wand at the fallen Potter, unleashing a green flash. James Potter was no more.

Lily was up in Harry's room, crying and shaking while her infant son watched quietly. The loud noise had shook him awake, but rather than crying, his infantile curiousity had peaked. The door was blown off its hinges, missing her and her son by inches. The Dark Lord walked in, disarming Lily before her wand was fully drawn. She moved before her son, blocking him from the evil man standing in the doorway.

"Move aside, silly girl," his voice hissed, "You needn't die. It is your son who must die." Lily's eyes grew wide. She wouldn't allow it. "N-No," she stuttered, trying to sound brave, "I won't let you hurt my child!" Her voice grew with each word. Voldemort sighed. Severus had wanted this...girl...alive. She was pretty, he thought, but couldn't see why Severus would go to such lengths to keep her from being injured. "Avada Kedavra" he said lazily. He aimed his wand a few inches to the right, right into where Lily would move to. Her body fell with a thump as he silently stepped closer to the wide-eyed brat. He put his wand to the child's head, and a flash of green was the last thing he saw.

Harry woke up suddenly, his messy, jet-black hair drenched in sweat. That same nightmare he always had. He fell back in bed with a long drawn sigh. Harry was a bit tall for his age, ten, for now. Tall and lanky, if it wasn't for the fact he was getting three meals a day, he might look underfed. His emerald green eyes shown clearly in the moonlight that came from his open window. He got up and walked to the window, staring out at the crescent moon. His door opening made him whirl around.

The young girl standing there made his heart beat speed up a bit. She was a bit paler than he was, with icy blue eyes. Her long blonde hair draped het angelic face as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Are you alright, Harry?" Asked the girl in her soft voice. Harry nodded, slightly embarrassed. He must have been making noises in his nightmares again. "Yeah, Daphne. Just a bad dream." He said shyly. He wasn't sure why he acted so shyly around her. They'd been living together basically their entire lives.

Daphne looked at her friend, walking over by him and looking out to the moon. On their late nights, after her parents were asleep, they'd sit out on one of the balconies and watch the stars, sometimes talking, others not. She smiled at the cool night breeze, the moon giving enough light to see the surrounding estate of Greengrass Manor. Harry, however was more interested in the girl next to him. After her birth, there had been certain...complications. Victoria Greengrass had been unable to conceive any more children. They'd been close friends since they were brought together, basically since birth.

They stood there quietly, both lost in their thoughts. They glanced at each other, sure the other wasn't looking. They giggled as they saw their best friend look back at the same time. Harry yawned, making Daphne laugh. "Let's go back to sleep, Harry. Our Hogwarts letters should be arriving in the morning and mother wants us ready to get our supplies early." Harry nodded with a smile. He'd been looking forward to this for years, listening to uncle Cyrus' stories of him and his friends back at school. "Let's." He agreed. He walked her to the door and gave her a small hug. "G'night Daph" said Harry. "Good night, Harry" she said. With a smile, he closed the door and went to bed.

-so there you go, chapter one in this story I have planned. Let me know what you think, reviews and the such are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick AN, I will be attempting to make longer chapters, the first one was an introductory bit and I'm hoping the quality of my writing improves and that you enjoy.

chapter 2: Wands and Enemies

Harry woke up with a start, running into the bathroom that was attached to his room. It was a modest bathroom (so he thought), with a large tub and self cleaning/filling sink with more counter room than he knew what to do with. He took a quick shower, brushing his teeth and attempting to clean up the crazy locks of black on his head. He walked into his room. In the light, his room stood out more. A large queen sized bed sat centered with a night stand on the left side, where he slept. There was a shelf full of children books and some educational books that had been given and taught by both Cyrus and Victoria. In one of the corners there was a large and fully stocked desk thay was a gift from his adoptive family.

After getting dressed, Harry walked down the hall to the stairwell, taking a deep breath before walking down. "Harry dear," came Victoria's voice from his left side. He glanced from then foyer to the sitting room where his friend and her parents were sitting. He smiled happily and walked in with them to see Albus Dumbledore in the room, deep in conversation with Cyrus. He remembered the etiquette training that Victoria had instructed him in. "Good morning, Headmaster." Harry greeted politely. Dumbledore smiled at the boy, his eyes twinkling. "Ahh, young Harry Potter. Always the gentleman, aren't you?" He said with a smile.

Cyrus smiled at the exhange, remembering the Halloween where Dumbledore had shown up at their door. His eyes were tired and and a bit bloodshot, clearly he had been crying. With a long sigh, the old headmaster handed him the small bundle that Cyrus now just noticed he'd been holding. Victoria approached them, worried at the expression on the elderly man's face. Without a word, Cyrus turned around, holding a child with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his little face. Other than the mark, the child slept on, unperturbed by the events that had happened. Victoria recognized the young Potter and instantly understood, just as her husband had. A sob escaped her as she realized she would never see her best friend or her husband again.

"A-Albus...what happened," Cyrus asked the weary old man. Dumbledore looked at the Greengrasses, and then at Harry. "Voldemort," began the headmaster, "had a spy in our midst. It seems that mister Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's home..I do not yet know why, but Harry survived. Sirius was alerted instantly of the boy's peril as his sworn godfather and rushed to help his friends, but arrived too late." Albus looked at the head of the Greengrass family. "Cyrus..the house...Potter Manor..it was destroyed. The grounds were ignored, but the house itself. Voldemort was out for blood, and he got it. Sirius pulled out James's body and Harry. Lily..we weren't there in time. The boy's room had been blasted apart. There was fire all around him." Cyrus looked at the headmaster, his own face paling. "But Albus," Cyrus said, saddened but confused, "Why bring the boy here? With James and Lily..." he paused, collecting himself, "With the Potters gone, shouldn't Sirius be taking custody of Harry?" Dumbledore sighed and nodded before speaking again. "Sirius Orion Black was arrested about an hour ago, Cyrus." Said Dumbledore. "For safety reasons, Sirius had been said to be the Potter's secret keeper and the only one who knew where to find them." He raised his hand to stop both of the Greengrasses rising protest and exclamations. "I am doing what I can help him, but as you know, Cornelius has been rumored to be aiding the Dark Lord and his group. I fear for Sirius' situation, but as we both know, the Potters left you two to raise Harry if they and Sirius were not around." The Greengrasses nodded, knowing that by wizard customs, the will and testament left by the Potters would not be opened and read until their heir, Harry, was ready to. Until then, the will would reside in his family vault in Gringotts, the goblin run and operated bank.

"What gives us the honor of your presence, Headmaster?" Asked Daphne, who had been waiting impatiently for Harry to hurry, snapping her father from his memories. The Headmaster smiled and reached into his travel cloak, getting two letters. "These, my dear Daphne," said Dumbledore, "are your Hogwarts acceptance and supply lists for your first year at our school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He smiled at the ecstatic faces of the two children who ran to the old man, Daphne hugging him tightly before taking the letters as he handed them. "Thank you so much, Headmaster!" Squealed Daphne. "Very much thank you, sir." Said Harry with a smile.

The children sat on the free sofa together, ripping open their respective letters and checking their school supplies. "Look, Harry," began Daphne "We get to get our wands!" Harry smiled at her excitement, his own rising as he looked at the list of items and materials they would need. "Here, Daph, it's a list of standard first year courses." Harry said. Victoria leaned over the children, reading the letters and the school supply lists, noting what they would require. "Mummy, Harry and I have been discussing this, but would it be possible that he and I get an owl between the both of us?" Asked Daphne. Harry nodded in agreement before speaking. "We share everything else, miss. This wouldn't be a problem, would it?" His tone was measured and carefully selected his words, but the undercurrent of excitement and worry was unmistakable. She had tried to get Harry to call her mum or aunt, something more familiar, but Harry had always insisted on being more formal. Victoria was reminded of how Lily had acted when they had met. All customs, bells and whistles, trying to keep things civil. But Harry had lived with them his whole life. At some point he'd need to act more familiar with them. At least Daphne and him were close.

"Sure thing, my boy." Said a smiling Cyrus. Of course his daughter and her mischievous friend had planned this out. The right amount of politeness, the right tones, even the innocent expressions. He had no doubt they were both worthy Slytherins. Harry's parents had been Gryffindors, so there was always that possibility. And Harry had gotten not only his father's good looks, but also his tenacity to find and overcome adventures. They had lost Harry in wizard London once, after he had wandered off. The resourceful boy had nicked a map and made his way back home, despite not needing to take it. No one in the wizarding world was unaware of who Harry James Potter was. Voldemort's influence had spread almost world wide at his peak, with mainland Europe and western Asia struggling with him, and the Americas fighting back hard. The United States had somehow managed to stay out of it, as had eastern Asia, however that had been for other reasons. His international threat had been stopped, mysteriously by a mere child who couldn't yet speak. Since then, the International Wizarding Committee, led by Albus himself had set worldwide defense against the dark arts standards.

Harry smiled, victorious. He knew that neither Cyrus or Victoria would be able to deny both him and Daphne together. They were not only inseparable, but unstoppable together. With Harry's renown and talents, along with Daphne's wit and looks, they could talk circles and out class anyone, in a sense. Daphne's parents caught on quickly to their schemes, putting a stop to them on more than one occasion. The Headmaster too, was far too quick witted to be played or strung along by their childish charms and tactics. The headmaster and his followers were friends or at least allies to the Greengrasses. Dumbledore had helped set an educational list and plan for Harry and Daphne, making sure that the orphaned boy learned as if his parents were instructing him. With his mother having been Lily Evans, the old wizard knew that he would need a very in depth curriculum to keep up with the education standards of one of the brightest witches to grace Hogwarts.

"Can we leave soon, ?" Harry asked with a cautious smile. Cyrus sighed. "Yes, Harry. And again, for the billionth time, call me dad, or uncle, or even Cyrus, Harry." Harry's collected expression fell slightly and Daphne came to his side, holding his hand and glaring at her father. It happened every time either he or Victoria asked him to call them family. Nobody but Daphne understood, and she wasn't very forthcoming with the information. On more than one occasion, Cyrus has asked if Dumbledore could use legitimacy to see what the issue was, but he had refused. The boy had been through much, Dumbledore argued, he didn't need them prying into what they didn't need to know. With a smile, Dumbledore rose. "Greengrasses, Harry," he said with a smile, "I take my leave. I will see you this upcoming school year. I say, I am most interested in what school holds for these two new students." The headmaster said, his eyes twinkling, almost glowing.

A few moments later, both Harry and Daphne were waiting by the fireplace , their travel cloaks fastened. Harry was jumpy, impatient to get going. Daphne was still, her eyes on her jumpy friend. "Muuum! Daaaaad!" Daphne called out. She was, by far the more patient of the duo, but her friend's behavior was starting to get to her. Victoria hurried down the steps, finishing fastening her cloak. "I'm coming dear, I'm coming." Cyrus followed shortly, reading a letter that had arrived earlier. He frowned the letter, sighing. "It seems I'm needed at the office. I won't be able to join you today." Daphne groaned. "But dad! You said you would come." He looked at his daughter with a sad look. "I know my love, but this is important." He gave his family a sad smile before approaching them, kissing his wife lovingly, his daughter on the head, and shaking Harry's hand, sighing at his formalities once more. He looked at them once more before heading out for the day. Daphne and Harry looked at his retreating figure sadly before he apperated away. With that, they grabbed a handful of floo powder, Daphne and Harry stepping in together before Daphne said clearly "Diagon Alley!"

In a burst of green flames, Daphne and Harry came out of the floo gate in the Leaky Cauldron, greeting the barman who nodded and let them walk to the main shopping plaza in Wizard London. They waited as Tom the Barman opened the brick doorway, stepping back into his shop as the bricks moved. "Wait for me, my dears." Said Victoria. She stepped towards them, wiping floor dust from her shoulders. Harry smiled at her, taking Daphne's hand and they walked into the alley together with her mother.

"Where to first?" Asked Victoria, smiling at the children who were looking all over the place. "Can we get our wands first?" Asked Harry, eyes on Ollivander's wand shop. Daphne's eyes grew at the thought. "Oh, mum! Please, can we?" She asked with a grin. Victoria smiled and nodded, letting them lead the way. They ran to the shop, almost walking through the door. They ran to the counter together, waiting for the man Cyrus would be behind the counter. A man on a step ladder rolled into view, looking down from his position. He smiled warmly "Ahh, Madam Greengrass. Oak, eleven and a half inches, mermaid hair. How can I help you to-Ohhh! Young miss Greengrass and mister Potter. I have been waiting for you for oh, eleven years now." Harry and Daphne smiled brightly. "Yes, mister Ollivander. We're here to get wands." Harry said, feeling nervous at the idea.

"Ladies first, Mister Potter." Ollivander said, looking around his shop for a wand perfect for Daphne. She smirked, noticing Harry looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression. Ollivander returned after a few minutes with several wands in hand, placing them side by side on his counterspace. He opened the case holding the one on the far right. "Here we are. Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather core. Try it, young lady." Daphne smiled and tried the wand, giving it a flick at her mother's insistence. A shelf fell, dropping several wands and notaries. "Hmmm, no. Let's try this one." He handed her the next one. "Cherry, 13 inches, dragon heartstring. Slightly flexible." Daphne picked it up catiously, not wanting to knock over anything else. Instead she felt a slight warmth go through her as she held it, smiling at it. "A very nice wand, Miss Greengrass." Said the shopkeep, smiling at the happy girl. Harry shot her a jealous look, playfully of course. He was happy for his best friend, excited for his own wand but not wanting to cause more damage to the store.

The elderly man brought another bunch of wands to show for Harry, selecting carefully a wand that would aid the child that saved them. He picked several of his finest and rarest wands, thinking of what kind of wands his parents owned. He gathered his selections and turned to face the boy only to frown. The boy had picked up the first wand he had shown to the Greengrass girl, successfully. He was smiling as a light breeze went around him. Ollivander set the wands down, walking to the boy, still frowning. "Is everything okay? I saw the wands here and wanted to check these ones" Harry said nervously, eyeing the man's look. "Curious, mister Potter." Said the man, eyeing the child. "What's curious? " asked Victoria, worried slightly about the young one in her care. He looked at the elder client carefully, trying to find the right way to explain it. "When that wand came into my possession...there were..two. Two different wands made with the same phoenix feathers, which in my profession is..unheard of. This is the second wand. The first one, this wand's sister.." he paused, looking carefully at Harry now, "The sister wand put that scar on your head, Mister Potter."

Harry and Daphne stepped out with new wands in tow, waiting for Victoria to pay. Daphne looked at her friend, trying to gauge his expression. So far, still blank. "Harry?" She asked. He looked at her, not saying anything. "Are you okay? Harry?" He seemed to slowly come out of it, nodding at her slowly. "Well well well, look what we have here." Said a snide voice. Daphne stiffened, noticing Harry's eyes narrow. There was only one prick with a voice like that. He turned, seeing the pompous blond boy who spoke to them. "If it isn't the boy who lived and his little girlfriend. Out for a date, Potter?" Said Draco Malfoy with a sneer. Harry glared at thr boy, their rivalry stemming for well around a while now, ever since they first met on a business trip with Cyrus.

Malfoy glared back, noticing they were unsupervised. "Well, Potter. Getting your little blood traitor slut out alone finally?" He asked, his trade mark sneer ever present. This comment made Harry's blood boil. "I'm only going to say this once, you absolute prick." Harry said with an icy tone. "You talk about Daphne like that, one more time and you'll regret it." Draco opened his mouth to speak just as Harry's fist few into his face. "OW! MY lip!" Malloy groaned, holding his mouth. "My father will hear about this!" Draco growled. "And what exactly is he going to hear, Draco?" Asked a voice behind Harry. Victoria was standing there looking for less than pleased, having walked out just in time to see her adoptive son punch Lucius Malfoy's heir. Draco sneered and didn't answer, instead turning and walking away, muttering about blood traitors and gingerly feeling his mouth.

Victoria looked at her daughter and then at Harry waiting for an explanation. Harry shrugged and looked down, not regretting his actions. Daphne looked at her mother and sighed. "As usual, I'll explain." Said the blonde girl. "Draco decided to approach us with that trademark charm and wit of his" Her mother looked at her daughter and sighed. "Like father, like son." Victoria sighed. "I'm sorry, Victoria.." Harry said, looking at the ground. Victoria sighed. As much as she wanted Harry to be less formal with the rest of her family, she hated that he did so when he was in trouble. His own little way of diffusing the situation. "It's alright, Harry. I'm sure you had a good reason, but please, please, my dear. You can't just hit someone when they make you angry. You've got to find other ways of dealing with with unpleasant people." She said sternly. Harry glared back before Daphne elbowed him. He sighed and gave in. "Yes, ."

-A/N-Im uploading a second chapter today because I wanted to get further than the intro. I'm gonna try to update on a regular basis, so keep an eye out for this. Two reviews, eight follows and 3 favorites, with 82 views already? Awesome! Please review and stuff, let me know what you think. I'm giving Harry and Daphne an open relation with each other, but to others and at school, they'll both have Ice Queen/King personas. Still keeping Harry and Draco animosity because there's enough hate for Ron out there. (and there will be some later, but I digress). If you've got question or ideas, feel free to message me, I am very open to suggestions, but I do have a plot line and main cast set up. As for the message I got, about the nature of Harry and Daphne's relation, they're 11. And they're friends. I'm not really gonna move to much past that until I get to the second book, part way through. But I don't have any official relation junk planned for them until their third year. I have a really long plot line and idea list for this. Jeez.

anyways, hope you enjoyed, and let me answer some quick reviews.

Sirusblackrose- I think so too. Dumbledore gets lots of crap and sometimes it's understandable, but sometimes people go ridiculously out of their way to trash the old man. I'm gonna try to write in a way where he's more open about his plans while not really saying everything, keeping the boy safe blah blah. He cares, and he's not a manipulative arse and I wanna see if I can keep it that way.

Adharsh- thank you, I tried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cold Shoulders

Daphne and Harry finished their shopping quickly, before dragging Victoria to get what they really came for: their owl. They walked to Eeylop's Owl Emporium, stunned by the sheer amount of owls and other merchandise for said birds. Wide eyed, Harry and Daphne walked around, seeing all of the owls sitting on various stands and surfaces, some asleep, others staring back at them, some ignoring them all together. Harry was still slightly awestruck until Daphne pulled on his hand, catching the boy's attention. "Harry, look!" She said, pointing at a snowy white owl. The bird looked back at them, seeming to stare both down at once. "It's perfect, Daphne!" Said Harry with a smile. Of course it'd be the white bird. The two children loved the winter and the drab colds that came with it. The snow, the cold, the icy weather in general. Why not an owl as white as fallen snow?

Moments later, they walked out, Victoria carrying a cage for the bird before calling out "Zeri!" With a pop, a house elf in the Greengrass colors came into existence. "What can Zeri be of services with Missus?" The elf squeeked. She handed him the cage and simply walked on. The elf snapped away, knowing what was being asked of him and took the cage to the Manor, along with the rest or the children's supplies. Daphne had her arm out, holding the regal owl on her arm while Harry walked alongside her. "What do you think we should name her?" Harry asked, realizing that their owl had no name. "Hmmm..." Daphne thought aloud. "I'm not particularly sure. What sounds like an appropriate name for our bird?" Harry looked at the bird that stares back. "What about...Hedwig? " he voiced. The owl seemed to nod, agreeing with the name. "What's a hedwig?" Asked Daphne, looking at her friend with a confused look. Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Sounded right to me." Daphne frowned. "Why would you name her something you don't even know?" She asked. "Harry looked at her and simply asked "What does 'Daphne' mean?" The girl looked back at him, unsure of what to answer. He smirked and gently touched Hedwig's head, much to the owl's enjoyment. "Fine. Hedwig it is then." Said Daphne begrudgingly. She wanted to name her, but the name fit for whatever reason.

Victoria walked behind the two children, smiling at their interactions. Dumbledore had helped them avoid the long crowds of people by bringing their supply lists half a month before their 11th birthday, knowing that both Harry and Daphne would want to read ahead in their schoolwork. It helped that Dumbledore was protective of Harry and that Harry shared everything with Daphne. If only they worked like thay with others, she thought. Neither of the two children in front of her were particularly social. In fact, she had noticed, when approached by others, Harry and Daphne seemed to freeze. Not in a frightened or worried sense, but both children instantly became cold and utterly calculating, as if others held no worth to them or were undeserving of their attention or care. This had led to some unwanted reactions, particularly in the case of when Harry met one Draco Malloy. The boy's icy attitude instantly irked the blind boy with a superiority complex gotten from Lucius, no doubt. "It's a phase, my love." Cyrus had said. That had been almost give years ago. And they were still distant from anyone not them, or in Harry's case, anyone not Daphne. But this didn't seem to trouble either child. They both were content with having each other, and Daphne was always affectionate and loving with her and her husband.

With their shopping done, Victoria ushered the two youths back to the Leaky Cauldron, ready to take them home. As they entered the bar, Harry stopped. Something was causing his scar to sting, quite harshly. This went unnoticed by Victoria, but not by Daphne, who walked to her friend. "It's alright, Daph. Just a bit of a pain on my scar." Harry said, answering his friend's silent question. Daphne nodded, walking in with him. Unseen by the two children, a man was hanging back in the shadows of the alley. "Soon, master." Said the man. He turned with a flourish of his cloak and vanished from sight.

The thirty first came by in no time at all. Harry awoke to the sounds of his door opening and a series of small, but rushed steps coming in his direction. He rose up a bit only to be knocked back down in a tight hug from his closest and only friend. "Happy birthday, Harry!" Said an excited Daphne. Harry looked confused for a second before smiling widely and hugging her back. "Happy birthday to you too, Daphne." He said. They smiled and laughed. This was it, the year they'd begin school. So far Daphne had read more than halfway through her potions book, while Harry had read a few chapters into potions and his defense against books. Daphne's mother had instilled upon her a deep interest in potion making, as her mother had been almost an artist in potion making. Harry had known what happened the night his family died, the night he inexplicably survived an attack by the most powerful Dark Wizard the world had been cursed with. He took extra interest in potions and defense for that same reason. He wasn't an idiot, and knew many of the Dark Lord's followers had eluded capture or simply disappeared. An attack against the Greengrass family by a couple of said followers years ago had taught Harry that he needed to be ready in case of incident. Potion making would prepare him to make concoctions to aid him or protect him, and defensive knowledge would help save his skin.

After getting ready for the day, Harry and Daphne walked down the main stairwell to where the elder Greengrass members were waiting, along with various cousins and family of Daphne's. A collective cheer of happy birthdays and other celebratory chants were sent their way, with Daphne smiling widely and Harry smiling and nodding, still awkward in this despite it having been an annual thing."Daphy! Harry!" A small voice rang out, catching their attention. A small brunette girl approached them, hugging them both despite Harry's obvious discomfort. "Astoria!" Daphne greeted her cousin, hugging her back and ignoring her friend's struggle to break free from Astoria's iron grip. The brunette girl stepped back, giving Harry a smirk as he took a step back. "Astoria, it's my birthday. Please, none of tha-" he began before Daphne clamped a hand over his mouth. "Oh shush, Harry. She's my cousin, and her being younger than us doesn't give you room to be so condescending." Daphne admonished. It was true, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's cousi, was a brunette copy of Daphne, hold the attitude and a year younger. "How's auntie Jemma?" Asked Daphne, having missed her family.

As the girls caught up, Harry walked to a less occupied section of the house. He felt awkward again. He always did. Being the last person in your family while being surrounded by someone else's entire family made one feel alone. He sighed and walked to the dining area, looking for breakfast. Victoria followed the boy, understanding full well why he left the celebrations. She walked to the boy who eyed her, keeping a straight face as she approached. She knelt down and hugged him gently while Harry stood stock still. "Happy birthday, my darling boy." She said loud enough for him to hear. With that she got up, smiling at the boy who nodded stiffly. She turned and walked out, never seeing the single tear that escaped his stony facade.

August had come and gone, with very little actually happening. The entire month felt like a dragging misery, with Harry and Daphne counting down each day, waiting for September to begin. It felt like torture to them, as they saw each dawn and waiting for each dusk, hurrying to bed and repeating the cycle. Thankfully, the eternal month drew to a close, meaning that the next morning, they would head out with Daphne's parents to King's Cross Station in London, and be off to Hogsmead Station and start their education at one of the most renown Wizarding schools in the world, Hogwarts.

Harry was setting up his trunk, trying to organize his various belongings. He piled his school books, along with his potions kit to one side, using the expanding charmed side drawer to place his school robes, regular clothes and other such garments. He put in several personal books he hadn't gotten around to yet, both Wizarding and muggle fiction. He smiled at the cover of a muggle fantasy book and chuckled. They had really odd views on witches and wizards, he thought. Then of course, a lot of the muggle books seemed confusing to him. Such extreme lengths of adventuring and traveling. How did they survive without magic? It sounded extremely exhausting to him. As he packed his trunk, he thought of the school year ahead. How would he do? Would he get the same schedule as Daphne? What house would he be in? Would he make friends? He paused, thinking of that last question. Friends? He never had interest in meeting people or making their friendships. Why did he care now, he questioned with a frown. "But..what if I don't have classed with Daphne?" He said for his own ears. Now this was a conundrum for the eleven year old wizard. Since he was born Daphne had been by his side. That, in his prepubecent mind explained their connection. Having the same birthday and their families having been close, it was bound to happen, right? He shuddered at the thought of his life long friend not being around.

But what would I do? The hypothetical what ifs plagued his mind ad he absently continued his packing. It would be odd not having Daphne with him all day. He might get lonely, he thought. Still. Friends? Why had that thought occurred to the raven haired boy? Unbeknownst to the worried Potter heir, the Greengrass heir was having a similar conundrum. What would she do without the boy? They'd been side by side since forever, literally. And since Harry only opened up to her, if they distanced from eachother, would he close up to her? Daphne bit het lip in worry, but shook the thoughts. "Think, Greengrass. He's your friend. Your only friend. He's not gonna turn his back on you just because you have an hour or two apart daily. Why are you even worrying? You're both first years. And hopefully housemates. What if we're not housemates?" Daphne said, trying to relax and worrying herself at the same time. She sighed and slumped against her packed trunk. She looked outside at the moon, her stomach in utter discord in sheer nerves.

The sun rose slowly the next day, and both Harry and Daphne woke up in a grumpy mood. Neither had slept much due to over thinking and nerves. The sun had risen, and with it quickly did their moods. Despite their worries, they were excited to begin the school year. The challenges, the spells, the castle itself. The Greengrasses had painted an amazing picture for the two kids. A grand castle, towering and demanding respect, overlooking a vast forest that stretched on as far as the eye could see. It sounded incredible to them and they were doing to see it.

Cyrus and his wife walked the children to the station, dressing as inconspicuous as the four magical people could. Ignoring the odd stares the muggles gave them, they walked to the pillar between platforms nine and ten. Harry looked around, giving the Greengrass heads a quizzical glance. "Where's platform nine and three quaters?" Harry asked,gripping his trolley a bit harder. The adults smiled, looking at the confused children. "Observe." Cyrus said. He nodded to his wife who walked into the pillar, disappearing through it. Daphne's eyes widened and Harry's jaw dropped. "She vanished!" Said the starled girl. Her father chuckled at his daughter's bewilderment. "It's a hidden gate, my dear. You just walk straight through and you'll be on the platform." Daphne nodded slowly, as did Harry. He walked behind Daphne, pulling his trolley behind her. "Ladies first." He said with a slight grin. Daphne glared at him before taking a deep breath, walking briskly into the wall. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact. One...two...three...four...? Daphne stopped and opened one eye carefully. She had fully expected to hit a solid wall, instead finding herself on a platform full of wizards and witches. Some were coming in behind her, the gate much wider on this side. Off on another end, several large floo gates were open, letting in kids and teens with trolleys and parents. The sheer size of the platform was enough to stun her, but what made her stop was the train.

The Hogwarts Express, the train that took students to Hogwarts was massive. A gleaming red steam engine stood proudly on well kept tracks, an enormous Hogwarts emblem on the side that was facing her, the train seemed to stretch on some ways down. Hundreds of students were already there, some with their families, others climbing aboard, finding their friends or trying to make new ones. With that, her awe was struck down, replaced with a worried frown. There was thay word again. Friends. Daphne felt a hand on her shoulder, looking back up at her mother. Harry had walked in with Cyrus at some point while Daphne had been distraced. Judging by Harry's face, he had the same thought Daphne did. Friends. They looked at each other, both giving the other as reassuring a smile as they could muster. A quick farewell to Cyrus was given, handing both Harry and Daphne a small amount of Galleons and Sickles for snacks or drinks on the train. "Good luck, I know you'll do great. Both of you." He said. With a dazzling smile worthy of his charm, Cyrus turned and walked out of the platform. Farewell to Victoria was another issue. She was in tears, as saying goodbye to her babies wasn't easy. She hugged Daphne tightly, kissing her forehead. "Be good, please. Write often and please take care of each other." Daphne nodded and looked at Harry. He knew what was coming and knew he had to say something to calm her down. He walked shyly and gave her a hug. Victoria was shocked at his actions."We'll be fine, Victoria. I'll take care of Daphne." Harry said. The honesty in his eyes made Victoria cry anew, hugging the boy. He accepted the embrace, patting her back softly. He smiled at her, and with Daphne, took their trolleys to the designated area, looking back at the smiling, tearful Victoria one more time before boarding.

A ways off, a man stood there, being ignored and unseen by the crowds of students. He looked at the Potter boy, watching him hug and smile at the older blonde witch who brought him. "So," he mused, "the Potter brat goes to school. Have a good year while you can." Said the mysterious man, walking out if sight.

Harry and Daphne made their way to the last open carriage in the train car. It was empty, which suited them both percectly. They walked in, sitting down next to each other. They sat quietly for a moment before a loud whistle blew somewhere ahead and outside. The train lurched slightly forward, smoothing out as it advanced. They looked at each other with a nervous smile. "Here we go." He said with a small smile. She nodded happily and was about to say something when the door opened. "Excuse me," said a young witch with bushy brown hair. Besides her was a nervous and very round boy looking down. "This is Neville, my name is Hermione. Have either of you two found a toad around here?" She asked the two friends. Both of them looked at each other, Daphne with a raise eyebrow. They looked back at the girl, giving her their trademark cold expression, a slight glare and impassive eyes, completed with silence. The girl sighed at the two in the carriage and closed the door, taking the quiet boy with her. "They're gone." Said Harry with a smirk. Daphne had a smirk on her face too, glad the two intruders were gone. They looked at each other before the door opened again. Two familiar kids walked in, one was a tall boy, just a hair shorter than Harry, with slicked back brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl was a head short than the boy by her side. She had brown curls, with dark eyes that were almost black. The boy stepped forward, offering his hand to the two inhabitants of the room. "Zabini," he said with a very slight Italian accent. "Blaise Zabini. Pleasure." Harry looked at the boy with a glare, trying to get him to leave. Blaise smirked. "Really? The great Harry Potter lives in ice, eh?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's the scar. It's...kinda visible really." Said the girl. She didn't have a foreign accent like the boy. "Tracey Davis" she said, sitting down in front of the pair. With a grin, Blaise sat by her. He chuckled at the look on the faces of Harry and his friend.

Harry looked shocked. Usually the glare kept people at bay. He looked at Daphne and noticed she wore the same expression. Almost as if to punctuate their point, Tracey began striking a conversation with Daphne. Mostly out of surprise, Daphne answered before she could stop herself. Harry looked at his friend curiously and a bit worriedly. Her expression was slowly softening the more she talked to the Davis girl. Soon they were having a full conversation about classes and robe brands, comparing wands and various news depicted in the English Wizarding news paper, The Daily Prophet. He noticed that the Zabini boy was still smirking. "What's got you so smug?" Harry asked him. "Are you trying to be intimidating on purpose or are you just that stuck up?" Said the boy with a grin. Despite not wanting to, Harry grinned back. "You're alright, Zabini." Harry said. Now Daphne was the shocked one. She just realized that she had been having a conversation with someone NOT Harry. Not just that, Harry was having a talk with someone NOT her. But the shock soon gave way to another smile. Friends. Just as she was about to say something, the door opened for the third time since the train ride began. In the doorway stood no one other than Harry's least favorite blond. "Well, would you look at that, Pansy. Potter and Greengrass finally made friends." He said with a sneer. Harry glared and was about to speak before the voice of his new acquaintance spoke out. "Draco Malfoy. Are you really going to make a pest of yourself already?" Said the Italian boy, an amused look on his face as he noticed the looks between Harry and Draco. "H-How DARE you speak to me in that tone?!" Screamed Draco. "You insolent little-" The rest of Draco's insult was silenced as he fell over, petrified in place. Pansy Parkinson, the girl by Draco glared, seeing Tracey smirk and put her wand away back in her robes.

"How dare you?" Pansy shrieked. She turned to the two hulking figures that were silently standing back. By the look on their faces, Harry knew they were strictly muscle. "Take him back to our carriage, NOW!" She demanded. The two of them nodded, picked up the blond statue and taking him back. "You will pay for this, do you hear me?" Shrieked the girl, pushing past a boy with fiery red hair. "Boy" he said. "Sure makes you hope you don't end up in Slytherin with the snakes, huh." He said with a nervous chuckle to the open carrige. He paled and slowly backed away, seeing the death glares he was getting from all four occupants. "Those idiot Weasleys." Grumbled Tracey. "Weasley?" Asked Harry. Tracey raised her eyebrow and smiled at the first word the Wizarding world's savior said to her. She nodded. "According to my parents, they're a rather poor family. Pretty much background people for the most part, I've gathered." She said, happy to spread a bit of gossip around. Daphne nodded, accepting what her friend said. Friend, she thought with a small smile. Harry nodded, not really caring for the red haired boy. "He was quite mouthy, I'd say" Harry said to the group. They all nodded in agreement, Blaise speaking first. "Slytherin gets a bad rap because of some bad wizards here and there. But not all wizards that go bad come from Slytherin. Criminals come from any background." Again, the group nodded un agreement.

The rest of the train ride passed by quickly, as conversation was made by the four of them. Soon, the train whistle blew and the prefects walked by, telling all of the first years to get ready and step to the head of the train. The four friends looked at each other, smiling excitedly and nervously. They were already robed, and adjusted their cloaks, wands in their robe's holders. Blaise and Tracey left ahead, deep in conversation. Harry and Daphne stood there quietly for a moment, looking at each other. They talked to the door together and took the others hand, walking to the train engine.

-A/N-

So many views, reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you guys so much! I'm not really gonna bash Ron in a traditional sense, or much at all. I'm gonna keep him basically none existent or just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Probably the second one. Mysterious man? New friends? We'll see how this plays out. Please review, if you've got question or anything, feel free to pm me, I respond very hella often. Draco is a prat, and I'm gonna keep him as such. In house rivalries are always fun. I'm not sure if I'll keep daily updates up or try for a weekly thing. Maybe daily for now since my ideas are fresh right now.

now to the reviews~

Vi38- thank you, I tired my best. :-)

Daithi4377- I actually had already written in Astoria when I read your review. I decided to make her a cousin instead of Daphne's sister, mostly because I don't have use for Astoria. Yet. As for Harry's wand, I decided to have it be the first wand Ollivander showed to either of them. I know the sister cores thing gets tiring, but quite a large amount of fics do away with the twin cores or the wand altogether.

As for caring Dumbledore, there's still plenty that he hasn't been told, not to hide things but because he's eleven. But the old man cares and he's friendly. Also, just to clarify some stuff, my Dumbledore cared for his friends, those closest to him in the Order. That including the Potters who he mentored and cared about. Their loss didn affect him as he tried to keep the new family safe and ultimately failed them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sorting Out

-A/N- after some people pointed out some errors and such in my story (Thank you tons! :-) ), I had some help looking over the chapters and fixing some stuff. For those of you favoriting and following, sorry for the errors, I've done some editing. Also, again. Any questions, any issues, review or pm me. Thanks tons, and I'll do my best to give you as mistake free a story as I can manage.

The train stopped slowly, with the students arranged to exit by year. It had been a few hours and the sun had recently set, leaving them out in a lamp-lit station. The first years exited through the train car behind the engine, walking out to a giant bearded man. "Firs' years here. If yer a firs' year student, follow me!" He said in a slightly rumbly voice. With a deep breath, Harry and Daphne walked towards him, along with the rest of the new students. Blaise and Tracey were up ahead, neither talking but looking worried at each other. Harry couldn't blame them. Even to a full grown man, this bearded figure was towering. As the first years assembled, the giant man looked around. "Is this all o' yeh?" He asked the group. A couple of yeses were heard, but for the most part, everyone just nodded. "Good!" Said the giant cheerfully. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the grounds keeper here at Hogwarts. I'll be takin' yeh all to the docks, from there yer gonna get on the boats an' they'll take yeh to the castle. Any questions?" Hagrid rumbled happily, looking over the new students. Getting no reply, he fixed up his massive coat and said "Alright then. Follow me." And with that, walked on to a well-lit dock not too far away that went on for a while. "Alright, into the boats with yeh. Try an' keep it about three or four of yeh to a boat. Well, maybe yeh oughta take a boat alone.." he said, eyeing the miniature golems that followed Malfoy.

Harry led his small group to a boat, all of them carefully boarding. As soon as they all settled, they watched others set into their boats. The nervous boy they'd seen earlier shakily climbed into a boat, clutching what appeared to be his missing toad. The bushy haired girl and the annoying Weasley climbed into a boat down the line along with two other girls, twins with very fair brown skin. Before anyone could really say anything about the wait, the boats slowly began to press forwards, causing small ripples in the mirroring water. The castle loomed ahead, in the direction the boats were moving themselves to. Harry looked on to the dock that awaited them and the rather large stairwell they'd have to climb up. Meanwhile, Daphne was frowning. "What's wrong, Daphne?" Tracey asked, looking at her new friend. "How are they going to get our things to the castle if they told us to leave everything? You heard the train leaving. We didn't bring anything down." Harry laughed at this. He turned away from the school, looking back at his friend. "Daphne, I know we haven't really been home for a day, but have you already forgotten what a house elf is?" He teased. Daphne's frown deepened. It was a massive magical castle. That it would have house elves was pretty obvious.

They arrived after about five minutes, the boats lining up and the students walking up the path towards the stariwell. Several moans and jeers were heard as the students began their assent. As they climbed the stairs, they saw a lengthy bridge off to the side where various carriages were being pulled. "Those must be the rest of the students. Traveling comfy. My brothers told me we would get there comfortably, not having to climb a bloody hill." Grumbled the Weasley child behind Harry and his group. Harry rolled his eyes and continued up. A little bit of stairs never hurt anyone. After a moment they reached the top, seeing a stern looking witch waiting for them. She spoke with a firm and authoritative voice. "First years follow me." With that, she turned and walked towards the castle on a path. Harry and his friends followed quickly, keeping with the woman's stride. She lead them to a set of massive doors and lead them up several stairwells. "More bloody stairs? Are you being serious right now?" Said the somewhat breathless voice of the red head. "Oh shut up, Weasley." Came Malfoy's clearly annoyed voice. Harry shuddered. He agreed with Malfoy. Ugh.

The witch led them to a giant set of doors, nowhere near as massive as the main doors, but big enough that they looked as if they belonged in a cathedral. She turned to the students and waited for then to line up. "I am Professor McGonagall." Introduced the elderly witch. "I will be your transfiguration teacher. You will be sorted into your houses soon. I will read your named off the list one by one, after which you will be sorted. Upon being sorted you will walk to the table for the house you were sorted into. Any questions?" Lots of heads shook and several quiet nos were spoken. With that she walked into the giant doors, leaving the students outside. "That's rich. Just leave us all out here." Said Draco out loud. A few voices grumbled in agreement, but most everyone stood silently. Almost as if on cue, the doors opened to reveal a great dining hall. Four very long tables lined up lengthwise along the hall, ending at the other end where there stood a raised table for what Harry assumed were teachers. In the middle of the raised table sat the Headmaster of Hogwarts, one Albus Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled and shined, looking at the new students. In the middle of the two center most tables, and directly ahead of Dumbledore sat a stool. More to the point, a patchy old hat sat there. Harry looked at the hat curiously, as did his friends. The hall quieted down as the older students got quiet for some reason. Harry looked around, worried by the lack of noise. Suddenly a voice called out and slowly began to sing. Harry was much too distracted to listen to a musical hat. As...interesting as that was, the ceiling was what caught his eye. It looked as if the hall was open roofed, leading to the night outside. Rather than stars, however, there were thousands of candles at different heights. Clever, he thought. Daphne's elbow brought him back to earth as the singing hat ended its musical number.

The headmaster rose, walking to the podium a step or two before him. "Welcome, first years. You will be called in order to be sorted into your houses. As you heard the hat, no doubt, each house has its merit and history. As you are called, you will sit down and have the hat placed on your head. The hat will sort you as it sees fit." He said with a huge smile and the ever-present eye twinkles. With that, professor McGonagall began calling names almost at random from the list in her hand.

"Ronald Weasley" called the professor. The red head aproached and sat down. As the hat touched him, not fully placed yet, it shouted out.

"Gryffindor!"

The table with the lion insignia clapped, cheering. Three other red haired boys were clapping, two of them identical.

The professor read out other names, following her random list. Harry was mostly uninterested until she called one of his friends.

"Blaise Zabini"

The Italian boy walked to the hat with a smirk that seemed plastered there. The hat was set and remained quiet for nearly a minute before it called out.

"Slytherin!"

The table with various snake emblems cheered, while the lion table booed loudly.

"Pricks." Muttered Daphne quietly. Her parents had told her of the strong house rivalry, but this was just rude and uncalled for.

"Tracey Davis!" The professor called.

The short girl smiled and half skipped to the hat. Not even ten seconds after the hat settled it called out.

"Slytherin!"

More boos from the Lions, but the snakes cheered once more.

The crowd was starting to thin out. Several other names he sort of knew were called. The bushy haired girl he now knew was Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, which according to Daphne was odd because she kept babbling on facts about the school and grounds, along with who some of the teachers were. "She should have been a Ravenclaw." Daphne said. He shrugged, not really caring about the girl. The nervous boy, Neville Longbottom had also been sorted into Gryffindor. One of the brown skinned twins went to the Lions while the other one went to Ravenclaw. So twins can get separated too, Daphne mused. Her musings turned to worry as she looked at her raven haired friend, and froze for a second as she realized her name was called. With a quick glance at Harry, she walked to the tattered hat. She held her breath as it came down, but to the school she looked collected and somewhat distanced, as if she wanted to get it over but not caring where she went. The hat was silent for a second after ir touched her head.

"So, the Greengrass child finally comes to my school." The hat said. The voice seemed to have come from in her head so Daphne responded in kind. "Let's just get this over. You know my name, meaning you knew my parents. You know where I should go, so say it." She replied to it.

"Slytherin!" The hat called loudly. There were those cheers again, but now Harry felt some anger at the Lion's jeering. That was his friend and there was no way he-! His anger was short lived, as he heard his name called out.

"Harry Potter."

The hall fell deathly silent. All conversation ceased and every eye followed him as he stepped up to the hat. He sat at the stool, a cold expression on his face. He felt the hat placed on him and heard its voice in his head. "Well...Harry Potter. Very intereting. Brave. Thoughtful. Strong willed. You would make an amazing Gryffindor, much like your father. Very cunning. Studious. It seems your mother's talents kept with you too. Very loyal that girl." The hat mused. All eyes were fixed, as the hat sat silently on the boy's head. "Very witty. A bit manipulative. And the girl. Hmm, all very interesting." The hat said in his mind.

"Not Gryffindor." Harry thought.

"Oh really?" The hat replied. "Why ever not?"

"Not Gryffindor." He thought again. "Please. Not there"

The hat laughed, enjoying the child's pleas.

"Very tempting, Harry Potter" said the hat.

Harry held his breath.

After a long paused the hat called out "Slytherin!"

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. As Harry stood up, the sudden rush of noise was NOT what he expected. Half of his new table cheered, particularly Blaise and Tracey. Daphne clapped and smiled at him. Half of the table was indignant, asking for a resorting. The Gryffindors were similarly split, plenty of boos and people even saying he belonged with them. He ignored all of the booing and walked to the Slytherin table. He took a seat next to Daphne, who held his hand under the table. It seemed that every eye at the table was on him still. He kept an uncaring expression, sitting bored looking. As the last names were sorted, Dumbledore rose once more. He raised his wand and swept it across the great hall. As his wand passed over them, the first years' robes changed to their house colors, Harry looked down at his new green and silver items with a smile. His robes remained black over all, but his uniform tie was now emerald and silver striped, green vest beneath his robes, and silver trimmings along to his and his friends robes. He noticed the rest of the Slytherin table eyeing him. Some curious, some angry. Some smiles here and there, but there was a lot of uncertainty.

"And with the sorting done," The headmaster said, smiling down at his charges, "let me say a few words. First off, the forest around the castle are strictly forbidden to the students. For your own safety, please refrain from going into the woods unless directed to. There is also a corridor on the third floor I must ask all students to avoid, unless one wishes to face a most unwanted and quite painful death." Continued Dumbledore calmly. Hushed whispers ran almost simultaneously, making the air in the hall hiss. The general consensus was "Death?!" The headmaster continued, ignoring the whispers. "Please know, first years, and remember, everyone else, that students are not permitted in the halls after hours. The Prefects will instruct you as to what your curfews are, and your head of house will provide your schedule tomorrow morn." With that, four teachers stepped up, walking to each of the four tables. "Professor Minerva McGonagall for Gryffindor." He said about the stern witch. "Professor Pomona Sprout for Hufflepuff." He said as a plump, grandmotherly witch in patchwork robes headed the table. "Professor Filius Flitwick for Ravenclaw." The headmaster said as a diminutive man stood on a step by the Ravenclaw table. "And finally, Professor Severus Snape for Slytherin." Harry observed the man with a long, hooked nosed and long greasy hair stood at their table. He looked bored, as if he could care less being there. But what worried Harry was the sinking feeling he got from the man, not to mention the familiar stinging sensation of his scar. The man caught his eye and Harry saw a flash of irritation and a faint smirk. This...wasn't going to end well.

Daphne caught their head of house's look. She turned to her friend who looked completely blank. Even she couldn't read him. Her face remained impassive though, keeping up the front for her friend's sake."This won't end well." Said the curly haired girl that they befriended earlier. She turned to Tracey with a frown. "What won't?" She asked, knowing full well what the answer was."Harry in Slytherin. He defeated a Dark Lord, which people link to us because the Dark Lord himself claimed to be a Slyherin. Blaise nodded from Tracey's other side. "Not to mention both Potters were well known Gryffindors, as well as his family. I'm sure everyone expected someone with such a red and gold bloodline to end up being a lion too." He said. Tracey nodded thoughtfully. "But how is that a bad thing?" Daphne asked, still frowning. Tracey gave her a quizzical look. "Daphne, we all saw the look Professor Snape gave Harry..it wasn't exactly welcoming. If he's mistreated by other Slytherins, I don't think he can exactly count on our head of house to help." Daphne looked blank, with both Zabini and Tracey looking at her with worry. She turned away, her face still emotionless. They were right, she thought. So I'll have to watch out for him then.

"With those announcements over, let us begin the feast!" Said the Headmaster, who had continued his announcements while that Daphne had been talking. Before anyone could asked where the feast was, a buffet like banquet appeared before them, with various different meals and garnishes, jugs and pitchers filled with various drinks. All the first years stared shocked before meekly filling their plates. The only first year who seemed unaffected was Ronald, who couldn't seem to decide whether food went on his plate or in his overflowing mouth. Conversations broke out, laughter and loud voiced filled the hall as revelry overtook them all. The teachers sat at their raised table, talking amount themselves. Harry still hadn't said anything, but he hadn't taken his eyes off of Professor Snape, who was in talk with Professor Quirell, the new and meek defense against the dark arts teacher. Something about Snape made him worry and his scar ache.

Well well well...mused the same man who'd been following Harry. It seems Potter ended up in the wrong place, he mentally sneered. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. With the boy outcast in even his own house, he would be more vulnerable. And with the clues of the defenses for THAT item hidden on the abandoned floor..he could laugh at how easy it seemed. The pieces were slowly falling into place.

-Reviews-

SennyBee98- that's my plan for Dumbledore. Caring and helpful with some bias. He blames himself for the Potter's death, but he is headmaster so the favoritism must be played smartly.

Mystery- thank you so much, and I did notice the mistakes after a while. A lot of ideas kinda hitting at once, I forget to proof before posting. I'll be trying to take more care of that to make the story more understandable and clear to read. And yes, caring Dumbledore and Haphne happening. I got this.

RAZ- I'm aware in the cannon he wasn't minister, but this is an au, and a work of fiction based on a work of fiction. I'm pretty sure I mentioned some changes, some more subtle than others.

Nouney- thank you :-)

Guest- Thanks

Also, two quick things.

one, I'm ignoring the Pottermore thing for my story line. Reason behind that is, I'm writing an au. Pottermore would be more important to this if I was trying to keep my story more in line with what's cannon. Details and other such junk like that was brought up then, again. This is an au piece, don't be a stickler for some changes.

Two, Harry and Daphne. Right now, they're kids and their relation is pretty normal. There will be drama with that later on the line, but I wanted to open a poll and ask this:

Should their relation be a soul bond thing, or just do away with soul bonds and just keep normal relation junk open? There are some good bond stories and good non-bond stories so I'm curious as to what you think. Please vote! the poll will be found on my profile. I will close the poll down by Saturday next week, so please vote :-)

-Vaine


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Of Classes, flights, and lessons learnt

Harry sighed as he looked over his schedule. Daphne looked over his shoulder, comparing schedules with a smile. Their schedules were identical, due to them being firsts, no doubt. The worry of then being apart disappeared, a weight off their young shoulders. They continued down the hall from the lower dungeons where the Slytherin common room lay hidden. The week had progressed on slowly. First years had a very basic shcedule in place for them, although as he looked back over the week, he cringed internally. History of Magic, possibly the most mind-numbing class Harry had ever sat through seemed to drag on and on for it's duration. He knew he wouldn't be a fan of his Mondays. The teacher, Professor Binns, had apparently not received the notice that you can retire after death. But he seemed content to drone on and teach his class. Tracey was sure he was trying to bore them into a slow death.

Tuesdays brought herbology with them, which they would take three times a week, Tuesday, Wednesday, and thursday. Professor Sprout was very clear about what would be shown in her class, as well as the various plants, fungi, and odd things in between they would learn to care for. The class wasn't boring, and Daphne showed Harry various things they recognized as useful potions ingredients.

Transfiguration landed on Tuesdays, following Herbology. Blaise sat down at one of the desks near the front corner of class. Tracey sat by him, signaling for Daphne and Harry to follow. As they sat, the classroom slowly filled up, several of the students looked around. Aside from a tabby cat that sat on the Professor's desk, McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. The class was soon all present with no sign of their educator. After a few minutes, an annoyed huff caught everyone's attention along with a chair getting pushed back. "This is ridiculous. I'm sure the old hag is trying to get some idiot Gryffindor out bed or something." Grumbled Draco, gathering his things. Before he could stand up, the tabby hissed at him, jumping forwards and before their eyes, turning into one very angry looking Minerva McGonagall. Draco froze and the class stared wide-eyed. "Ten points from Slytherin for that comment, mister Malfoy. I will see you after class." She said with narrowed eyes. The class sighed at the loss of the points at Malfoy's impatience, but Harry smirked at the boy, who glared in return. Malfoy in trouble was worth the ten points as far as he cared.

Wednesday were odd days. After herbology in the morning, they had the day free until midnight, where they were escorted in a massive tower that held all of the first years in one open aired turret. Astrology class was pretty straight forward and one of the shortest classes before sending them to get some sleep.

After getting punishingly little sleep from late night class and trying to cram some extra homework, and dealing with another round of Herbology, Daphne dragged a half asleep Harry into their Charms class with Professor Flitwick. The tiny teacher had a staircase of books leading to the top of his desk, from where he stood with a small stand holding his teaching curriculum, notes and roll for each different class. He squeaked off the attendance list, giggling as he called Harry's name. Several eyes rolled, but the Slytherins remained quiet.

With Flitwick' class over, Harry and Daphne walked down to the grounds for flying lessons, followed by Blaise and Tracey, who was going on about various rumors the mill had already spewed out. "Yeah, several of our upperclassmen seem certain that Harry is with us as a joke. The Gryffindors are on the same note, sure that the hat was confunded and meant to give them Harry." She said, trying not to laugh as Blaise mimicked Flitwick's giggle every time Tracey said Harry. Blaise looked at Harry with a smirk as the raven haired boy glared at him. "We have flying practice with the lions today." Harry said with a sigh. Dealing with more idiots who thought he was in the wrong place? Great. "Malfoy won't come off how amazing he is as a broom flyer," Blaise said. It was true, Draco had been bragging almost since the schedules were given about his amazing feats on a broomstick. Harry personally held no real interest in flying, but then again, he'd never really tried. First time for everything, right?

They got to the practice grounds and were quickly introduced to Madam Hooch, the grey haired witch who would instruct their flying. They lined up, standing by a broomstick as directed. "You are going to hold your dominant hand over the broomstick handle. When I tell you to, you will will the broom into your hand saying 'Up!' Are there any questions?" She asked. Getting no response, she walked to a better vantage point and ordered "Now!". At once the students began demanding their brooms to rise. At once, Harry's broom snapped into his hand, much to his own surprise. A scowl from Malfoy just made him smirk for a second before the blond's broom too rose to him. The nervous boy, now better known as Neville had managed to wack himself in the face with his own broom, dropping a rememball that had arrived through post earlier in the week. Harry picked it up and handed it back to the boy who was checking himself for blood. Ronald had managed to make his broom wiggle into him, but so far that had been it. Daphne glared at her friend for a moment, trying to focus on making her own broom rise with no real luck. Much like Granger, she only managed to make her broom spasm on the ground.

After ten more minutes of ups and annoyed screams, everyone had their brooms in hand. Madam Hooch showed them the proper way to mount a broom, and better stances for sitting comfortably on them. "Now," she said to her class. "I want everyone to raise their brooms, about a meter off the ground. You will kick up with your feet, and balance yourself before coming down. On my count of three. One. Two. Thr-" a frightened scream drowned her out as Neville rose higher and higher, losing control of his broom instantly. The boy flew up, hitting an oak tree by the area and falling with an uncomfortable thud. Harry watched him fall, as several of the Gryffindors ran to him, along with Madam Hooch. Some of the Slytherins, Tracey included, walked closer, wanting the gossip that came with the boy. "I am going to take this boy to the hospital wing, all feet will remain firmly on the ground. Anyone caught with their brooms in the air will be facing severe consequences." She said, taking a bruised Neville Longbottom with her.

"Look at this." Draco said with a chuckle after Madam Hooch was gone. Harry turned around to see the blond pick up the rememball that fell from Neville's robes as he had risen higher. "Did you see that lump?" Laughed Malfoy. His clique laughed with him, with Parkinson cackling almost maniacally. "Shut up, Malfoy." Snapped an angry Parvati Patil, one of the Indian twins. This made Pansy Parkinson cackle louder. "Really, Patil? I had no idea the fat little baby was your type." She said to the angry looking Gryffindor. Malfoy was laughing at the exhange, tossing Neville's rememball in the air. "Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said. The exhange between Parkinson and Patil was quickly forgotten. A few jeers were heard and Malfoy stared down Harry with a sneer. Harry returned the look, both with a practiced leer. Malfoy's face turned into a mean smile. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for the his fat arse to find." He said, his broom rising slowly, issuing Harry a challenge. "Maybe high in this tree? I'm sure even he can't forget this tree." Harry glared, ready to kick off his broom before a hand caught his. He turned to see Daphne, eyeing him before nodding. He rose up to meet Draco higher up. The rush of flying seemed so natural to him, Harry thought with an internal smile. He couldn't understand why he never tried flying before, this was incredible! He instinctively pulled up on the broom, rising higher to where Draco sat in wait, twisting his broom sharply to face the boy. Malfoy looked stun, oddly surprised to be eye level with Harry. He heard Blaise cheer, and Daphne looked around with concern. Slyherins and Gryffindors taking bets on the outcome of this little spat.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said again. "Or I'll knock you from that broom." He said icily. Draco swallowed, trying to keep a brave face that dropped as Harry rushed him, trying to take the small item from the blond. Draco managed to swerve away, narrowly avoiding the flying menace. Harry turned sharply, already facing Malfoy as the boy came about. "What, afraid because your gargoyles aren't here?" Harry taunted. Draco had come to the same thought, and found his escape with a sneer. "Catch it if you can then, Potter." Malfoy said before throwing the small glass sphere towards the castle. Harry saw the ball rise and yawn, reaching it's highest altitude before descending. Harry shot down at an angle, using gravity to get some extra speed as he raced towards the small object. He reached out as far as he could trying to catch the sphere before it or he hit the ground. With his very fingertips, he caught the ball, managing a quick snap around as the back of the broom hit down, Harry falling softly on the grass.

"HARRY POTTER!" Said the very angry voice of Madam Hooch. Harry felt his heart drop faster than he just was as he turned to the flight instructor. She wasn't alone, he relaized, as he saw a smiling headmaster approach with her. "Never have I- Such absolute carelessness- I-" the angry woman stuttered, not sure how to describe the impressive, yet foolish display. "It wasn't my fault, Professor " Harry tried to explain. "That's enough, mister Potter." Said Madam Hooch. "B-but Malfoy-" tried Harry. "My dear madam, I shall handle this." Said the Headmaster, beckoning Harry to follow. Harry turned to the students who were watching, glaring at Draco' triumphant expression. He saw Blaise smirk, as if the boy's situation was funny to him. Tracey looked conflicted, worried about her friend but having plenty of rumors and gossip to spread now, which seemed to be her favorite pass time. Daphne looked at her friend with worry and regret, wishing she hasn't encouraged the boy.

Harry felt sure he was going to get it bad. Dumbledore hummed, but didn't turn to look at the boy as he was led around various corridors and stairwells. He's taking me to Filch to get punished, Harry thought glumly. Of course the headmaster was a friend, but here at school he had to uphold the rules, Harry thought. Dumbledore led him to a classroom, much to his confusion, and opened the door and stepped in, leaving Harry outside for a moment. He came back out, eyes twinkling as he led out an older boy Harry recognized as Marcus Flint. Flint was one of the students who was more neutral about Harry, not really caring that he was there. "What's going on, Professor?" Asked Flint, eyeing Harry curiously. "Mister Flint, as I know that the quidditch tryouts disappointed you, I thought you would be interested in having young mister Potter as your new seeker." Said the Headmaster with a smile. Flint eyed Harry, looking him up and down before nodding slowly. "We can try him out, Professor." Said Flint. "He's a natural, mister Flint. You'll be very impressed, I must say." said the headmaster before he turned and walked away whistling, leaving a confusing Harry behind with Flint. "First time flying, Potter?" Marcus asked, still measuring the boy up. Harry nodded, not really saying anything. Flint smirked at the boy's reaction. It really did seem the wizarding world's savior did give everyone a cold front. "This ought to be good then." Flint said, sticking his hand out for Harry to shake. The boy gave a grin, taking Flint' hand in a brief shake. Flint headed back into his class, and Harry to his friends. If he didn't hurry to Tracey, he'd never hear the end of it.

Friday finally came. And with it, did some very uncomfortable times.

Daphne led Harry and Tracey to the lower levels of the dungeons, looking for the cold, dark room that held their potion's lab. They walked to the dark door, seeing various things floating in various jars. Harry ignored this, taking Daphne's hand almost by instinct and taking her to a seat near Blaise, who had heard enough about both potions and their head of house to wake up on time for potions. It was no secret to anyone in the castle that Professor Snape heavily favored the Slytherins. This, however, ended with Harry. Others, particularly Malfoy, reaped the benefits of Snape's favoritism, although Harry's friends were on a more neutral standing. Harry didn't care though. What really worried him was the horrible feelings that Snape gave him, as if the man radiated some kind of dread only Harry could feel. The stinging of his scar didn't help and considering it happened at random times around the man didn't help. The class walked in, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. Everyone took a seat, or so he thought, right as the Weasley boy ran in, taking a seat in the back quickly. He looked spooked for some reason, which quickly became apparent. Professor Snape walked in, leering at the red head before walking to the head of the class. Snape stood at the head of the class, much like Flitwick, began the class by calling roll. "Harry Potter." He said softly as he got to the name, pausing to look at the boy. Harry's lack of reaction drew a sneer from the man. "Our very own misplaced celebrity." He said. Several people sniggered, as Snape absently finished calling everyone's name, stopping to look at Harry coldy. The boy held the Potion master's icy stare with one of his own.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." Snape began softly, just above a whisper. The class stayed silent, listening intently as Snape explained the class. "Potter." He said suddenly, the boy snapping at attention. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked with a cold look. The boy thought about it for a moment before answering. "Sleeping potion, sir." The boy said icily. The class stayed quiet as Snape nodded slowly. "A very powerful one, better known as Draught of the Living Death. If you know the name, use it, Potter. Where would you look to find a bezoar stone?" He asked. "A goat's stomach." Harry replied. Both ignored Granger's shuffling as her hands shot up to answer the questions. Snape stared into the boy's eyes, a curious look on his face. "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Asked Snape quietly. "They're the same thing." Snape stared quietly. He looked at the class who were all staring at him without a word. "Well? Why aren't any of you writing this down?" He snapped, turning to the board behind him. He waved his wand over it an a potion recipe appeared over it. "We will be learning a simple recipe to cure boils." He said, sitting at his desk silently after partnering the students up. He was very critical of every Gryffindor as they weighed and crushed their ingredients, while prasing the Slytherins, Malfoy in particular, who he seems to give encouraging remarks, making the blond smile. Neville had somehow managed to melt through the cauldron he had been using, his blob like potion pouring in the floor. It melted through shoes and lower pant legs as it touched people, many climbing on their stools as it poured and splashed around.

Neville lost the Lions ten points and was sent to the hospital wing as many spectacular boils appeared all over his exposed skin. After bringing in their potions, Snape dismissed them, taking an extra moment to look over Harry's potion before giving him a curt nod and signaled him out. Harry's face remained cold as they walked out, taking the steps out if the dungeons and out to the great hall for lunch. "Looks like I win this time, Potter " sneered a voice behind him. He turned around to see Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "I stand out more in potiond than the great Boy Who Lived. Seems I'm always getting the better hand in life. But then again, I have do have parents." He taunted. Daphne stepped by Harry, taking his hand and trying to lead him away. "Yeah, Potter. Follow your little blood traitor filth away " Malfoy said. Tracey gasped a bit and held Blaise back from attempting to curse Malfoy. They watched as Daphne tried in vain to pull Harry back, the boy staring his blond antagonist in the eyes. "Not only do I have a real family, but I've got more money, I've got more talent then you-" he said with a sneer before Harry interrupted. "Then let's settle this with a duel, Malfoy. Let's see if you're so stuck up once I'm done with you." Harry said with a tone colder than the dungeon. Daphne held his hand and walked by him. "I'll second him. Who's yours, prat?" Daphne said with an equally icy tone. Draco looked at his bodyguadds, before turning back to Harry. "Crabbe. Midnight. Meet me in the trophy room. It's always unlocked." He said, turning and walking away.

The day ended with Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. The class was disappointing, at best. Harry and his friends entered the classroom which seemed to just reek of garlic. The very nervous professor visibly jumped at the entrance of the children, shaking slightly and stuttering a welcome. The class filled out and he started teaching meekly. Blaise had asked why the room smelt weirdly. Quirell has explained that he had trumped a vampire some years ago and was worried that his comeuppance was coming. When asked how he had bested a vampire, he began talking about what a lovely day it was. Tracey asked about his turban, which he said was a gift from an African prince who he saved from a zombie. Again, no real details and much avoidance. As they left for the day, Tracey informed them of the rumors about his turban, which included him being so paranoid of the vampire he stuffed it with garlic to always be safe.

They retired to the Slyherin common room, sitting and discussing their classes. Harry kept an eye towards the entry way to the room, waiting for Malfoy. Goyle lumbered in, saw them, and walked into the dorm hall. The hours ticked on with still no sign of Draco Malfoy or Vincent Crabbe. They continued doing their homework at one of the tables, having an excuse to stay up a bit later

"Half past eleven." Blaise said, standing up. Harry nodded, rising with him. "Thanks Blaise. I've got this from here." Zabini nodded, looking around and walking to the dorm hall. Tracey got up and looked at her friends. "If either of you is missing tomorrow, so help me..." She said, her smiling not masking her worry. Daphne nodded now, standing up and stopped in shock as Tracey hugged her. She'd never been hugged by anyone outside of Harry or her family. She hugged the brunette lightly, still surprised. The shorter girl smiled and walked to the dorm hall, slowly going from sight. With a small sigh, Harry's collected facade fell. He turned to his friend who had a similar expression on her face. "You don't have to come, Daph." Harry said softly. "And what if Malfoy and his crony decide to play dirty and attack you two at once?" She said with a slight glare. He looked at his worried friend and nodded, realizing he hadn't thought of that. "That's a smart thought." Harry said. Daphne gave her friend a smirk, realizing he hadn't thought of the possibility that Malfoy would cheat."Maybe the hat did sort you wrong." Daphne teased her friend. Harry rolled his eyes, sighing. "Well it's true. Here you are, about to run off into a possible trap all by your lonesome. Sounds very Gryffindor of you, Harry the Lion." She said, giggling at her own taunt. Harry smiled at her, enjoying the banter between them. Despite Blaise and Tracey having grown closer over the week, the pair still felt more at ease with each other. The conversations were more natural when they came, and the silences didn't have the awkward few words Tracey tried to fill them with. "Come on, Daph. We've got a Malfoy to bring down." Said the boy with a smile, offering his hand to the girl. With a smile and nod, she took his hand and they walked to the entrance, holding hands.

-A/N-

As I no doubt have no reason to explain, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its content. This is a work based on the books and movies, but is mostly a revision of an existing work. Thanks.

Holy hell guys. Over fifty follows, more than 30 favorites, and more than 2,200 views! I hope you guys have been enjoying the story. Again,please let me know about any questions or thoughts you might have.

also, the poll to vote on how Harry and Daphne's relation will be is open, head on over to check it out.

Now the reviews!

Guest- thank you, I try as I can with each chapter.

Vi38- thanks for your continued support

Daithi4377- I had similar thoughts and that's why I left poll open. I guess I know where your voice lies. I hope my story meets your expectations!

Allatar911- that's another vote for the bond path

SenngBee98- Snape will be Snape. Son of the love of his life, it's still his most hated enemy's son. And with Draco being his godson, his choices have even more bias against Harry. No offense to the writer, but I personally hated the Dursleys. They set some of the character for Harry, but having him raised by the Greengrass family with care does away with needing those people. The extra studying will be seen to pay off or not down the line. Eyes open, my friend!

FreeTraderBeowolf- Thank you for saying. As for the Malfoy backstory, while the first book is the smallest, I'm not planning on making a small set of chapters. There's a lot of backstory and fillers and other such things I've gotta get around to doing first. But rest assured, while his poms attitude sure as hell doesn't help, the real reason why Harry and Malfoy don't get along will be explained. I hope when I do, you aren't disappointed.

thanks for the love, and I'll see you all soon!

-Vaine


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sneaking Blonds and Broken Promises

Harry opened the doors to the common room, looking out at the dimly lit dungeon halls. He stepped out silently, motioning for Daphne to follow. She peered out behind him, checking their surroundings and listening intently for signs of life. Other than the odd breathless snoring of the few portraits in the area, it was silent. She followed Harry, closing the hidden entrance to the Slytherin chambers. They walked away into the dark slowly, making their way to the trophy room.

Tracey peaked out back into the common room, letting out a held breath as Daphne left. "Blaise!" She whipser-yelled at the boy not two steps behind her. He raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking what. She smiled at the boy and turned back to where Daphne and Harry left. "I know, I know. They're young, but you've heard the rumors. Plus, they're absolutely precious together!" She said, squealing. Blaise shushed her, looking around to check if anyone had heard Tracey's loud outburst. Relieved that no one had, he led her to the common room, away from any possible prying ears. "Really, Trace. You've got to know when to silence yourself." He said pointedly. "Anyways, I have heard the rumors, but I'm personally not sure. They're very alike, but from how they behave, they might as well be siblings. In more than just attitude." He said, smirking as Tracey frowned. "No no no, they're literally only open to each other. I've got an idea of what it might be, but I have no real way of checking for sure. We've got to wait and see if they reveal it or not." Tracey said, a smile taking over her face. Blaise gave her a surprised but skeptical look. "You can't possibly mean.." he said, trailing off as Tracey nodded fiercely. Before Blaise could answer, the common room door opened, and a familiar blond walked in, with a lumbering brute behind him. Before either Blaise or Tracey could react or say anything, two flashes of red flew and hit them, darkness taking then into the night.

Harry and Daphne continued silently on to the trophy room, checking for Filch or his odd cat that seemed to always bring Filch with it. They were also wary for teachers and Prefects who might be sulking around, looking for rule-breaking students. They made their way to the destination, walking in without a sound. Harry looked around, searching for Draco' smug face, or the walking boulder that was supposed to be with him. "He isn't here?" Questioned Daphne nervously. She knew they hadn't seen him since the duel was called. He hadn't even shown up to the Slyherin house. The sinking feeling slowly got worse, her eyes flitting across the hall and the doors, waiting for a sign she was sure wasn't coming. "Maybe he chickened out.." Harry said uncertainly. His hand slowly found his wand, Daphne copying his movements. Neither of them would really put it past Malfoy to plan an ambush.

"They're bound to be around here somewhere, my dear." Came a voice from one of the doors. It was Filch, who was talking to his blasted cat. Harry took a step back, accidently stepping into a trophy case. It shook, several of the awards inside toppled, making loud clangings as they fell. They were dead. Caught out of bed, and very after hours. AND Harry just knocked over a trophy case. Filch would try and kick them from the school. Harry could see the Greengrasses reactions now. Cyrus would be disappointed, but that was nowhere near as bad as how he thought Victoria would handle the news, Harry thought, frozen in place. As Harry stood there, trying to blend in with the trophy case, Daphne reacted, grabbing his hand and jerking him out of his lull, exiting through the door behind them as Filch raced to the Trophy room from a side door. Daphne led Harry through various halls and corridors, not really checking where she was going. Harry squeezed Daphne's hand, running with her now, checking quickly to see if the old caretaker of the castle was still behind them. Not seeing the man, Harry stopped, quickly putting a finger over his lips. Daphne nodded, looking around and trying to hear Filch's trademark shuffle. She saw a door behind them, unlocking it with a whispered "alohomora!" They walked in quickly, shutting it behind them with a muffled thud.

Harry pressed his head against the door, a hysterical laugh escaping him.

"That...was close." Harry huffed, somewhat breathless after the running they just did. He turned to his blonde friend, before noticing how much more pale than usual she looked. In fact, if he didn't know better, Daphne looked...terrified. He turned to where she was facing, trying to figure out what had her so worried. He didn't have to try hard, as he looked around, he finally realized why the door was locked. This was the third floor corridor that was off limits. And now he knew why: towering in the hall was a massive three headed dog, slowly rising as one of the heads yawned, the other two staring at the first years. A growl rippled through them, with the animal being so massive Harry could feel the reverberations from their three-headed growl. The growl was unmistakable and Harry reacted first, Daphne distracted by the ceberus that lay before them. He grabbed her hand, half kicking the door open after twisting the knob, pulling his friend with him. He slammed the door shut, the slam echoing down the halls, but he didn't care. Daphne fell, her legs not supporting her anymore. He knelt by his life long friend, checking to see if she was okay.

Seeing no wounds or any physical ailments, Harry hugged her tightly, knowing she was in shock from being so close to being mauled by the beast behind the door. She stiffened slightly in his arms for a moment, hugging him suddenly with her head against his chest. If it weren't for the sobs and shaking, Harry was sure Daphne would hear his own accelerated heartbeat. "Shh. It's alright, Daph. I've got you. You're okay, we're both okay." Harry said, trying to console his friend. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to relax his friend. Daphne slowly calmed down, the familiar sensation of Harry's fingers through her hair calming her down. She took several shuddering breaths, trying to regain her composure. She stood shakily, Harry rising with her, still holding her close. He hadn't seen Daphne like this in a long, long while. Not since the attack on her family a few years back..

It was a rather windy Halloween. Harry had never been too crazy about the holiday, as it was an annual reminder of the family be no longer had. Try as they had, Cyrus and Victoria failed to keep Harry from discovering what happened to his parents. He disregarded their explanations of his godfather, who had been convicted of being a Death Eater, one of the deceased Dark Lord's pawns, and a mass murderer, killing twelve muggles with a powerful blasting hex, and killing Peter Pettigrew, a tiny little wizard who he had seen in family albums as a friend. He didn't find it odd that his friends would defend Sirius Black. After all, they'd known each other since school, who wouldn't try to stand up for someone after that much time?

The attack had happened on the festive night, with Astoria and her parents over. The door had been blasted open at Greengrass manor, and Harry paled. He remembered the nightmares that had plagued him. The door exploding. His father dying soon after.. "Victoria! Jemma! Take the kids upstairs, now!" Cyrus ordered. Victoria and her sister in law gathered the children, taking them up a side staircase as several robed figures walked in. They all wore terrifying skull masks, wands pointed at the Greengrass men. "Give us the boy!" Demanded the leader of the figures. Harry had snuck away, hidden from sight as he watched the intense standoff. "The boy...they...they want me?" Harry asked himself, staring wide eyed at the men keeping the robed ones away. "That voice..Malfoy?" Asked Roland Greengrass, Cyrus' younger brother. The figure at the lead reached for his mask, slowly removing it to reveal a somewhat familiar blond man. He was handsome, with striking smokey grey eyes and proud cheekbones. But this was all marred by the snarl on his face. "My son saw you filth with the Potter brat, now hand him over!" The Malfoy man spat. Both Greengrass men struck a pose, ready to battle to keep Harry safe. "Reducto!" Came Roland's voice, sending the spell to the robed men as he jumped away. "Expelliarmus!" Cyrus said, jumping the other way. The first spell caught one of the robed men in the leg, a loud snap being heard followed shortly by a pained scream. The disarming spell was knocked away by Malfoy, who swept his wand about, sending a wave at the Greengrasses. Cyrus narrowly avoided the sweeping attack, sending several more curses at the group who were one number down. The man who held his shattered leg disappeared, leaving to safety. Roland hadn't been as lucky, the sweeping curse hitting his lower leg, separating it from the rest of him. "Roland!" Cyrus said, blocking curse after curse with a shield charm, taking slow steps back with each curse and hex that stopped on his defenses. "Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted, forcing Cyrus to roll away.

As suddenly as they'd arrived, the cloaked figures vanished, leaving the destroyed foyer in their wake, along with the wounded Roland. Aurors, dark wizard hunters, arrived shortly, having been summoned by Jemma upstairs. They were unable to help Roland further than stopping the bleeding, unable to reverse the curse that cost him his right foot, along with half of his shin. After several questions, the aurors were sent after the only lead they were given, Lucius Malfoy. The wizard had been known to be one of the Dark Lord's closest, but word was he'd paid his way to freedom. His lack of encarceration proved that money still helped avoid any real problems.

Harry had walked upstairs as the aurors appeared. Jemma and Astoria were crying by their hurt patriarch, and Victoria held her husband in a tearful kiss. But where was Daphne? Harry checked up in Cyrus and Victoria's bedroom, where they had been taken, and heard a small rattle from the imposing wardrobe that dominated one of the walls. He walked to it and heard a small sniffling. He tried the doors and met some slight resistance, as if someone was holding them shut. "D-Daph?" Stuttered a still shocked Harry. The doors burst open and Daphne fell into his arms, tears falling from her scared blue eyes. "Shh. It's alright, Daph. I've got you. You're okay. We're both okay." The younger boy consoled, stroking her blonde locks gently. They fell to the floor, Daphne's head on Harry's chest as she wept, Harry holding her in place.

"They're here, Cyrus. Relax." Victoria whispered to her worried husband. They'd been unable to find their children and were quickly worrying about their whereabouts and safety. They had found them asleep, Harry propped up against the heavy wardrobe, their daughter was cuddled against him, streaks of long dried tears on her face. But they looked so at ease, so at peace. Victoria smiled, looking at her husband who had small frown. He was a protective father and there was a boy with his daughter. Even if the boy was basically his own. They carefully tried to pick up Daphne, who groaned and pushed them away in her sleep, comfortable where she was.

Harry slowly came out of his flashback as Daphne pulled on his sleeve. "L-lets go.." She stuttered. Harry nodded, taking her hand and leading them back down to the dungeons, finding the hidden doorway into the Slytherin house. They walked in, confused at seeing Blaise and Tracey asleep on the sofa facing the fireplace. "Go to bed. I'll wake them up, Daph." Harry said quietly. Daphne nodded, giving Harry a small, shaky smile before disappearing into the dorm hall. Harry heard her room door open and close, then turned to his sleeping friends. He walked over, shaking Zabini awake. The Italian boy groggily opened his eyes, looking at the raven haired boy who was giving him a smirk. The boy's eyes shot open and he jumped up, somehow not waking Tracey. "Well, aren't you two comfy?" Harry teased his friend. The boy looked confused for a moment, looking to where he had been laying and realizing that Tracey had slumped onto his shoulder. "N-no! This-this isn't- I didn't- sh-she-!" The blushing boy stuttered, trying to explain. "Blaise. Come back to bed, honey." Came the asleep voice of one Tracey Davis. Harry's smirk grew, watching his friend's face turn into such a deep crimson that put the Weasley hair to shame.

"Come off it, Potter." Blaise said. Harry had told Daphne what happened at the breakfast table, much to the brown-haired boy's embarrassment. Daphne had an amused expression on her face, while Harry smugly looked at his glaring friend. Much to Blaise's disdain, Tracey decided to tease him about it too. "Aww" she cooed, making the boy look away indignantly. "Did little Blaisey get all comfy next to little ol' me?" Tracey continued with a laugh, making Blaise excuse himself from breakfast and off to who knows where. Tracey laughed as he walked away grumbling, deciding that he hadn't had enough and followed, giggling to herself with every step. Harry looked at Daphne who raised an eyebrow. Harry frowned and she rolled her eyes, getting up and walking to the library, leaving Harry alone at the table. With a sigh, he got up. He was about to go after Daphne when he saw Malfoy walking in. Harry's face became cold as he glared at the boy, stomping angrily towards the blond who paled as he saw Harry, trying to step back between Crabbe and Goyle, neither of which understood Malfoy's intent Harry got into the boy's face. "You honorless, disgraceful prat " he spat vehemently. "How dare you try and weasel your way out of a duel? How dare you try and tip off Filch on where we'd be. How dare you try and make a fool of me?" The blond stared in fear, unable to tear his grey eyes away from Harry's green ones. The anger was tangible, a spark of accidental magic causing a quick electrical snap at Draco's feet. The frightened blond yelped, trying to climb over Goyle as Crabbe looked around for whoever cast the small electric bolt.

A small bunch of cheers erupted from all four tables as Draco ran from Harry, particularly from the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. Harry took a moment, collecting himself as he walked to the exit of the hall. "Great job, Harry." Came a pair of voices. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see two red haired twins walking near by.

"Not sure we could of done that." Said the one on the left.

"Not that we wouldn't have tried." Said the right one.

"In fact," began the right one.

"We have." Finished rhe left one.

"Loads of times." They said together.

Harry looked at the twins, confused by the dizzying display of twinspeak. With that, the twins slapped him on the shoulders in congratulations as they walked away, talking between themselves. "They're not too bad. You get used to them." Said the youngest Weasley boy, standing there awkwardly. "So uh..hey. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." Said the boy nervously. "I didn't ask." Said Harry icily. He walked away, leaving the confused redhead behind. "I think Fred and George are right. Those snakes really do rub off on you." He said, shuddering as he stared at Harry's retreating figure.

Harry walked to the library, seeing the librarian, Madam Pince, sulking after some third years. He went down the massive shelves, looking in between then for his blonde friend. After some searching he found her sitting by a familiar bushy haired witch. "Daphne. Granger. " He greeted, approaching the two girls. Daphne rolled her eyes and left, leaving Harry with the muggle witch. He watched her go, confused. He was about to stand up when the girl at the table put her hand up, signaling for him to stop. "She doesn't want you to go after her, Harry." Said the girl, barely looking up from her homework. He looked over her work and balked. He did his work as best as he could, but this girl was something else. Her entire parchment was filled in with meticulously written down paragraphs, definitely much longer than what professor Quirell had asked of them. He diverted his attention from her homework to the girl herself. She was an awkward looking girl, which was by no means bad. Light brown skin and long, very bushy brown hair was what stood out the most. Well, second most. This girl was brilliant, top marks in all classes other than potions. He figured that was probably because Snape detested the Gryffindors more than he despised Harry. Tracey was sure that the girl wasn't actually muggle born, just said that so that her scholarly feats were more impressive.

Harry frowned at the girl. "How would you know that?" He asked bluntly. "She told me so." Hermione replied simply. He looked at her. "And why would she tell you anything?" He asked. "You needn't be rude. She came here, said something about being embarrassed, and left as you arrived." Said the girl, not looking up from her homework. He looked at her. "She told you what happened?" He said in surprise. The girl finally looked up and eyed him curiously. "No, she simply said she was embarrassed and didn't want to be around you for a while." She said, waiting for his reaction. "I-I'm sorry!" She said quickly, seeing the boy drop into his chair, his eyes downcast. If she didn't know better, she swore the boy was about to cry. "Why?" Harry said so quietly that Hermione was sure she missed it. "Why what, Harry?" She asked, biting her lip. It didn't seem he heard her. "Why doesn't she want to be around me?" Said the boy, possibly at nothing. "She promised..." the boy said, looking very upset. Hermione smiled at him apologetically, softly patting his hand. The boy pulled away, as if shocked. He got up and left, the girl looking nervously at the boy who shakily walked away.

-A/N-

I've been keeping some of the chapters closer to the book, but for a while now there's gonna be some more completely original chapters. There will be more to the backstory behind Harry and Draco, as well as some chapters focusing more on Daphne's perspective. There's two main characters and they both need spotlight time.

I'm ending the poll on Harry and Daphne's relation early due to the overwhelming responses. Despite some votes against it, Harry and Daphne will be soul bound. It won't be the main focus, but I will make sure that it gets attention.

Now the reviews!

Lokarryn- thank you very much! It wouldn't make sense to have him have the same friends in a different world. Ron and him will never be friends, but Hermione will be more in the story. Keep an open eye for the smart girl. I've got plans for her.

KnowPein- thank you, and I will try to avoid clichés. And I won't have unnecessary support characters or add in magic brothers or anything like that. A few background OCs to put names and faces to other students, but no one of consequence. As for bashing, I'm trying to avoid bashing anyone as much as possible.

Guest- way ahead of you..

Vukk- that was...oddly specific. And while I am curious as to why they should be avoided, the votes have leaned heavily against you. Also, as a way to get a feel and set up for the story, I kept some of the details close to the books while indeed changing some stuff around. Solid bones are useful when building something good, and the story provides those perfectly. I will be expanding in these next few chapters, and showing more from the other star of my show and putting more in-between from the changed up events of the book.

Many thanks for the follows and favorites, many loves to the readers. Please review and enjoy! See you soon.

-Vaine


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trials of Separation and Close Ties with Friends

-A/N-

just a quick little thing here, I have received a few smart pieces of advice, such as adding some kind of subheadings or markings to show a scene is ending. I also wanted to work on my chapter length and give you more for your time, and hopefully something that is good and interesting and along with the story. After several reviews, personal messages, and votes, it was decided that Harry and Daphne are soul bounded. I will explain that in due time and work off of that. The first few chapters set the stage I needed, and there will be a lot more to come. This one, for example is quote free from the book, and will be entirely from Daphne's perspective. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Daphne stomped out of the library, her face flush with embarrassment. Though it pained her to be away from her friend, Daphne couldn't find the way to show face yet. Of course Harry had seen her cry. By that was literally years ago, Daphne thought. She was by no means angry at the green eyed boy who saved her. She was mad at herself. Just like when the people attacked her home. Harry was the brave one, the one without fear. The Halloween of the attack, she'd frozen up and hidden, while Harry ran down stairs and see if he could help. And it just happened again, she thought miserably. She'd frozen up. The giant dog had been about to snack on them as the bite-sized morsels they were to it. Right after seeing it, Daphne had resigned herself to her inevitable end, unable to tear her eyes away from the monstrous creature in the corridor. She heard the growls, hell, she felt them. She didn't react. She was gripped by fear and gave in. And once more, Harry saved her. He held her while she cried, realizing that she almost died. Realizing that she almost got her best friend killed. And for what? Malfoy and his idiotic bantering, she thought miserably.

Daphne continued down the halls alone, not really caring where she went. Malfoy, she thought again, her fists clenching as she thought of the arrogant git. The blond rat had always hated Harry. Not just for being more interesting than himself, but because of what his existence meant. The dishonor and shame the Malfoy name earned after their Master and Lord was bested by a toddler. To Malfoy, Harry was a walking, breathing, living insult, one that must be crushed. It didn't help his overblown ego that Daphne had chosen Harry over him. It had been almost a year ago now. Or had it been more?

Daphne and Harry were with Cyrus, as Victoria had taken ill. They were on business at one of the shopping districts in West Wales where Cyrus did some of his work, running apothecary supply manufactures and import/export lines. Business had always been good, especially with the magical schools in Europe alone that required the right and best ingredients for their potions, big companies that mass produced various potions, such as skelegrow, and even the private sectors, where amateur and professional potioneers could get the items they needed for their new ideas or refining existing ones. It was on this same business trip that they first met Draco Malfoy. Cyrus walked off, asking the kids to remain near a sweets shop in the district while he attended business in the store next to it. Daphne led Harry into the candy store where they gazed upon the biggest collection of chocolates and sweets they'd ever seen. One wall was even cascading whole candy bars as they were made, landing softly in the bin below that seemed to empty just as it was filled by the hands of excited children and customers. They wandered the shop, hand in hand until Daphne spotted a quiet boy in the corner. He seemed to be looking down at rhe clientele for some reason, a smug sneer on his face as he took in the patrons.

Draco looked at the two kids. They seemed about his age, but what seemed odd wasn't them holding hands, but rather that they both seemed irritatingly uninterested in him. Daphne watched the boy approach while Harry checked a slightly tipped bin of every-flavored jelly beans. The boy stopped in front of them and offered his hand with a curious type of smile. "Hello," he said in a practiced tone. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Harry's ears caught this and instantly put himself between Daphne and the newcomer, glaring at the boy with such coldness that he took a forced step back. "What's your problem?" Growled the blond boy, glaring at the black haired boy but not taking a step closer."You are!" Harry almost screamed. "You're family with those freaks who cost Roland his foot. You're family with those monsters who attacked Greengrass manor!" Draco paled slightly, but recovered, turning to sneer at the boy. "So." He said, sizing the boy up. "You're the great Harry Potter. Shame, really. I expected someone better." The blond turned to Daphne, ignoring the boy who was between them. "With such a prominent family, Greengrass," said Draco, now understanding who the blond girl was, "you should have better friends than this shame here." He signaled towards Harry, whose glare could freeze a dementor in its flight. "You're right." Daphne said, giving Draco a false smile. Harry turned to his friend, shocked, while the Malfoy boy smirked. "I do need better company. Come, Harry. Let's find someone worth our time." She finished snobbily. Harry grinned at her, turning to give Malfoy the biggest victorious smirk a ten year old could manage. They walked past him, Draco staring after them in stunned disbelief. "My father will hear about this!" The boy roared at them as they walked out, laughing at Malfoy's weak threat.

Daphne came back to the present at the sensation of a poke in her ribs. She quickly spun around, reaching for her wand before seeing Tracey standing there, giving her a concerned look. "What?" Daphne asked. Tracey looked her friend over carefully. "Daphne, I've been trying to talk to you for almost ten minutes. You've had a blank look on your face this entire time and I've been worried! Are you okay? Are you feeling ill? Did something happen between you and your betrothed? Are you igno-mmmph!" The blonde girl put her hand over the brunette's mouth, her eyes wide. "Tracey!" She hissed. She looked around quickly, pulling her friend into a near by door. They entered the empty class, satisfied that it was person, portrait, and Peeves free, she let go of Tracey's mouth, the girl gingerly feeling her mouth. "Ow, that hurt!" She complained, glaring slightly at Daphne, who looked at her curiously. "What? " Tracey snapped. "Why did you call Harry my betrothed?" She asked, eyeing her friend curiously. Tracey's frown slowly melted away into a huge smile. "I knew it!" She said, her hands shot up in celebration. Daphne frowned and shook her head, getting Tracey to calm down a bit. "No, you don't get it. Betrothed. What does that mean?" Daphne asked, curious. Tracey blanched, staring incredulously at her friend. "Y-yoh mean..you two aren't..?" Tracey stuttered. Daphne frowned. "Aren't what?" She asked her shorter friend. "I dunno..like..engaged? Set to be married?" Daphne blushed, but gave her friend a skeptical look. "The the hell kind of question is that?" She shrieked, embarrassed that Tracey would ask that. "Tracey, we're ELEVEN. We haven't even dated yet!" She said quickly. Tracey smirked. "Dated yet? So you plan on dating." She said with a smile. Daphne shook her head quickly. "Wh-what? N-no! H-Harry and I- I mean, he- isn't!" Daphne tried, much to her own continued embarrassment while Tracey laughed.

Daphne took several breaths, trying quickly to relax. Tracey kept eyeing her with a smirk, feeling very proud of herself for flustering one half of Hogwarts' own Ice Rulers. Daphne had of course heard the monikers people had set for her and Harry. She didn't much care for them. The Ice King and his Ice Queen. The Frost Monarchs, the Ice Rulers. King and Queen Cold. Jack and and Jill Frost. All of the names ran into similar ideals. They were cold, was the general idea. And here, Tracey managed to burn the entire frosty exterior with a simple question. Definitely gonna have to work on that...Daphne thought, slowly more relaxed. She looked at her friend and her triumphant expression. "Tracey, why would you think that Harry and I are...betrothed?" She asked, using the word that Tracey had. "Oh dear, sweet, merciful Morgana. Where to begin?" The brunette asked excitedly. Without waiting for an answer, Tracey began rattling off a long, LONG list of reasons she believed Daphne and Harry were engaged.

Several long whiles passed, and Daphne began to worry about her friend, while trying to listen to the long winded explanation that Tracey had. It'd been. Nearly fifteen minutes and Daphne was sure her friend hadn't stopped to catch her breath. "...AAAAAND," Tracey concluded, finally taking a pause between her words, "you two are just so deliciously cute together!" She finished with a giggle. Daphne was staggered, looking awestruck by her friend, not just because of how long she'd taken to say everything, but because she'd made some very good points. "That's...wow. that's very thorough." She said lamely. Tracey beamed, her friend still processing all of what she'd been told. "So, what was it?" Tracey asked, still on a roll. "Did your parents set a marriage contract? That would make sense, that explains why you and Harry are always so near each other." Daphne glared at her friend, very annoyed that her glare was ineffective against the smirking girl."My parents hate marriage contract, first of all," Daphne said indignantly. "They threw a fit when they found out uncle Roland and aunt Jemma were interested in one for Astoria." Tracey looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow, not seeming convinced. "Why would they make a contract for me, and for that matter, why with a boy I live with?" Daphne asked. Tracey's smile shrunk down, slowly turning into a frown the more she thought about it. "I guess..." Tracey finally said, sounding oddly down. Daphne shrugged and continued walking, Tracey following her friend.

Daphne noticed the footsteps and turned to Tracey, giving her a questioning look. "Why are you following me?" Tracey looked at her friend with another raised eyebrow. "We're Slytherins. We can't wander around alone. You know how the school thinks of us." She told her inquisitive friend. Daphne shrugged again. "Alright then, Tracey." Was all she said. Tracey smiled and hugged her friend quickly, much to Daphne's surprise. "Let's go then, Daph!" She said with arounfvaunlright smile. Daphne stopped again, doing a double take. "Did...did you just call me 'Daph'"? She asked slowly. Tracey nodded, proud of herself. "Only Harry or my family call me 'Daph'." The blue eyed girl said. Her friend smirked, her brown eyes on Daphne's blue ones. "Not anymore."

Daphne made her way to the Great Hall, only to stop. She quickly turned and hid behind a suit of armour by the entrance as Harry and Blaise walked by quickly, holding a long, thin package shaped like a broom. "Where's your girlfriend, Pott-Hey! That's a broom!" She heard Malfoy from down the hall. She rolled her eyes and walked in, giving one last look at Harry before venturing into the Great Hall by herself. She knew she was eventually going to have to talk with Harry again. It oddly hurt her to not be. But best friend or not, he saw her in a vulnerable state. She couldn't be the weak one in the pair. Sure, she didn't have Harry's odd Gryffindor-like courage, but she was a Slyherin, damn it. She smiled to herself, proud of using the term correctly. "No, honey. That's an adult word. You can't use it because it's a swear." Her mother had said. I can totally be grown up, Daphne thought smuggly. She sat down at her usual spot and began putting lunch on her plate. "Harry, pass me the...pumpkin...juice..." She said, slowing down quickly. Harry wasn't there. He just left the hall. Daphne sighed and reached for the drink, just as a human colored troll of a girl picked it up from before her hands. "Pansy wants this, Greengrass." The girl rumbled. Daphne glared at the girl who stared back slightly shocked by the well practiced glare. Nervously the girl began to hand Daphne back the pumpkin juice jug before a hand stopped her. "Millicent. What the hell do you think you're doing, you rhino?" Millicent and Daphne turned to the stoney faced Pansy Parkinson, who took the juice from Millicent. The girl glared at her answer to Crabbe and Goyle before turning to Daphne with a smirk. "Troubles in Paradise, Greengrass?" The girl said rudely. Daphne raised an eyebrow and the girl cackled. "Ohh, did Daphy and Potty have a falling out already?" She turned with that, cackling right before it happened.

Daphne watched what looked to be happening in slow motion, watching Pansy suddenly trip, falling on her back before the jug of icy pumpkin juice burst over her, soaking the mean girl in the drink. Several loud laughs rang out from everyone who saw, others coming closer to try and get a better view. Pansy shrieked, tossing the empty container in the air. It landed behind her as she stoop up, enraged by her fall. She turned to walk out, almost falling over the previously discarded juice jug. With an angry scream, she fled the hall, enduring various jeers and cheers that rang up. Daphne was still in awe, but with a huge smile on her face. "Not very popular thay girl. Even for a first year." Said a familiar voice next to her. She turned to see Tracey sit next to her, putting her wand away with a huge smirk on the girl's face. Daphne blinked."What did you do?" She asked, eyeing Tracey's wand. The brunette smiled widely, looking around before leaning in. Daphne followed suit, curious about the answer. "Tripping jinx. Something I picked up from a book in the library." She whipsered, smiling at her friend. Daphne looked impressed, but asked none the less. "Why did you jinx her?" Tracey raised an eyebrow again, then the other, showing off her dexterity. "She messed with my friends." The girl said simply, gathering food to fill her own plate. Daphne looked at her friend, touched by the sentiment. With a smile, they dug in, enjoying the daily lunch feast provided by the school.

Tracey's laugh could be heard from the lowest dungeons to the highest towers of the castle they resided in. "And that's how Harry lost his glasses to a cat." Daphne said, laughing along with Tracey. They were walking back from the greenhouses by the Forbidden Forest to the castle, ready to get the books needed for transfiguration class when a familiar, and much disliked boy appeared. "Greengrass and Davis? Well, I guess filth really does stick." Draco said, looking at Crabbe and Goyle who chuckled at his remark. Daphne huffed and tried to walk past him, getting blocked off by Crabbe. "What are you-Hey!" Daphne said angrily as Draco grabbed her wrist, pulling her in. "Shove off, Malfoy." Tracey said, her wand drawn and pointed at the boy. Daphne struggled with Draco's grip as he moved himself to use Daphne as cover. Goyle pulled his wand out, pointing it at rhe girl who stood defiantly against them. "Are you halfblood filth this stupid you can't count? There's three of us against you." Draco sneered. Tracey narrowed her eyes, trying to copy Daphne's renowned glare. "You're giving your brick walls too much credit, Malfoy." She retorted. Draco replied with a snort, pulling his own wand against Daphne. "We just want to have a little chat with the young Greengrass...girl." Draco said slowly, as if he considered Daphne to be less than human.

The tense standoff continued, Tracey trying to judge which was the best plan of attack. Something caught her eye, as Daphne gave her a short, almost unnoticed nod. "Stupefy!" Tracey yelled, right as Daphne stomped on Draco's foot, making him swear and step back into Tracey's spell. The stunner, fueled by Tracey's anger at the Malfoy scion, knocked him into Crabbe, who fell over with an uncharacteristic effeminate scream. Goyle watched his compatriots fall, rushing to their aid as Daphne pulled her wand, stunning the large boy as he fell on the other two fallen boy's in a rather large three man pile. "Get off me!" Crabbe yelled, his hands pinned beneath both boys. "This will show you not to mess with your superiors, filth." Tracey said, mocking Malfoy's voice. "Trace, that was amazing!" Daphne said, hugging her friend tightly. Tracey looked stunned, glancing at the blonde girl. "Wow. Two firsts at once?" She chuckled. Daphne took a step back, clearing her throat. "Uh...sorry. I got a bit..carried away." She chuckled nervously at rhe shorter girl who smirked. "Are you kidding me?" Tracey said with a grin. "Not only did YOU hug ME, but you ALSO called ME Trace!" Said the girl, putting emphasis on several key words. Daphne blushed lightly and looked down at her feet, embarrassed by her actions. With a grin, Tracey led them to the castle, taking care to tread on Malfoy's hand on the way.

"Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis. Any reason why you are late?" Asked an irate Professor McGonagall. "We were held up by Draco and his friends, Professor." Tracey said with a sly grin. The show was not lost on McGonagall. "Held up?" The girls nodded. "Forcibly?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. "Yes, Professor." Daphne said, meeting the teacher's gaze. The class was paying complete attention to the two girls, Harry looking very worried while Blaise looked smug. "Is anyone hurt?" McGonagall asked, eyeing the girls for damages. "Only Malfoy and his lugnuts." Tracey said with a smirk. A smile very briefly flashed across McGonagall's face, so quickly that Daphne was sure she imagined it. "Very well. Take your seats. The lecture is in your book, page twenty two. We will be working in turning one eating utensil into anoth-" She was interrupted by Malfoy walking in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "Mister Malfoy," McGonagall began, making half of the class snicker, "Why are you late? Draco grumbled and sat down. "We had to finish some class work for Professor Sprout." The boy tried, confused when a few people began laughing. "Is that why you have grass stains on your clothes, the three of you?" She asked, cock in an eyebrow. Several more people began laughing before the instructor silenced them. Draco didn't understand what was happening until he saw Tracey grinning slyly, waving at him. "P-professor, they l-" he started. "That's enough, Mister Malfoy. You will be joining me for detention this Friday with both Messers Crabbe and Goyle." Draco groaned, his head dropping on his desk.

"Now as I was saying, we will be turning one utensil into another, and back." McGonagall said, Summoning various forks and spoons at everyone's desk. Daphne turned to Tracey, handing her a fork. Tracey smiled, taking it with a nod. Daphne noticed Harry looking at her with a confused and saddened expression. Daphne looked hurt for a second before smiling at him. He nodded with a small smile. Blaise smirked at them before turning back to his schoolwork. Daphne sighed, trying to get the spell right. So far she made a spork.

Daphne walked out into a courtyard, looking at the bright blue sky. The pleasant September breeze made the forest beyond the school grounds look like a waving green sea, going smoothly with the wind. She looked out, enjoying the serene scene, smiling pleasantly. "Well, that's a new look." Said a voice to her left. She looked over to see Tracey smiling back at her. "Hey, Trace. I'm just waiting for Harry.." She said, trailing off. "Want me to stick around? " Daphne shook her head and Tracey nodded. "See you in the hall later then." She said, walking away. Daphne watched her walk away, suddenly thankful for her new friend. She saw Harry walk by, stopping to say hi to Tracey on the way, who took Blaise with her. He ran to her, stopping at her side.

Daphne sighed, looking away into the sky. Harry tried to take her hand, but Daphne pulled away. She turned to him, seeing the confusion and hurt on his face. "Harry, don't misunderstand me. I've been talking with Tracey and people are...assuming things." She said nervously. Harry looked at her confused, the hurt slowly leaving. "What do you mean, Daph?" Daphne gave a quick look around before speaking, filling Harry in on the marriage contract rumors their closeness was inspiring.

"So...because of a few people believing something made up, you'd rather put a bit of space between us publicly." Harry said, basically summerizing the situation. Daphne nodded, understanding how daft it sounded. "That's...pretty stupid." Harry said, looking at his friend with a frown. Daphne signed and nodded. "I'm very aware, but it might help us out down the future." She said. "And how exactly is some space gonna help?" He asked her. "Well, what if down the line I wanted a boyfriend, and no boy would come near me because of a rumor that you and I are a couple?" She said. Harry looked confused. "So you want a boyfriend?" Daphne sighed and shook her head. "Not now, but I dunno. Maybe in a year or two. What if I start to fancy a guy out there and I can't be with him because he thinks I'm with you?" She asked. Harry looked at her with a frown, but nodded slowly. "I guess I get what you mean." He said slowly. "But what does 'distance between us' mean? We live together, and we've been friends since we were born, or at least since we've been old enough to be social for friends." He said. Daphne nodded slowly. "Well, maybe we start by letting go of the hand holding. We're not five anymore, Harry.." he nodded in agreement. "Alright then. With Blaise and Tracey in our circle, then your future lovers have nothing to worry about." Harry said with a smirk. "Prat." Daphne said, turning to walk back inside to get dinner.

They walked back into the school, up to the Great Hall. Daphne slowly inched away from Harry and Harry took a half step between as they walked, hearing the whisperings of the different students they crossed.

"Are those the Frost Monarchs?"

"Oh shit, is that the Slytherin couple everyone's talking about?"

"Aww they look so cute together!"

"Aren't they too young for a marriage contract?"

"No, marriage contracts can be made at any time between two magical people."

"Oh."

"Well, looks like they couldn't stay away for longer than a day."

"Are they back together already? Dammit, I owe Jordan a few galleons."

This uncomfortable walk continued until they got to the hall, but how much it actually bothered them, nobody knew but they. Both Daphne and Harry had clod glares for everyone they walked by, seeming to ignore every indirect word while walking through every direct one with an arctic shoulder. Harry made his way to the Slyherin table, sitting next to Blaise. Daphne watched him, about to head next to him and stopped. She sat next to Tracey, who gave her a funny look.

"What?" She said, looking at her friend who still had the same funny look. "Why aren't you sitting by Harry?" Tracey asked, trying to keep what looked like a straight face. "We talked about what you said and decided that we can publicly distance ourselves a bit." Tracey's face instantly fell, reaching into her robes to pull a small pouch. She handed it to Blaise who opened it with a smirk, pleased with its contents and putting it away. Daphne glared at her friends. "What the hell was that?" She demanded. Blaise turned with a smirk, taking a small pouch from Harry too, making Daphne look even angrier. "They both bet that it you knew what people thought about you, you'd still stick by Harry like you have. I knew you'd try and put some space between yourselves or at least act like you were. I won." The boy said, crossing his arms with a very pronounced smirk there.

"Wait, you knew?" She asked, looking at Harry who nodded. "Of course. I thought if I acted somewhat downcast, you'd stick with me. I should have known better than to try the pity play." Harry said, remarking his failed plan. Tracey giggled, and Blaise chuckled. Daphne wasn't even slightly amused. "That was...very Slytherin of you, Potter." Said Joshua Montague, a third year who was on the quidditch team. "Well done. Didn't think you really had it in you. But then again, I don't know who anyone was kidding. The hat's never wrong."

-A/N-

So this was the first chapter with Daphne as our lead. And they're taking a break from each other. Can anything but good come from this? Yes. Lots of bad and drama. There's gonna be more chapters like this where it's unrelated to the book events and more of their day to day lives, and some of their classes, more in depth. And don't worry, despite this small rift between them, this is still a bond story so expect that to take play.

eventually.

another thing is, I didn't use sub headers, but I did put some lines in between different scenes or scene changes to make the story a bit more legible. Let me know what you think?

Also, sorry for the late update. I ended a three year relationship yesterday with a beautiful girl who I very dearly loved, but the situation was not mutual. So...yeah.

And now the reviews!

Bella- Harry was told, but the people who told him ARE friends of Sirus. It's only natural to want to believe your friends over the truth, or so young Potter thinks.

KnowPein- thanks for the scene change advice, I hope this helps out. Also, Daphne's mood was explained in this chapter. I'm glad you like colder Harry, but being closed off always has its repricussions.

Teufel1987- Thanks, and first, as far as the wand gender goes, I couldn't remember if it was a brother or sister wand, so I kinda went with what sounded right to me. It wasn't a big change up, more just the luck of the draw. As for Malfoy's foul language, in the Harry Potter series, Draco's relation with Harry and his friends was a rivalry and they were more than anything annoying. In this, Draco really, and I mean REEEALLY hates Harry. Plus he made sure no adults of consequence were around to hear his words, so there's that. Draco isn't an idiot, and he's not a weak wizard in my story, but for now he hasn't really come into his own yet, and his arrogance is holding him back (hence what happened here.)

I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope to see you soon!

-Vaine


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Friends, Bonds, and Twins

-A/N- so far, I've gotten a lot of positive feedback on the story. Got my first real negative review which honestly doesn't bother me much. I'm not trying to appeal to everyone with my writing, and I am not an English major nor a big wig writer. I'm a dude making ametuer writing with the sole purpose of entertaining. I am very lax on description, not because I can't describe how my characters look, I've got a picture of them clear in my head, but because I want my readers to imagine how these characters look and sound and live. This chapter is gonna be more description heavy (not insanely much, just enough to describe things better and give you guys a better picture.)Also I don't have a beta reader and if you're interested in the role, please PM me. I have a friend who feeds ideas but otherwise the writing, checking, and publishing is done entirely by me. So here is my second chapter Starring the amazing Daphne Greengrass!

Gasping. That's what a lot students were doing when Daphne got up to the Great Hall. No, not gasping, she thought, gagging. The Hall seemed enveloped in some sort of simmery green haze, filling the giant room perfectly. Whoever set this up made sure it was all stay in the halls, Daphne thought, looking at the wall-like haze over the entrance. A tall student with brown hair, probably a fourth year, ran for the door, bouncing off the door with a comical boing aound. Daphne giggled.

"Well, dear brother, I do believe we made the fabled Ice Queen laugh." Said a voice behind her. Daphne turned to see the infamous Weasley twins standing next to each other with bemused smiles on their faces.

"It would certainly look like that, Fred." Said the second twin. Daphne frowned a bit.

"Can anyone tell me where this 'Ice Royalty' thing comes from?" Daphne asked them, glaring at the twins widening smiles. "From that right there, my Queen." Said the one on the left who she assumed was George with an exaggerated bow. Daphne giggled a bit, makingthe twins step forward with opposing hands out at her.

"The name is George." Said the one on the right. His brother smacked him, earning him a smirk from his twin. "George, don't lie to her. I'm George." Said the right twin. Daphne started laughing a bit at the boys as they argued over which one of them was Fred or George, before they argued over who was 'Gred' and 'Feorge'. With a suddenly bow before her, the twins spoke in unison, making Daphne hold the wall in laughter.

"We are Wed Freasely and Weorge Geasely, forever at your service, our Darling Queen." They said together. Daphne gave them a large grin and curtsied. "You may rise, my knights." Daphne said in a very phoney posh accent. The twins rose, hands over their hearts. Daphne pointed back at the gaseous door that had the students trapped inside, along with a very irate looking Flitwick. The twins grinned and nodded.

"Why yes, that was entirely our doing." Said the twin on the right. "Several specialized stink bombs that fill an entire room." His doppelganger nodded before adding "Our own creation, my Queen."

Daphne looked impressed, turning to the hazy mist in the hall, and shuddered thinking about the students that were trapped inside. "That must be an awful stench." She said, watching the green mist darken and lighten, rolling about the hall. "Dragon dung and our little Ronnikins" said one of the twins. Daphne raised an eyebrow and looked at them.

"Ronnikins?" She asked plainly. The twins nodded, proud of themselves.

"Why of course, your Highness." Stated the left twin. "Our brother, Ron. He has some of the most noxious gasses to come from a none-decomposing person."

Daphne looked disgusted, looking back at the people caught in the hall. The twins were indiscriminate with their pranks, with members of all four houses caught inside the Great Hall. Several students were more relaxed, calming down once Flitwick began casting bubblehead charms to give everyone some clean air. With another comical sound, the block on the door fell, the students rushing out and into the fresh air. Daphne looked back at the twins.

"How did you two block the door?" She asked, now very interested. The twins smiled and shook their heads.

"Sorry, my liege. But not all secrets can be divulged so easily." Said the right twin.

"Indeed, we need to have some surprise amoung us." Said the left.

"WEASLEYS!" Roared a voice from down the hall. They saw Argus Filch, caretaker of Hogwarts, shuffling angrily towards them. "I KNOW THIS WAS YOUR DOING, SO STAY RIGHT THERE!" He continued, trying to make his was past the students who were still escaping the great stink.

"With that..." Said the left twin.

"We must go." Said the right, taking off quickly the second his brother did. Daphne watched the twins run, walking into a wall and vanishing through it. She stared with her mouth gaping, unsure of what she just witnessed.

"And they just vanished into the walls?" Harry asked Daphne. They were back in the Slytherin Common Room while the Great Hall was being vented. Daphne nodded and Tracey laughed, leaning back against her seat.

"Tracey, can you stop laying about the sofa and sit? The ground is starting to get uncomfortable." Blaise asked, stretching while on the ground in front of Tracey's claimed spot. The girl smiled ruefully and sat up, allowing her friend the comfort of the sofa. "Much better." Blaise said, his back audibly popping as he adjusted himself.

"Those two are absolutely hilarious!" Tracey said. "I know Malfoy and his lot complain about basically everyone who isn't Slytherin. An exception here and there. "She added, wiggling her eyebrows at Harry and Daphne. "And they kept everyone trapped in the Great Hall! I want to know how!" Tracey said, smiling and trying to hold back her laughter. As if to punctuate Tracey's train of thought, the doors to the common room burst open, allowing Malfoy and Pansy to walk in. Before anyone could say a single word, a foul stench permeated the room, making them gag and cover their faces.

"I knew you stank, Malfoy." Harry said with a grin on his covered faced, "but this is ridiculous." Tracey and Blaise groaned at his joke, but smirked nonetheless. Malfoy glared at them and stormed off to the bathroom, Pansy walking off to the girl's bath. The four friends looked at each other and burst out laughing, Tracey falling from her seat.

"That...was amazing!" Tracey said from the floor, trying to catch her breath. Her friends voiced their agreements before another figure walked into the common room.

"Miss David. Is there any reason you've chosen the floor as a spot to lay in?" Asked Professor Snape, eyeing the group with his usual emotionless stare. The girl in question quickly got up and sat up straight next to Blaise. He looked at them for a moment and spoke again in his soft tone. "The Great Hall is clear of the gas. I need the students to make sure they eat. Dumbledore's orders." He said, turning with a billowing cloak and walked from the room.

"You think he'd at least care about his house." Daphne said, standing up. Her friends did too, straightening out their clothes.

"He does. Other than a black haired bespectacled boy we all know." Blaise said with a smirk. Daphne copied his facial expression as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't your face know how to do something else, Zabini?" Harry asked with a frown. Blaise's hand shot to his chest over his heart.

"You wound me, Ice King!" He cried in fake agony. The smirk returned to his face as Harry glared, making him chuckle.

The foursome walked to the Great Hall, talking about their homework assignments. In particular, how they could help Harry get a better grade in Snape's class. He did the work spot on, but it was very clear to everyone that Snape HATED the boy.

"Your Majesties." Said a pair of voices behind them. The group turned to see the Weasley twins on one knee, paying homage to the group. Daphne smiled and stepped to the forefront, holding her hand out. They took turns making a huge showing of kissing her hand, she motioned Harry to follow suit. He looked at her questioningly but did as she asked.

"What an honor, my Ice Kig!" Said one of them, taking his hand and planting a long wet kiss on it.

"Quite honored, my Lord!" Said the second one with a Cheshire cat grin, leaving a second sloppy smooch on his hand. Harry looked at Daphne confused and she replied with a smirk.

"How are you guys doing? Did Filch catch you two?" Daphne asked the twins.

"Of course not." Said the first twin.

"Filch might know the castle well.." Said the second

"But nobody knows it better than us." Finished the first.

"So you two trapped everyone in the Great Hall with the stink bombs?" Tracey asked excitedly. The twins grinned, nodding with pride. "How did you do it? Was it a charm? A hex? What kind of spell work did you use?" She asked, wanting answers.

They twins looked around and then at each other.

"If you want to know, follow us." They said before turning down the corridor and walking into a wall. The four friends watched in disbelief, walking slowly to the spot the twins vanished. They inspected wall, unsure of what happened. At first sight, it was a wall like the rest of them in castle. There was a sconce with a torch, a large and long section of brick and mortar that looked quite aged despite the preservation charms in place they'd learned from History class. Daphne felt the wall, tracing her fingers on the brickwork.

"I don't get it. It's a solid wall." She said, staring intently at the solid stone beneath her hands.

"Maybe it's another spell?" Blaise asked. He leaned against the same wall and fell right through with a yelp.

"Blaise!" Harry and Tracey said in surprise. Daphne saw them slowly feel the wall to the area where Zabini's feet were sticking out of the wall.

"It's an illusion!" Tracey said quietly, in a stunned voice.

"Of course. There's about one of fhese per hall." Said a familiar voice behind the fake wall. A head of fiery red hair and pale third year popped out from the wall, eerily similar to the way the ghosts did.

"Come on, George. Bring them in already." Said the other twin from within the wall.

"Right. Come on then." Said George, melting back into the wall. They heard Blaise mumble, part of his body poking out of the wall before disappearing into it. Tracey and Harry followed carefully, Daphne still looking on in awe. Just how much secrets did this castle hold? A ceberus and innumerable amounts of hidden passages, as a start, thought the Slyherin girl. She followed into the wall, unsure of where it would lead.

"Miss Greengrass. Is there any reason you and your...friends...were not in the Great Hall for dinner tonight?" Professor Snape asked Daphne, his cold black eyes burning into hers. She looked away, not meeting his eyes.

"A staircase shifted on us, Professor. And we got lost trying to find our way down." She lied, hoping he wouldn't call her out in it. His eyes kept staring at her unblinking.

"You are not new at the Caslte, Miss Greengrass. I figure between the four of you, you would have enough sense to check a map. But then it seems that certain companies have an ability to stunt one's common sense." Said the greasy haired man, his eyes turning to face Harry, who gave back an emotionless stare. He stared at his students for a moment before walking from the common room.

"Git." Harry said with a huff. Tracey and Blaise nodded,

"At least we're Slytherins. Whether or not he hates you, Harry, he wouldn't take points from his own house. Anyone else, sure. Especially Gryffindor." Blaise said. They all agreed, nodding slowly at his words.

"So in a sense, we're lucky." Daphne said, getting an agreement from everyone. "That being said, we ARE friends with Harry. It would be smart not to really push it. He might not take points from us, but I wouldn't put it past him to give us detention or worse." Everyone agreed again, mumbling as they accepted her words.

In reality, it hasn't exactly been their fault they missed dinner. Entirely. Fred and George had led them into the secret passage and up various hidden staircases. It surprised everyone that the twins knew the castle so well, finding hidden passages and stairwells in the hidden passages. According to them, Filch knew about some of the passages, which made sense. He was the caretaker and a disciplinary staff member. It would make sense he used the passages to get around faster. But according to the Weasleys, there were also many passages that even Filch was unaware existed.

"We have our ways around." Fred had told them with a mysterious smile. His brother grinned and nodded, whispering something to his twin. The four friends were on awe, some of the passages taking them directly to the highest towers to the dungeons, and even a secret one that led from House to House. Not directly, of course, but to the entrance of each. They wandered around for a while more before Blaise pointed out that it was almost curfew.

"Never fret, my snakes friends!" Said Fred, grinning at the students. Getting called snakes suddenly had them a bit on guard. Nothing against the twins, just the old house rivalry thing to make everyone paranoid. The grinning twin walked into another unseen wall, into a staircase with some very obvious house colors. There were green and silver tapestries along the wall, with the torches on the wall burning brightly. The stairs themselves were covered in a plush green carpeting, heading down its spiral to the obvious location. Daphne turned to thank the Weasleys, but they had vanished, no doubt into another hidden passage. She turned to her friends who were giving her questioning glances. With a shrug, she walked down the steps, Harry behind her, trailed by Blaise and finally Tracey, who was still in awe.

"I can't believe two students figured out this entire passageway system! Do you think they mapped it out? Do you think we should map it out? Maybe we should show some students if Mmhp!" Tracey's barrage of questions was cut down by Blaise who clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh. I think I hear students." He whispered to his friends. Daphne waited for the voices to pass before peering from the hidden staircase. With rhe coast clear, she signaled her friends to follow her. Instantly, they knew what part of the castle they were in and how to get back into the Slytherin house.

Daphne's decision to make some space between Harry and herself came with some...unwanted consequences for the girl. Harry had been spending some of his free time hanging out with Hermione Granger from the Gryffindor house. Nothing against the girl, Daphne thought, very smart and talented...for a muggle born. But something about their friendship bothered her. Outside of herself, Harry didn't have another girl he spent time with, not even Tracey. Why it bothered her, she didn't know.

"Maybe I feel a bit replaced.." She told Tracey as they walked out to the grounds. Potions class had gone over about as well as was expected. Snape ruthlessly tore into the Gryffindors, even Hermione, despite her very clear intelligence. He seemed to leave Harry alone for once, choosing to pick on Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil.

"But why? It's not like you have any sorta claim on him." Tracey said with a small grin, referencing the common rumor of her and Harry being betrothed and locked into a marriage contract. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"It's not that. It's just...weird. For eleven years, I've been his only friend. By his choice." She added, seeing Tracey's smirk. "He hasn't had interest in others until we met you and Blaise, so why the interest in Granger?" Tracey laughed, making Daphne glare at her friend.

"Daph, I didn't know better," she began, ignoring Daphne's muttering of "you don't." "I'd say you were jealous."

Tracey took a few steps and saw her friend stuck in stride. "What?" She asked with concern.

"I'm not jealous. I've no reason to be." Daphne said, more to herself than to Tracey. The shorter girl looked at her friend with worry.

"Daph, it was a joke.." She said, trying to relax the blonde girl. She took Daphne's hand and pulled her along slowly, the girl coming out of her trance with a small frown.

Was she jealous? She didn't have any reason to be. Her and Harry were nothing more than friends, as far as age knew. There was nothing more than friendship between the two children.

Little did Daphne know how wrong she was...

-Two Years Ago, Christmas Eve, Greengrass Manor-

"Mummy!" Daphne called to her mother. Victoria walked down stairs to see her daughter blushing madly. This caused an instant moment of unease to the matriarch of the Greengrass clan.

"What happened, my love? "Victoria asked with a small amount of worry in her tone. The girl pointed awkwardly at Harry who was looking at the floor, also blushing brightly.

"Uncle Roland he...he hung a mistletoe over us and wants to take a picture or me and Harry kissing." She said, looking away from her mother. Victoria giggled.

"Oh Roland, you didn't?" She asked with a smile. Roland simply shrugged with an easy grin, answering the question. She turned to the embarrassed children, her hands on her hips. "Sorry my dears. You know how your uncle is."

Daphne and Harry groaned and walked closer to each other, both very embarrassed by the happenings. Harry leaned in and kissed Daphne on the cheek.

"Happy?" She asked her mom. Victoria looked at her brother in law who was laughing.

"Awww c'mon you two. It's for the family albums." Roland said. Harry scowled, looking darkened and away from anyone. "Don't be that way, Harry. Just a quick peck for the grandparents and I'll let you kids get some extra treacle tart." He bribed.

Harry lit up and Daphne blushed again. As Roland readied his camera, Daphne sighed.

"It's just a quick thing, Harry. It'll be okay." Daphne told him. He nodded and leaned in for the peck. Such an innocent thing, really, a small peck between children. And yet, something unexpected happened. There was a flash, a bright light that for a moment enveloped both of the children in its golden glow. Both of the adults gasped, making the children blush again.

"Wh-what's wrong?" The children said together. The adults had no response, looking at each other with awe and worry.

"What was that light, mum?" Daphne asked. Victoria looked worried, unsure of how to answer.

"It was my camera flash, Daph." Roland said with a smile. Were the kids older, they would have noticed the smile not touching his eyes, showing his worry. The kids nodded and walked away, hand in hand.

"Was that...what I think it was?" Roland said with worry.

"Was what what?" Cyrus asked, walking down the stairs to his wife and brother.

"Cyrus...sit, please.." Victoria said with an anxious tone. As he did, both adults filled him in, not sure how he'd take the news. Cyrus paled slightly, and took a deep breath.

"A soul bond...this soon?" He said in a broken voice. His brother and wife looked at him, and he at them. Slowly a smile crept on his face, followed by a somewhat sad laugh. "Sirus called it. Right after Daphne was born and Harry was on his way out. 'No way it's a coincidence. They're meant for each other' he said. That mangy mutt was right."

-A/N-

so there it is, the soul bond neither of then know about. There's no way holding this from the kids is gonna blow up down the line, right?

Sorry this chapter took so long, to anyone who actually reads my author's notes, you'd know that I am dealing with work, school, and the fallout of ending a three year relation. It's been tough and I hope when things settle down I can get back into my daily uodates. Also, I once again toyed with the chapter setup, seeing if this is more to your liking. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Now to the reviews!

.dawnstar- thank you, and I'm trying my best with each update. I'm glad you like it, and I hope my writing keeps you hooked.

Teufel1987- Well, negative reviews and still be put in a positive spin. I'm sorry my story isn't exactly up to your standards, if you're looking for a new York times best seller, you're in the wrong place. This is ametuet writing at best, and no one is forcing you to read. As for the characters, they're children, but also people who have witnessed and lived serious stuff. And the guardians, well I haven't really given a feel for them quite yet. But I will give you something. I'm still playing around with formats and looking for a beta. If you can honestly help, let me know.

Nika- I hope this works for you!

Host- thank you and I hope the rest of the story works with you.

Vi38- your continued support is welcomed.

I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!

-Vaine


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ignoring Your Friends Makes Enemies

-A/N- Holy hell. The favorites and follows have absolutely blown up after the last chapter. Thank you guys so much, and without much ado, here is my next episode. This is gonna be another just course of the day chapter, but it will clear some stuff up and help move my plot along. Also, I just now noticed that my seperaters were being deleted by the site when I uploaded the chapters, which will now have strings of the lettet "o" seperating !

* * *

"It's been two days, Daphne." Said a somewhat irate Harry Potter, looking at his friend who simply turned and walked away with Blaise at her heels. Tracey looked at her friend and sighed, walking in the opposite direction with Harry.

It'd been days since Harry and Daphne talked or spent time together, owing to Daphne suddenly deciding she didn't need to talk with the boy who lived with her. This brought rhe obvious amounts of confusion to their small group, but the Hogwarts Rumor Mill was in full grind. Daphne could literally hear the comments being made as she walked down the hall, ranging from the ever present 'Ice Royalty' splitting up, to more serious allegations of marriage contracts falling apart from the Greengrass family suddenly losing both money and social standing, which was of course completely untrue.

Daphne sighed and walked on to class, making Blaise chuckle. She turned to the boy with a glare, getting a smirk in response.

"What's so funny, Zabini?" Daphne asked angrily. The boy snickered and pointed at her book bag.

"It's Sunday. There's no class and you're so upset over nothing that you haven't even noticed you're the only one in uniform." He replied with a smug look.

Daphne blinked. She stopped and looked at her outfit, the standard Hogwarts uniform and robe, while Blaise was in causal for someone of money clothes. An emerald green pullover with black trousers of obvious designer make, completed with black dragon-skin loafers. Daphne blushed. How hadn't she noticed this? She looked around and saw several other students from various houses going about their day, talking with their friends, laughing in revelry. And here she was, trying to go to a class that wouldn't happen until the morning tomorrow in the wrong part of the castle altogether. If it had been Monday, as she thought it was, she'd be heading to Binns for History of Magic on the fifth floor. Instead she found herself outside of Professor McGonagall's class, several days ahead of schedule.

"I uh...I didn't notice." Daphne said slowly. Blaise sighed, breaking his usual carefree routine.

"Daphne, look. Whatever is bothering you, you've got to tell someone. Harry's asked me yesterday and I didn'tknow what to say, I asked Tracey and honestly all she says is some nonsense about you being jealous. Whether or not that's true, you really ought to talk with Harry. Poor sod's been asking both Tracey and I about you for days now, since you've decided not to talk with him anymore." The boy said, shrugging as if it didn't matter.

"Why do you act like nothing is serious? Either everything is funny to you or it seems like it's beneath you. So why-" she began, trying to change the topic.

"Same reason you glare at everything. I'm a pureblood from a very well known family." He said with a shrug. "Whether or not I act like I care or not, I do. I'm worried about you. Something is bothering you and you're not telling us. We're your friends."

Daphne looked at rhe boy, who with another shrug, leaned against the wall. She sighed and looked at ground, mumbling.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Blaise said, raising an eyebrow. Daphne sighed.

"Tracey wasn't speaking nonsense. I'm upset Harry has another friend he spends time alone with. It's just...odd and a bit hurtful. I used to be the only person he hung out with alone. And now he's with that...Granger." the girl said, practically spitting out the bushy haired witch's name. Blaise snorted our a laugh, trying hard not to make too much of an ass of himself. He failed. When he regained his composure, he looked for his blonde friend, only to realize she had left in his fit.

oooooooooo

Daphne sighed, looking down at rhe grounds from the astronomy tower. Best view she could get after all. The blue skies spanned endlessly, punctuated by rolling green hills in the distance. The massive forests went on, blanketing the land in green, going so far that at a distance the forest looked like blades of grass. The Black Lake flowed like a giant mirror down the valley below, with Hogsmead down below against it. From here she could see the small village and sighed. Only third years and higher were allowed to visit. The Weasley twins did claim they'd been visiting since their first year, however. Knowing them, she was inclined to believe them.

"So. This is where you ran off to." Said a familiar voice behind her. Daphne turned to see her life long friend standing there, smiling sadly at her. "I should have known. You've always liked high places." She looked at Harry, smiling softly at him.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"I had an...interesting talk with both Blaise and Tracey. They wanted me to talk with you and see if we could patch things up because they both are very unhappy with our current situation." He said. "I'm also very unhappy with things. You just stopped talking to me and I don't get it."

Daphne sighed and began to explain herself to the boy, worried by his unreadable expression. With a sigh, the boy sat next her and looked out to the grounds with her.

"Daph, I could never replace you. Honestly, since you walked away, Hermione has been someone to do homework with. She's a bit bossy, but not a bad person." He said. Daphne smiled and leaned against him, his shoulder proping her head up.

"I know I was being childish. But hey, give me a break. I'm eleven!" She said with a smile.

"We both are, genius." Harry said, laughing.

"So...are we good?" Daphne asked, looking at her friend.

"Nah. Not yet." Harry replied. Daphne looked at him worried before he cracked up, laughing loudly.

"You utter prat!" Daphne said with a giggle, smacking him playfully.

They sat up in the tower, laughing and talking. A small female head looked around the entrance. She saw the two of them laughing, and sighed. She turned to the boy who was standing impatiently next to her.

"Well?" He asked

"They're talking. And laughing. I think they'll be fine." Tracey said with a smile.

"About damned time." Blaise said with a sigh.

They smiled at each other and walked back down the tower, leaving the two friends enjoy their talk.

"We should head down for lunch, Daph." Harry said, standing up from his position. Daphne nodded and stood with him. They walked to the door, and down the corridor to the stairs, heading down. Daphne took his hand as if the last few days hadn't at all happened. They walked and talked, discussing the class ahead of them tomorrow. They reached the door and met with a grinning Tracey and a smirking Blaise, who wordlessly followed them in. Tracey in the other hand...not so much.

oooooooooooooo

"Daphne, Harry. A word, if I may?"

The question came from none other than Albus Dumbledore, who smiled cheerfully at them as he exited the Great Hall. With a nod, they walked down with him, the tall, thin wizard taking smaller steps than usual to accommodate the young ones in his wake.

"How are your studies going so far?" He asked, a smile on his face as he stepped on.

"So good so far." Harry said.

"Excellent, Professor." Daphne said.

"It seems Miss Greengrass is doing better. Any reason behind that, Harry?" Asked the headmaster with a glance at the boy. He turned his face down, mumbling about Snape and unfair grading.

"Ahh. I should have known that Severus and you would have some...issues." the old wizard said with a sly smile.

"Issues, sir?" Daphne asked curiously. Dumbledore nodded.

"As you well know, Harry's parents were both Gryffindors. And I'm sure Cyrus had mentioned that James and his friends were quite the group of pranksters, not unlike our Weasley Twins."

The two students nodded.

"Well, as the house rivalry goes, your father and his group of friends decided on a preferred target, who in this case, sadly, was Severus." The old man explained. Harry frowned.

"So, my dad and his friends were bullies?" Harry asked.

"Heavens no, Harry" the old man said. "The reason Severus hated your father is much more..complicated. But now isn't the time for this story."

Daphne looked at the headmaster who stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Licorice snaps." He said, chuckling as the children gasped. The statue got up and jumped to the side, revealing a spiral stairwell leading up. He led them up into a hidden office.

"This," The headmaster said with a smile, "is my office."

Daphne looked around, staring at various whirring and buzzing objects. She turned to the wall of portraits as Harry turned to the weird objects.

"Who are those?" Daphne asked, staring at the portraits.

"Well, obviously someone hasn't bothered to learn before asking stupid questions." Came a snide voice from one of the paintings. Several of the occupants in other paintings sighed and groaned.

"Not now, Phineas, please." Said his neighbor.

"The girl doesn't have any knowledge on the former headmasters of this grand school. Either that or she's very disrespectful." Said the painting angrily.

"Daphne, Harry. Phineas Nigellus, former Headmaster of Hogwarts years before my time." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes ever-twinkling.

"Dead or not, I was a Professor here and would like to be respected as such." Said Professor Nigellus, glaring from his seat in the painting.

"Errr...a pleasure to meet you, sir." Harry said.

"Indeed, a great pleasure and privilege to meet you, Headmaster Nigellus." Daphne said, using the practiced greeting her mother and father had instructed them to use when meeting someone too full of themselves.

"As it should be." The man in the portrait snapped, wandering off his painting.

"Forgive him, as Nigellus and I don't quite see eye to eye." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. The headmaster gestured to the chairs in front of him. The two children sat down, and looked somewhat confused.

"Professor, why are we in your office?" Daphne asked.

"Are we in trouble, sir?" Harry asked. Daphne gave him a worried look, not having wondered if they were in some dilemma.

"Not at all. At least not from me." The headmaster said, his eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"Not from...oh no." Daphne paled. Harry looked at her in worry and confusion. "Mum and dad. We haven't written back to them!" Harry looked at his friend and paled a bit too. "I'm surprised mum hasn't sent a howler after us. We have to write to them now." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well then, it seems I've done my part then." The headmaster said with a chuckle, taking a small yellow ball from a dish in his office. "Lemon drops. Help yourselves."

"Your part, sir?" Daphne asked, Harry taking a couple of the offered sweets.

"Indeed, Miss Greengrass. Your parents have been mailing me for answers." He said with a smile.

"Oh "

oooooooooooooo

"HOW CAN YOU GO FOR SO LONG WITHOUT SPEAKING TO YOUR MOTHER? AM I PAINTED ON THE WALLS NOW? DO I NO LONGER EXIST NOW THAT YOU'VE RUN OFF TO SCHOOL? I'VE HAD HALF A MIND TO COME GET BOTH OF YOU MYSELF IF YOUR FATHER HADN'T BEEN HOLDING ME BACK!" Roared Victoria from the red letter that yelled at them.

Tracey had intercepted the howler and given it to Harry before Malfoy could see what it was. With rhe anger letter in tow, they'd hidden away in an abandoned classroom to hear the yelling they had coming.

"IF I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU BY TOMORROW, YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU'LL WISH HOLIDAY BREAKS DIDN'T HAPPEN." The letter threatened, ripping itself and burst into fire.

"We are in so much trouble." Daphne said slowly, watching the red letter burn itself. She looked at Harry who looked like he was going to be sick. He nodded slowly and got up.

"How do we get out of this one?" Harry asked. Daphne thought about it for a second and shrugged.

"I dunno if we can. Damage control it is. We write them separate letters. Two for mum and two for dad." Daphne said, thinking out loud. "They each get one from each of us, but we leave out our argument."

Harry nodded and took out his wand. With a quick mutter and wave, he used the clean up charm that Flitwick had taught, cleaning the smoldering ashes of the letter.

"We should go now, and we'll send the letters after Herbology in the morning." He said, putting his wand back into the holder in his robes. Daphne nodded and walked to him, turning with him to leave the classroom.

"Hey, Harry. Don't you have quidditch practice this week?" She asked him, taking his hand as they walked. Harry nodded.

"Flint's been serious about the training. We have our first match in a bit against the lions. According to him, he'll kick me off the team if they win the House Cup this year. I think that's not gonna happen." Harry said.

"Why not?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Because they have me." He said, looking proud of himself. Daphne groaned.

"Really? And here I thought the team was actually good. We're sunk if we have to rely on you." She teased.

"That's rude. So far, the team's been supportive and helpful. They even said I'm a natural." Harry said with a pout. Daphne laughed, pushing Harry softly as he responded in kind.

"Why look at this, dear brother of mine." Said someone invisible. The two friends looked around as a familiar red haired face came from within the wall. From the opposite wall, an identical face peered out.

"It seems our lovely item of the year has repaired itself." Said the smiling face of George Weasley.

"It would indeed seem this way, my brother." Fred replied, stepping fully from the wall, his twin mirroring his movements perfectly.

"It's nice to see the Queen has gotten her King back." Said George, smiling widely.

"Or mayhapse our King got his Queen back?" Asked Fred.

"Maybe."

"Although."

"We quite doubt it."

They said in turn, walking in circles with identical stride and expression, making them look like one person moving in two spots at once.

"Hey, guys. Do you two have a preferred target with your pranks?" Harry asked, remembering his talk with Dumbledore. The twins stopped and eyed him curiously.

"A preferred target?" Asked the left one.

"For our pranks?" Asked the right.

With a loud 'Hmmmmm', they switched places.

"Why would we pick a target?" Asked the one now on the right

"When we could prank anyone we want?" The now left one asked.

"Unless." The left one asked after another switch.

"Harry has his sights set on someone." The right said.

"And he wants our expertise in getting them." The left finished.

Harry and Daphne looked utterly confused With the way they spoke and moved, it almost seemed as if they were one person who was indeed at two places at once.

"No, I'm just curious." Harry said. "And also, which one of you is which?" He asked, looking slightly worried as they grinned.

"I'm Gred, and this is my brother, Feorge." The Weasley twins said in perfect unison.

"Very helpful." Daphne said with a giggle.

"Very much so, my Queen." Said Feorge.

"We are as helpful as can be." Said Gred.

ooooooooooo

-Elsewhere in the Castle-

"So that cow and Potter are back together?" Asked a girl, looking quizzically at her friend. The other girl nodded.

"Yeah, if rhe rumors are to be believed. They were seen holding hands and being all close again." The other girl said.

"Damn her and her stupid face " the first girl said in annoyance.

"Her stupid face?" Her friend asked, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Look, I know I can snag me that boy, and Daphne Greengrass will not stop me." The girl said angrily.

ooooooooooo

-Somewhere else, near the Slytherin Common Room-

"So little Potter is making friends." Mused a man, standing just out of sight of the returning students. "It doesn't matter. They won't protect him. They won't be able to. Oh, my Master will be so pleased." The man said in silent glee. He looked around, content that no one was around. He watched Harry and his friends and his little girlfriend walk into the Slytherin House.

"It would be so easy. To just walk in and kill him in his sleep. But I can't. Too many witnesses. And not while Dumbledore is in this castle. The old man would spell certain doom to me and my plans, were he to figure any of this out." He said, finishing his personal monolog.

With a flourish of his cloak, the man stole into the night.

ooooooooooooo

-A/N-

So the plot returns and grows. A mysterious girl interested in Harry? And who is this mystery man who's stalking our band of heroes? Maybe they're people we've already met. Wink wink. Anyways, I've got the weekend free from work and I will be trying to put in an update a day for the weekend. Lots of love and much thanks. 100 follows and 53 favorites on my first story, thank you so very very much!

And now for the reviews!

Bella- I hope that cleared it up some.

Eroticlad11- Snape's reasons for hating Harry really won't be too different in my stories, but his reactions will be. To the future!

Goose (1)- thank you so much, I loved your review. Yes, Dumbledore not being a manipulative ass is a definite step up. I'm hoping you enjoy!

Goose (2)- I'm not really giving much details on this quite yet because I have a perfect way to explain this coming up sometime in the next few weeks. Near the end of this story. Keep with me and you'll see!

elbyswim- Holy crap. I hadn't even noticed that. *grumble* I need a beta reader. I'm gonna go back and edit it as I see it, sorry if I miss one or two.

thank you all very much and see you soon!

-Vaine


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Halloween part 1

-A/N-

after a couple of chapters of mundane school life, the story returns. With mundane school life included. This chapter will get on with more plot, but I am going for at least 20 chapters for this story and the first Potter book is quite thin. For obvious "I don't own" reasons, I'm skipping through the book's plot points and focusing on parallels between the two to make sure you know where the story is.

ooooo

Harry woke up with a slow, drawn out sigh. The days had melted away, with classes quickly becoming more effort and Quidditch practices taking up large portions of his free time, Harry found his time passing by. With a groan, Harry lifted himself from his bed and looked around his dorm room.

The Slytherin dorms were split into seperate rooms, and from what Harry had seen (Only being able to look into Blaise's room due to the enchantments) they were all more or less the same. A decently sized room, with a four poster bed dominating the center of the room, decorated in green and silver to represent the House colors. There was a black wood wardrobe built into the wall where his clothes were stored, along with his school materials. Harry got a fresh change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

several minutes later, Harry walked down to the Common Room, stretching his back. Another Thursday, that's all it is, Harry thought. He sighed a bit as he entered the common room, seeing the very busy Slytherins finishing up their Halloween decor. Daphne greeted him with a small smile. She knew Halloween was one of Harry's least favorite days. Everything that could go wrong would likely go wrong.

"Happiest of Halloweens, my friends!" Said a very cheery voice. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes, Daphne sighed. Tracey looked at her friends in confusion, not sure what they were griping about.

"Really, Davis? Not the best of ideas." Blaise said, approaching his friends.

"Davis? Why the last name? And hey, it's Halloween and people love Halloween!" Tracey said with a huff.

"Blaise is right, Trace." Daphne said. The blonde girl looked into her friend's almost black eyes.

"Is anyone going to explain this or are we all gonna be vague?" Tracey snapped, looking at her three Housemates.

"If you want to know, you should ask Harry." Daphne replied.

"I'm right here, guys." Harry said with a small frown.

"Sorry" his friend said.

Harry shrugged and got up slowly. He grabbed his book bag and his friends did the same, Tracey still looking confused and somewhat upset that no one had filled her in to what she did wrong.

"Let's get some breakfast before it gets too late. We've got Herbology in a while." Harry said in a glum tone.

"Hey.." Tracey whispered to Blaise, "What's wrong with Harry? He seems so upset for some reason."

"Are you just being a jerk or do you really not know?" Zabini asked, looking at his friend in question. Tracey glared at him but continued on quietly.

ooooo

"Uuuugh" Harry groaned as they walked from the Greenhouses. Everything hurt and he just wanted the day to end. It was bad enough that everyone was so cheery and Tracey wouldn't stop asking what was wrong, but he'd basically been mauled by some weird carnivorous plant that Professor Sprout had warned them to be careful with. With another groan, he trudged up the path, not really wanting lunch before seeing Flitwick. At least there wasn't any flight instruction today, he thought.

"Harry, wait up!" A voice behind him called. He turned to see Hermione Granger walking up to him, giving him a small smile before the two walked to the Great Hall together.

"Hey, Hermione. Having a good day?" Harry asked tiredly.

"It's been rather well for me today. Where are your friends?" She asked, looking for the familiar faces that tended to be around the boy.

"They went for lunch ahead of me. I wanted some air first." He said with a shrug.

"Are you well? You're not getting sick or something, are you?" She asked, eyeing him carefully. He sighed

"I'm gonna explain this to you since you're a Muggleborn, I'm sure you're not completely aware. But on Halloween, 1981, the Dark Wizard that I'm credited with defeating came into my home and well..he killed my parents. Both of them, just for wanting to protect their son." He explained, grimacing as he did. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, the articles I read up on mentioned this. I didn't know it still bothered you like this." She said apologetically. Harry shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't really remember it. Sure I'll have a nightmare here or there, but otherwise it's nothing I'm not over. More than anything, Halloween and I don't get along. Ever since my parent's deaths, if something bad can happen on this damn day, it will." Harry said. From his tone, Hermione knew that other bad events had happened during Halloween, but didn't push the subject.

"I'm very sorry, Harry." Hermione said. Harry replied with a shrug. "Well, I've heard that you and Daphne made up." She said, changing the topic. Harry gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, it was over something kinda stupid, but things are better now." He said.

"kind of stupid, huh?" Came an angry voice from the side. Startled, Harry looked to his right to see Daphne glaring at him, arms crossed. Harry sighed and groaned.

"Not stupid, Daph. It was a misunderstanding." He said

"A very stupid one, right?" She said icily, turning to walk away. Harry sighed and walked to a wall. He leaned against it with his left side and tried to softly smack his head into the wall, going through it instead. He yelped as he fell, landing on his side.

"Harry!" Came a startled Hermione from the other side of the illusion wall.

"I'm okay, Hermione." Harry said, rubbing his side. Of course one of these damned invisible passages was this close to the Great Hall. They led everywhere, so why not here too?

"Where did you-? How?" She asked, not too sure what was happening.

"Is there anyone around you?" He asked.

There was a pause thay was perhaps a bit longer than necessary.

"Hermione?" He asked

"Oh. I thought you could see me. Sorry, no. The corridor is empty." The girl said. Harry walked out and looked around carefully, happy with no one having seen that.

"Invisible passage ways, or hidden corridors and stairs, basically." Harry said as he explained to Hermione what she just witnessed. He left out where he'd found this out from or where these passages were, but did explain that the castle had its share of them.

"That's very interesting. I'm not very surprised that they left it out of the books." She said.

"The books?" He asked, looking at her with curiousity.

"Hogwarts: A History." She explained, reaching into her bag. He looked at rhe book, recognizing it.

"Oh yeah. Daphne and I read this." Harry said. "Ugh. I've got to find her and apologize again."

"Well, you could ask her during or after class. We've got ten minutes to get to our next periods." Hermione said, looking at one of the large pendelum clocks in the corridor.

"Great. Charms class. I wonder what we're doing today." Harry wondered.

"Oh, levitation charms." Hermione answers with a smile. Harry looked at her as she explained the class and described the very amusing story of Flitwick making Neville Longbottom's toad fly around the room.

ooooo

"Wingardium Leviosa." Tracey said, moving her hands in the swish and flick that Flitwick had taught.

"Trace, relax. You'll get it with some practice." Blaise said, hoping his friend would shut up. She sighed.

"It's not fair. You got it almost right away, Daphne got it in an instant. He's having emotional issues but even Harry got it!" She whined. Harry shot her a look, while Blaise smirked.

"Speaking of which, I've got to find Daphne." Harry said grumpily.

"And what exactly did you do now?" Blaise said, his attention on the forlorn Potter heir.

"Yah, she didn't seem upset this time, just suuuuuuuper angry." Tracey said. Another long sigh, and Harry explained to them the part of the conversation Daphne walked into. Tracey looked a bit ruffled herself, while Blaise was trying not to laughh.

"Potter, you two are like a bad romance novel" Blaise said with a chuckle.

"You're an idiot. And why do you know so much about romance novels?" Tracey said, quickly sidetracked by Blaise's words. The boy looked like he just said something bad.

"I shouldn't have said that out loud..." Blaise said with a groan. "Look, I've got a single mother who has been widowed almost seven times. She gets bored and buys certain types of books and I happen to come across one now and then, alright?"

Both Harry and Tracey snickered while Blaise looked utterly indignant. They walked into the Slytherin Common Room and saw Daphne sitting alone, looking bored into the fireplace. Blaise and Tracey nodded, leaving Harry alone with the very angry girl. She saw him, glared, and continued to glare at the fire.

"Daphne. I'm sorry for-" began Harry before Daphne's hand signaled him to stop.

"Save it, Potter. You don't care about what I think is important, I don't care about what you think is." She spat.

"But you are important to me." Harry said. Daphne looked away, trying not to smile and walked out of the Common Room, leaving Harry to his lonesome.

"Trouble in paradise again, Potter?" Cackled a very rude girl behind him. He sighed and watched Pansy Parkinson walk from the dorms to the dormitories. He glared at the girl, making her flinch for a second before her mean smile came back. "I can't understandhow or why either of you two even get along. You're both insufferable." She said, leaving the Common Room too.

Harry sighed angrily and looked at the clock in the room. Almost dinner time.

"Maybe I can speak with Tracey and Blaise and see what they think." Harry said to no one. He turned and left the Slytherin House, heading towards the Great Hall.

ooooo

Dinner was a particularly entertaining affair. The Hogwarts house elves had set up very well made decorations, the thousands of floating candles in the hall were replaced by minature jack-o-lanterns. Various of the preexisting cobwebs were made larger, with Hargid carrying spools of some kind of webbing and Flitwick enchanting it up into the nooks and crannies. McGonagall had transfigured several of the stained glass windows into more-season appropriate showings of monsters and people, and some which were more violent than usual. It didn't help that the windows were animated, but at least they were silent. The school resident Ghosts were in the festive mood, none more than the Bloody Baron who rattled and groaned all day from the magically darkened halls, scaring everyone who came close.

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Blaise who gave him a look.

"She's not with you either?" He asked, looking at Tracey and Blaise. They both shook their heads.

They ate the Halloween feast, enjoying the added fall-time treats that had been added during the feast. The many pies that had been added made a very welcome lull in eating, meatloafs and we'll seasoned fish and chips were drawing in a very attentive eye. As they enjoyed their meal, Harry felt himself tense up. His scar was slowly starting to ache. He looked at the staff table and saw Professor Snape eyeing him with curiousity which changed back to its usual indifferent mask when Harry noticed him.

"Bloody Greengrass. She doesn't have to act like she's so superior. Why is she even wandering the dungeon?" Asked Hestia Carrow to her cousin Flora. The Slytherin girls walked to their usual spot on the far end of the table. Harry frowned.

"So she hasn't even come for dinner?" He asked with a frown.

Before anyone could say anything, Professor Quirell ran into the Great Hall, stumbling and falling several times before he reached the Headmaster. Panting and huffing, he looked at the elderly wizard with fear, shaking far worse than usual.

"Troll. In the dungeon. Thought you ought to know." The shaking professor said, falling down in a faint.

"Troll?" Said one student loudly. A commotion soon came out of the entire Hall as people began to panic.

"How the hell did a troll get in?

"Are we gonna die?"

"Where is it?"

"SIIIIIIIILENCE!" Demanded the suddenly booming voice of one Albus Dumbledore.

He looked across the hall, everyone shutting up before his word had stopped echoing.

"Ares Professor Quirell has said, there is a troll in the dungeons. For your safety, the students will remain in here. The Professors and myself shall handle this. Prefects, Head-Students. Keep your Houses in order and we shall return quickly." The headmaster ordered. "Professor Flitwick will take Professor Quirell to the Hospital Wing. Until we return, all students will remain here."

With that, the staff marched out, with Flitwick levitating Quirell out. The Great Hall's massive doors swung shut, booming loudly as the students began their panic anew. Students from several Houses ran to each other for support, groups of friends uniting in the panic. Harry got up and was sat down by Montague.

"Where off to Potter? We stay here." He said, others keeping the students in line.

"We can't stay here. Daphne's in danger!" Harry said, glaring at the older boy. Montague looked surprised.

"Someone's got a bit of Gryffindor in them after all. How do you know Greengrass is in trouble?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"She's not here and we overheard the Carrows saying they saw her down in the dungeons alone." He said, standing up. Montague looked worried.

"And why would you help her?" He asked, trying to deter Harry and his friends, who had now also stood up.

"We're Slytherins. We take care of our own." He said. Montague nodded and turned to see if the threesome would be clear.

"Be careful." He said, casting a quick disillusionment charm. "This will make you unseen for a minute or so, run." The older boy instructed.

-Down in the Dungeons-

Daphne looked around, very confused. She had been heading towards the Great Hall. What happened? She was in the dungeons, but not somewhere she was very familiar with.

"Why am I here?" She whisper to herself. She'd been walking to clear her mind, and had decided that it wouldn't make sense to get mad at Harry again over the same thing she'd been mad about. And then... "Blah." She said, drawing a blank. Why was she down here?

She wandered about a bit more, looking at her surroundings carefully now, trying to figure out where she was. She kept track of several hall markers a day plaques, trying to use them to navigate. Her head felt fuzzy and she was having a difficult time understanding what she was even looking at. She stopped at another intersecting hall, holding her head softly.

"Ugh. Why does everything feel funny?" She asked herself.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Daphne looked around and blinked quickly, trying to clear her head a bit more.

Boom. Boom.

Some kind of loud step? Maybe some kids having too much Halloween fun? She thought. She didn't know exactly what that meant, but several fourth years and up had said that she'd know when she was older.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. A long paused and silence. Boom. Boom.

Daphne realized that the noise was coming from behind her, and tuned, paling far more than she thought her complexion was capable of.

Lumbering in slowly walking in a massive mountain troll. Each step it took boomed out, making the floor tremble below it. It's massive legs led up to its bulging waist which was bound in some torn and ragged looking loincloth. It's almost fully exposed torso had a small arm bound leather strap, running across its chest. It's massive arms were muscled and hung low, almost to the floor. It's almost comically undersized head gave her a look of the upmost hatred, making her step back into the wall.

But there was something that scared her more than the monstrous grey brute. In one of its hands, it held a wooden tree trunk sized mace, dragging it slightly with each step.

The troll looked at her, glaring at the young witch before it roared, sending shocks through the girl. It raised its weapon, taking a long swing at Daphne. She threw herself down, narrowly avoiding the swinging death. A loud rumble and several bit of debris told Daphne its weapon had hit a wall. She scrambled up and ran, the angry trolling roaring as it began pursuing the frightened girl. Daphne ran, screaming as she looked back at the monster attacking her. Its weapon came down from above, making Daphne side step quickly. The shock wave knocked her down, the troll picking her up with its empty hand. She looked at the face of the creature that had her as it lifted her up, putting the upside down girl on eye level.

The troll roared in her face, its terrible breath making her gag. It raised its weapon, ready to snuff her lights out. It swung down, ready to end her. She closed her eyes quickly, hoping it wouldn't hurt too badly to die. According to the Bloody Baron, it wasn't so bad. Only hurt for a second. A long, very very painful second.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" screamed out a voice behind the troll.

It looked around,confused that its favorite club had disappeared. The beast was certain it was in its hand. Where was it now?

"Hey, ugly!" Called a second voice. It turned to see three more of the small things behind it. It looked in its hand and realized that the small thing he had captured was missing too. First its club, now its dinner?

"Hey, come get me!" The middle thing asked.

Harry had no idea what he was doing. They'd seen the troll and he quickly instructed Tracey to save Daphne using the levitation charm and ordered Blaise to do the same to the creature's tree trunk. Daphne was floating off on one side, oddly calm despite her situation. Over the troll itself, it's massive weapon hung suspended. Harry was now just catching its attention.

"Blaise, now!" Harry yelled.

Zabini nodded, releasing the charm and watching the massive tool hit the troll over the head with a sickening crunch. Without a parting groan, it fell, moving no more.

Harry ran to Daphne as Tracey gently lowered her, taking her in a very tight embrace as she got to her feet. She returned the hug without a second thought, grateful to be alive.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern. He took her hand and gave her a once over.

"Some scratches and maybe a skinned knee. I'll live, Harry." Daphne said with a small smile.

Harry let out a breath of relief. His friends approached her, Blaise simply nodding, but Tracey ran to her, hugging her even tighter than Harry had.

"I thought you were a goner! I was so worried I was crying!" Tracey said shakily, sniffling to punctuate her sentence.

No sooner had they made sure Daphne was okay that the staff appeared. The headmaster took a step forward, looking at the four children, and then at the fallen troll.

"Harry.." Dumbledore said carefully. "I need you three to step away from the troll and Miss Greengrass. Now." The headmaster said.

Confused, Harry turned to see Daphne pointing her wand at him, her face blank and her eyes looking oddly clouded over.

"Avada Kedavra!"

ooooo

-A/N-

Good place to end the chapter, right?

Daphne attacking Harry, and with a killing curse? What's going on here?

All of this and more on the next Chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Enigma!

...and now rhe reviews!

Vi38- keep enjoying, my friend!

Guest- I'm not sure I get exactly what you mean about signing in, but okay. I do get the tendency to ramble on in my Author's notes, but generally they don't affect the story, so feel free to skip them. I do understand that the personal messaging set up on the sight does suck, so I'm thinking I'll add some type of way to communicate with me on my profile. Maybe. Anyhoo, I hope you liked the story.

PheonixBJB- Thank you for the very IGN review. Can't tell if that's sarcasm or not.

I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I'll see you soon!

-Vaine


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Forgive the Unforgivable

-A/N- So much positive feedback on that last chapter, as well as some negative responses. I'm not gonna waste much more of your time and jump back into the cliffhanger that got me several threats (Huh. Guess the personal messaging system here does work).

ooooo

"Avada Kedavra!"

The world seemed to slow down around Harry and his friends.

Daphne had just been rescued from a rampaging troll, and yet here she was, trying to kill Harry. What the actual hell?

Harry felt himself rise up, the world turning on its head. Victoria had often told him and Daphne that she believed in a heaven, a life after death. Maybe his topsy turvy rising was him ascending into this paradise? With everything going on so slowly, Harry looked up at the ground which was now beneath his head. He expected to see his slowly collapsing self, dead by his friend's hand. Instead he saw a wave of green, moving through the same spot he'd so recently been in. He looked at his friends.

Tracey was in utter shock, her face paling and her eyes so wide thay their black irises looked like black dots in wide white saucers. Blaise was jumping away, his face contorted in very plain fear. He watched Blaise slowly reach the floor, attempting to stay low and out of sight. Tracey was still rooted in place, her panic slowly becoming clearer. He heard other voices, but they seemed so slow they made no sense. He turned his gaze down the hall, seeing a very pale Albus pointing his own wand at his friend, moving out of the way of the advancing wave of green. He had McGonagall with him, along with Flitwick, who had his own wand trained on Harry. Steadily, the world sped up.

"Expelliarmus!" Said a very worried Headmaster

"Stupefy!" Called out a very shocked Deputy Headmistress.

Daphne slumped to the floor, her wand sailing towards the Headmaster who ran towards the unconscious girl.

"D-Da-Daphne sh-she..." Stuttered Tracey, unable to form the words, much less the entire thought. She was still trying to process what happened. Professor McGonagall approached slowly, inspecting Daphne with the Headmaster. He opened her eyes, seeing the glassy look in her eyes and the almost misty quality of her eyes. She gasped and Dumbledore frowned.

"She's been bewitched. She never meant to attack young Potter. She was forced to." The Headmaster said gravely.

"Bewitched. You mean she was...but who would use that spell here, Albus?" McGonagall asked, paling to match Tracey's complexion. The elderly wizard shook his head.

"I'm afraid, Minerva, that I do not know. But for now." He pointed his wand at Daphne. "Finite." The girl gasped, waking up in tears.

"There, there, Miss Greengrass." The Headmaster said, his grandfatherly smile returning.

"What happened? There was a troll and I don't remember wandering around here. And where's Harry?" She asked shakily, not sure why she felt like she'd done something terrible.

"I'm up here." Harry said, his head starting to hurt from the blood rush.

"Sorry, Mister Potter. Give me a second." Flitwick said. With a twitch of his wand, Harry was brought back to the ground. He walked slowly to Daphne, eyeing her warily. Daphne looked at this confused.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked. Her eyes turned wide and she looked at her friends who were also giving her confused and suspicious looks. "Did you get hurt? Oh it was my fault, wasn't it?"

Harry shook his head, and looked at the man who was helping his would be killer to her feet.

"She was under a spell then, sir?" He asked the Headmaster. The man nodded, and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he took. He ran to his friend and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're okay, Daphne."

"I'm glad you're fine too, Harry. But can someone please tell me what happened? The Troll picked me up and I don't know what happened from there." The girl said, hugging her friend back.

"We killed it." Said Blaise simply, frowning at Daphne. Tracey had taken a few steps away from her blonde friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with heavy worry.

"Miss Greengrass..." began McGonagall.

"You tried to kill me, Daphne." Harry said carefully, looking his friend in the eyes. The girl in question looked paler than usual, her eyes wide.

"You- you're joking, right?" She said with a nervous chuckle. Nobody said anything, but their facial expressions said it all. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I wouldn't...Why would...I didn't..."

"It's okay, Daphne. You were under some kind of spell." Harry said with a soft smile, taking her hand. Daphne quickly pulled away, her tears now falling.

"Okay? Harry you just said I tried to kill you! How?" She sobbed.

"It doesn't matter, nothing happened." He said.

"Nothing...doesn't matter? What do you mean it doesn't matter that I tried to kill you?" She asked through racking sobs. Why had she tried to take the life of her best friend?

"Miss Greengrass. Do you remember anything at all?" The Headmaster asked, trying to figure out what just happened.

Daphne related the events, leaving the Slytherin Common Room, and then coming to sometime later in the corridor where the troll had attacked her. She mentioned her head felt heavy, hurting but she didn't know why. She remembered running and avoiding the troll for a moment before it picked her up, and everything went blank again.

ooooo

"Albus, what do you mean she was under the Imperius Curse?" Cyrus said slowly, not sure he quite grasped the situation at hand. He and his wife had been called to the school, taking a floo trip to Hogsmead where Hagrid met them with a carriage.

"She attempted to take Harry's life, much against her will. She exhibited the physical signs of the curse, and Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing confirmed it. It seems whoever cast the curse used her wand, and it seems this person obliviated her memories of whoever it was." The Headmaster said with a sad sigh.

"My poor baby..." Victoria whispered, her eyes watering. Cyrus placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She took his hand and gave him a weak smile.

"So...the investigation brought up nothing?" Cyrus asked, trying to confirm what was being said.

"It would appear so, my friend. It seems that Harry has alleviated their friends' worries about Daphne, and they're with her in the Hospital Wing now." The old man said, his eyes twinkling as the Greengrass parents gasped.

"Friends? They made friends?" Victoria asked excitedly. She hadn't heard anything about her children making friends. She looked at Cyrus who looked evenly surprised.

"Then it seems I have more than just bad news." Dumbledore smiled.

-A few moments later-

The Headmaster led his friends down to the Hospital Wing where their daughter was in for a few days. He opened the doors and walked in, leading Cyrus and Victoria in.

"Poppy, this is Lord Cyrus Martin Greengrass and his beautiful wife, Lady Victoria Marie Greengrass." The Headmaster introduced to the nurse.

"It's an honor, my Lord." The nurse said with a bow. "Your daughter is right this way." She said, pointing out one of the two occupied beds. They saw Daphne laying down with Harry holding her hand. There were two children who they'd not met. Cyrus mentally frowned. Of course Harry and Daphne were holding hands. It wasn't that he didn't approve. He'd be honored to have Harry and his Daphne marry. It was the courting that worried him.

"Daphne, my love!" Victoria almost squealed, rushing to her bed-ridden daughter.

"Mummy? Daddy?" She asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"We heard about the troll and came to make sure you were okay." Her father said. Daphne frowned.

"Professor Dumbledore didn't mention the other thing?" She asked plainly, both of her parents knowing what she meant.

"Well, yes, but both you and Harry are well." Victoria said. Daphne sighed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I tried to kill my best friend. That's not okay. I still don't quite understand why Harry hasn't left." She said sadly. Harry smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You weren't in control of what you did, Daph. Besides, you're my best friend and I can't abandon you over someone else messing with you." The boy said encouragingly. Daphne smiled.

"We're just happy that you're both alive and well, my dear." Cyrus said, smiling warmly at his daughter who nodded and smiled back.

"And who do you two happen to be?" Victoria asked the two other kids in the group. Blaise took a bow.

"Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass. I am Blaise Giovanni Zabini, heir to the Zabini family." The boy said, rising from his bow.

"And I am Tracey Mavis Davis, Heiress to the Davis family." Tracey said with a curtsey.

Cyrus and Victoria both looked somewhat impressed. He turned to his daughter and friend. "It seems you two have been making some interesting friends. Why haven't you told us about them?"

"You haven't mentioned us?" Tracey said in mock surprise. Blaise smirked but stayed quiet. With a sigh and a playful glare at her friends, Daphne recounted the story of how they'd met, and some of their less detention-worthy adventures. Harry then recounted how they saved Daphne from the troll.

"I couldn't have done it without their help." Harry said with a smile at his friends. Tracey looked very pleased, Blaise nodded, his smirk growing.

ooooo

A few days had passed since the troll incident, and with Daphne's concurrent hospitalization, the Rumor Mill was cranking hard, from rumors that she had stopped the troll, to the actual right one that Harry and his friends has saved her from the monster. Nobody really confirmed it, but Draco seemed very annoyed with the rumors.

"There's no way a bunch of first years stopped a troll. I bet you those idiots decided to be glory hogs and tried to find the troll and the teachers saved their skins." Malfoy told his friends.

Several of them nodded, supported by another rumor that said just that. However, the lack of detentions for the aforementioned first years seemed to quell that particular belief. A loud groan at the Slytherin Table made Draco look away from his group.

"Oh, come off it, Draco." Marcus Flint said, making several people snicker.

"Excuse me?" Draco sneered. Flint rolled his eyes.

"Whatever stick is up your arse over Potter, drop it. He's a Slytherin, and he's one of our own. Whatever vendetta you've got against him needs to end, or we'll end it for you." The older boy said, his eyes narrowed at the blond boy. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Flint, then at the group with him.

"I'm not intimidated by you lot. Do you know who I am? Who my father is?" Draco said dangerously. Some of the people with Flint looked nervous. Of course they knew who Draco Malfoy's father was. For better or worse, they knew WHAT he was. None of them really wanted that type of revenge. Lucius had already almost ruined the Aincent and Noble Lovegood family after a mere disagreement a decade or so back. With the Malfoy family themselves one of the ten most powerful magical families in the country. A few dry coughs sounded behind Flint, who glared at Draco. They walked away, leaving the boy and his friends behind.

"Mark my words, that boy is gonna get what's coming to him." Flint said to his group. A few murmurs of agreement sounded with him.

ooooo

Daphne had finally stepped out of the Hospital Wing. Her friends had been over to visit her and had even brought her treats and presents to make her time more bearable. Even the Weasley Twins had come by, giving her several prank products from a Hogsmead shop called Zonko's. She made her way to the Slytherin Chambers, wanting to put her things away and enjoy the last day of rest before class tomorrow. She'd missed Monday and Tuesday already, but her friends had helped her make up the homework.

As she walked in, several of the Slytherins greeted her, and a few made sure she was okay. She nodded and thanked them, keeping her indifferent mask on for the public. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but the House itself was an oxymoron. Slyherins used anything they could to get what they wanted, often using underhanded technique against even other Snakes. However, the House also stated that they looked out for their own. To her, the ideas seemed conflicting, but then again, rarely did things in Hogwarts make sense. She would talk with her friends about this when she saw them.

she walked to her dormitory, settling her personal affects as she pleased. She looked around her room, smiling at the privacy it granted them. She smirked as she remembered that girls cojld enter the boys dorms, but not the other way around. She had seen several girls leave the rooms of their boyfriends early in the mornings, trying to sneak around unseen.

"I wonder what it's like to fall asleep with a boy." She mused out loud.

"Someone's growing up." Said a voice from her door. Daphne spun around to see Tracey there, smirking with amusement.

"What do you mean 'growing up'"? She asked suspiciously. Tracey was one of this kids she knew had a much less than innocent mind and constantly made jokes and references nobody really understood except the older students.

"Little Daphne is finally interested in bedding a boy." Tracey said with a dreamy huff, giggling as she did.

"Bedding? Well, yeah. Would it be comfortable?" Daphne asked innocently.

"From what I've heard, it depends how you do it. A lot of the older girls have said it hurts at first." Tracey said. Daphne frowned.

"If two people are asleep in one bed, why would it hurt?" Daphne asked. Tracey looked at her friend with a gaping mouth.

"Oh. You mean sleep sleep, not.. sleep." Tracey said slowly.

"Was this another one of your stupid 'you'll know when you're older' things, because I will hurt you." Daphne said sharply. Tracey smiled and nodded. Daphne sighed and walked to the door. "Come on, let's find Harry and Blaise."

The two girls walked down to the Common Room, looking for their friends. Not seeing them, Daphne decided to ask another student who was in the room if she'd seen them.

"Angelia, have you seen Harry or Blaise around?" Daphne asked her fellow first year.

"No, not for a while. They headed up from the dungeons about half an hour ago." Angelia said. Tracey pouted.

"How dare those two call themselves gentlemen and not wait for the presence of us two high-class ladies?" She joked.

"You're high class?" Daphne asked with a smirk. Tracey pouted again and stuck her tongue out, walking out of the House with her friend.

"Not high class..." Tracey grumbled out in the corridor. Daphne giggled at her miffed friend.

"Trace, it was a joke. You know, that thing you're always doing?" Daphne said. Tracey nodded but didn't stop grumbling. "Oh come off it. You're always getting me with jokes like that. It's my turn for once." Tracey stopped, thought about it, and agreed.

"Damn. I do do that a lot." Tracey said, oddly surprised.

"You hadn't noticed? At all?" Daphne asked. Tracey shook her head.

"I don't really pay attention to some of what I say. I dunno if you've ever noticed that." Tracey said with a weak smile.

"I think the entire school has noticed, Davis." Said the rude voice of Pansy Parkinson. She cackled as they walked past her, her evil witch laugh slightly echoing after them. Tracey looked a bit upset.

"Daph, do I talk too much?" She asked. Despite her loud mouthiness and her attitude, Tracey was still just a first year.

"No, Trace. You really don't. You can't listen to what that dog faced cow has to say." Daphne comforted. Tracey smiled at her words and giggled.

"We could figure out how to actually turn her into a dog - headed cow.." She said with a sly smile.

"Oh we will."

ooooo

Albus was quite besides himself. Not only had an adult mountain troll somehow made its way into the castle, but someone had cursed one of his charges to kill another. Not just any students, but the son and daughter of some of his closest friends.

"This is not a coincidence." He said to himself.

Besides him, perched now was a brilliant crimson bird. Fawkes the Phoenix had returned from his busy mail run.

"Ah, my old friend. How good it is to see you again." Dumbledore smiled at the bird. It sang out merrily, glad to see his companion. Dumbledore smiled and sighed, his smile shrinking.

"It seems that someone here has tried to kill Harry Potter. Perhaps an old follower of Voldemort's who made his way in? No. That seems unlikely. Whoever cast the curse on Miss Greengrass was already in the castle. And I am willing to believe that whoever did, also brought in the troll. But why?" He asked, stroking his long silver beard gently.

Fawkes chirped, and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? I was so concerned over Miss Greengrass that I forgot all about the stone. Fawkes, can you check if it's still there?" He asked his familiar. The bird nodded, and in a small fireball, it vanished.

Dumbledore sat at his desk and pulled out several scrolls, checking the enchantments and defenses on the Stone. He sighed, and wished he'd never mentioned anything about the third corridor. Several curious students had tried to wander in, only for the well enchanted door to be sealed to them. It would take a lot more than school children to get past the wards and enchantments on the door. But he also knew he had to tell the school about the off limits corridor. It would be very bad if a student wandered in and met a very unwanted demise.

"This is one very interesting couple of days." He said grimly.

The Halloween troll, two Unforgivable Curses, and two Soul bound children who didn't even know it were at the center of it.

"The soul bond..." Albus said with his eyes twinkling. That was very good news, at least.

-1st of November, 1991-

"They're what?" Dumbledore asked Victoria, his eyes wide, and his smile wider. Victoria nodded.

"Yes, Albus. About two years ago, almost." She said. She explained what had happened, encouraged by the elderly wizard's growing smile and somehow increased eye shine. As soon as she related the tale, Dumbledore rose and went to his candy stash, gathering a handful of his favorites. Usually those stayed away unless a special occasion called for them, and the stasis charm on them made sure they wouldn't get old on him while he aged on them.

"This is amazing news, Victoria. Very, very rarely has a soul bond ever happened, and for one to happen so early on means such great happiness to them." He said with a joyful chuckle, eating one of his treats. He offered one to Victoria, who happily accepted.

-Present time-

The Headmaster smiled and then his smile dropped a few molars. For some reason he couldn't grasp, neither Cyrus or Victoria had mentioned the bond to Harry or Daphne. He could see their reasoning, they were young, they wanted them to develop the feelings naturally, la-la-la. The soul bond meant they were meant to be, and even if they fought against it (which for their sakes he hoped they didn't), they would be destined to end up with each other. It seemed odd to him to fight destiny, but then again, Harry did have another destiny at hand...

ooooo

-A/N-

so there you are, another chapter for you.

I wanted to write you guys a quick thank you, over 13,000 views, more than a hundred followers, thank you guys so much. I hope my story keeps up with you guys and you enjoy. Also, just a quick something, I don't art very well so if anyone can and wants to make a cover for this story, let me know :-)

now to the reviews!

HarryHermioneEdwardBella- thank you for reading :-)

FreeTraderBeowolf- Sorry mate, still need that thing for a bit longer.

PheonixBJB- Oh thank you very much! And what just happened was a plotty cliffhanger! And I hope this chapter helps out.

Guest- I'm glad you liked.

Vi38- As always, Vi, a pleasure.

Interested Fan- hey I can do cliffhangers. And I hope this update also makes you want more!

A pleasure to write for you as always, see you soon!

-Vaine


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Flying Away

-A/N- Before anyone reads ahead and complains, I am changing several character's ages and involvement to suit my story better. Among these, there will be Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and someone else when I decided to.

ooooo

November came with a very swift change in the weather. It quickly became colder and icier, with several of the Slytherins complaining about the cold. Not among those, were Harry and Daphne, who seemed to revel in the morning frosts and iced over walkways of the castle.

"Sure, the heating charms help, but they don't do much when every window is open." Tracey complained as they walked to class. Blaise nodded, holding himself tightly as his winter cloak wrapped tighter. Daphne seemed to be enjoying herself, garnering a small glare from Tracey.

"I'm more nervous about what's coming soon." Harry said with worry. "My first Quidditch match." He explained, seeing three confused faces.

"Ohhh." All three exclaimed.

Harry smiled at them and continued walking, reading a book Flint had given him to read "Quidditch Throughout the Ages". His friends understood his worry. They'd read the book along with him, after all. It seemed there were literally hundreds of fouls one could commit, but more worrisome was that Seekers (which is what Harry would be) seemed to always be getting the worst injuries. They continued on until they came across one of their least favorite people in the castle: Professor Snape.

"What is it you're reading, Potter?" The teacher sneered, walking closer with an odd limp. Harry showed him the book, earning him a small smirk that disappeared instantly. "Library books are not to be removed from the library, Potter. Do so again and I will see you in detention." He said, taking the book and limping away.

"What do you think is wrong with his leg?" Daphne asked as soon as Snape was gone.

"No idea, but I really hope it hurts." Tracey grimaced.

"That's my book..." Harry said. It was, a present from Cyrus after he'd learned Harry was going to be the Slytherin Seeker. "I'm gonna get my book. I'll meet you guys in class, alright?"

"You've got thirty minutes, Harry. Don't be late." Daphne said as he walked after Snape, the other three in the direction of their class.

Harry had a plan. Sure, Snape was a grouch, but he wouldn't refuse to return personal property with other teachers around, right? Seeing the time, Harry assumed Snape headed towards the Staff Room, which according to the Weasley Twins had a very plush and comfortable lounge room on the side.

He came to the door and knocked, waiting for a response. Not a sound came from inside. Just before Harry walked away, he heard a hushed voicr from the partially opened door.

"Be careful with that, you fool." Snape's voice came.

"Sorry Professor." Came Filch's.

Harry decided to check for his book, pushing the door slightly open and seeing something that looked like a living nightmare. Snape's leg was torn and mangled, leaving a very clear blood drip under it while Filch applied some bandaging.

"Damned thing." Snape said with a grimace. "How are you supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at- POTTER!"

Harry had frozen, unable to look away from the grotesque sight. Snape covered his leg quickly, looking absolutely murderous with rage.

"I-I was wondering if I could get my book back.." Harry gulped.

"OUT. NOW."

He didn't need to be told twice, running quickly to the classroom to meet his friends. He was in a hurry and didn't noticed Blaise, running into the boy and dropping them both to the ground.

"Nice to see you too, Potter." Groaned Zabini, rising first. Daphne helped Harry up and dusted him off.

"Did you get the book back?" She asked, wondering why he'd been running around so recklessly.

Harry looked around, and pulled his friends into one of the Weasley's invisible walls. With a whisper, he related to them what he'd seen.

"Three heads? What, did Snape run into a hydra in the castle?" Tracey asked jokingly, but with some genuine worry that a multi-headed lizard was loose.

"Why would he try to get past the ceberus?" Daphne asked. Both Blaise and Tracey looked a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry. Ceberus?" Blaise asked incredulously. Both Harry and Daphne explained what had happened.

"And you didn't tell us about this sooner why?" Asked Tracey.

"Because that's when they had their little domestic dispute." Blaise guess with a smirk. Daphne blushed lightly and Harry scratched the back of his head.

"But why would Snape try to get past the dog?" Harry asked, changing the topic away from them.

"You think it's guarding something?" Tracey suggested.

"Like what?" Asked Blaise. Tracey shurgged. "Hmm. It's a possibility. Why else would you have a ceberus. They guard the way into Hades." He said with a smirk.

"Guard Hades? Oh my...Harry that's it." Daphne said, suddenly sure.

"What is? It's guarding a door into hell? " Blaise asked confused.

Daphne shook her head.

"No. I know I froze when we went into the room with it, but there was something off about the floor. At first I thought I was seeing things, but now I'm sure of what I saw. It's standing over a trap door. It is guarding something."

"Maybe we should ask Hagrid?" Tracey suggested.

"What the hell is a Hagrid?" Blaise asked with a frown. Tracey smacked the back of his head.

"Hagrid the grounds keeper and weird monster aficionado?" Tracey said, making a "duh" hand gesture.

"How do you know he likes odd creatures, Tracey?" Daphne asked in surprise.

"Because I asked him?" Tracey said with a raised eyebrow.

Nobody seemed even slightly shocked that Tracey would talk to someone. But they did agree that if anyone knew anything about the large beast in the castle, it would be Hargid. They quickly agreed to meet the Keeper of the Keys before heading into class.

ooooo

The sun rose up the next day, shining brightly in through the many windows and open arches of the Hogwarts castle. The Great Hall was alive with cheerful conversations and exquisite breakfast foods, and a wider assortment of beverages than usual. Not everyone shared this joyful mood, however.

"Harry, eat." Daphne continued arguing.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said nervously.

It was true. In an hour, he'd be playing in the first Quidditch match of the year, but also his life. Being nervous seemed like a fair response.

"You've got to eat, dammit." Tracey said with a grin.

"Language, Davis." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Well he does. Quidditch is pretty intense and if he let's us down over not eating, I will hurt him." She replied with a fake glare.

Harry sighed and reached for a piece of toast, placing it on his plate.

"Happy?" He grumbled.

"Almost. Try...this." Daphne said, piling on roasted hams, scrambled eggs, and various other breakfast items on the single slice of toast.

"I have to eat all of that?" Harry asked with a grimace. His stomach wasn't agreeing as is.

"No. Not yet." Tracey said.

Harry let out a premature breath of relief that Tracey grinned evilly at. She sat a second piece of toast upon the stack that Daphne had set up, finishing up a quick breakfast sandwich for Harry

"Gee. Thanks, Tracey." He said unenthusiastically.

"Harry, relax" Daphne said, taking his hand gently. "It's going to be fine. According to the Weasleys, no one's died playing Quidditch here."

"In about a century." Tracey added unnecessarily.

Daphne glared at Tracey who smiled cheerfully in return.

"As I was saying." Daphne said irratably, "You're going to be absolutely okay. Even more so, you'll do amazing."

"It's kind of in your family anyways." Blaise said, not looking up from his breakfast oatmeal.

"In my family?" Harry asked.

"Finish your damn sandwich and I'll show you " Blaise said before taking more of his oats.

"Alright." Harry said with a sigh.

He tool the sandwich and ate it slowly, not particularly wanting to eat. He finished up, curiousity slowly eating away at him.

After the four friends ate, they were led up to the Trophy Room by Blaise who pulled them to one of the cases.

"Here, the Seeker's Circle." He said, pointing from the top of a tapestry that was within a case. "Tap your wand against the case."

Harry did as Blaise instructed, and gasped. Several names and dates lit up, starting with the bottom up.

"James Harry Potter." He read slowly, reading back other Potters who made the Seeker list. "They were Seekers too?" He said, looking at the list with awe and pride. He turned to Blaise and nodded thankfully, appreciating his friend.

"Blaise, how did you know?" Tracey asked with a surprised smile.

"James was very publicly scouted by the Chuddley Cannons, Puddlemere United, and even the English National team." He said with a shrug.

"Didn't know you were a fan." Harry said.

Blaise looked offended, but his expression quickly returned to it's standard smirk.

"Come on, Harry. You've got another name to add on the list." Blaise said.

ooooo

"And on the Gryffindor' side," Began Lee Jordan, the student announcer who voiced the match play by play," We've got the Weasley Triple Threat, Third Years Fred and George Weasley as Beaters, don't ask me which is which, and Seventh Year Hogwarts Star in the Streets and the Sheets (Sorry Professor), The Best Seeker in the last fifty years, Charlie Weasley!"

There was a roar in the crowds, especially from Gryffindor. Harry gulped. Charlie's Quidditch feats were something that Draco and Ronald had not shut up about ever since the Rumor Mill had correctly outted him as the newest Seeker for Slytherin. Charlie waved to the crowds, smiling easily from his broom.

"I want a nice, clean game..." began Madam Hooch, rattling off some things that wouldn't be tolerated and the basic rules for the first years. She walked to the center of the pitch, holding a medium sized orange ball. Charlie shot up and Harry quickly followed, getting into position along with the rest of the team. The Flight Instructor and Referee looked around and tossed the ball up.

In a flash the green and red Chasers rushed the ball, the Beaters spreading out. Harry looked around and saw Montague by the three large rings that stood on opposing end of the field. Flint flew with the orange ball in hand, avoiding the bludgers that George and Fred simultaneously sent his way, narrowly avoiding the Gryffindor Chaser whose name Harry hadn't caught. He flew up to the rings and tossed the ball slightly up, smacking it with the back of his broom through the lowest ring, away from the Keeper.

"That's the first goal of the game, 10-0 Slytherin!" Jordan said.

"POTTER!" Screamed a voice under Harry. "GO FIND THE SNITCH!"

Harry nodded and began flying around, seeing Charlie circling the pitch slowly. Harry rose up a bit, trying to get a better view of the pitch. He looked around while the game continued to whirl around below him. He moved around the pitch, and he noticed Charlie coming a bit closer, trying to mimick Harry's vantage point.

"70-50 Gryffindor!" Jordan called out. The game had continued and the Lions slowly began pushing ahead, making the crowds go ballistic. The wind whipped around as Harry flew from one end of the pitch to the other, trying to find any signs of the little golden ball.

"90-60, Gryffindor!" Jordan called, earning another loud roar from the red side of the stands. As he centered over the field, Harry looked around below. A quick flash caught his eye.

"Is that-" he began. Suddenly, he felt himself get rustled slightly by something larger than him shooting by. He saw Charlie racing up and down in odd zigs and zags trying to chase something only he could see.

"It seems like Weasley has seen the Snitch! This may be it, ladies and gentle germs!" Jordan called from the megaphone.

Harry raced after Charlie, now seeing the little golden ball that narrowly avoided the older player's fingers. Harry shot straight, trying to snatch the Snitch from Charlie's grasp. As he passed right in front of the boy, the ball dipped, seeming to fall straight down. Both Harry and Charlie stared at each other for a second before rocketing down, trying to quickly get the winning ball.

"Slytherin making its comeback with the score at 110 to 100. Both Seekers seem to be on the Snitch. This one's gonna be close!" Jordan called.

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors were cheering loudly and excitedly, the score so close and both teams easily seconds away from the win. The Seekers were plummeting down at a sharp angle, headed into the ground as the speedy snitch was inching closer. Both boys knocked into each other, trying to get ahead. The ground raced closer and suddenly the snitch shot upwards, straight into an oncoming bludger. The smaller sphere connected soundly with the much larger and sturdier ball, knocking it skywards while it dropped its wings from the impact.

Charlie twisted his broom around, instantly shooting in the direction of the snitch. The older boy cursed loudly when he saw Harry right next to him, having made a similar maneuver to get the Snitch. The ball rose and hit the apex of its rise, slowly falling.

For some unfathomable reason, Harry formed a brilliant idea of how to snatch the win from Gryffindor. He slowly stood up on his broom, making the opposing Seeker slow down in surprise, just as Harry leaped from his broom, reaching out to the sinking golden ball.

"110-110!" Jordan called. Nobody was listening anymore, and even most of the players stopped in awe.

Harry reached our for the ball as he fell, Charlie still in his shock. He missed, flailing in a beginning of a panic. Charlie reacted, shooting down to catch the ballsiest eleven year old he'd met. He grabbed Harry by the foot and the boy swung up and forwards, right into the Snitch. He lowered the kid and gently dropped him, the boy got up, looking like he was gonna be sick. Charlie grinned and rose up, looking on the ground for the Snitch.

"Harry Potter has the Snitch! Slytherin wins 260 to 110!" Jordan called. Charlie gasped and immediately turned to the boy who was holding a vomit-soaked wingless Snitch. The Slytherin team whooped and shot to the boy, cheering like mad. The Slytherin stands exploded in cheers, the Gryffindors booing loudly.

Harry smiled smugly, raising the now cleaned Snitch in victory. Charlie rode his broom down, jumping off and catching his broom in one swift motion, walking to the Boy-Who-Won. Harry watched the Weasley approach and his stomach sunk slightly. Some of the Slytherins formed up around Harry, just in case.

Charlie closed in and stuck his hand out, smiling like he'd just won. Harry looked at the boy's hand and took it, shaking it with a smile.

"Well done Potter. That has got to be either the smartest or the stupidest move I've ever seen, and it was absolutely brilliant." The red head said with a grin. "Six years on the team and I haven't lost once! You're definitely gonna make things interesting."

With that, Charlie mounted his broom and zoomed off with a wave.

ooooo

The celebration in the Common Room was wild. Some of the older students had taken advantage that the kitchens were so close that they'd gotten a small feast made for them only. With drinks and merriment being made, everyone celebrated their first win against the Lions in near a decade.

"This ballsy brat here has made us all proud. Let's hear it for Potter!" Flint roared with a wicked grin on his face.

The resounding cheer made Harry smile with pride. He made his ancestors proud, and his friends, who after Daphne had smacked him around for being so reckless, cheered their loudest and proudest. The door to the Common Room opened, and in walked one Severus Snape. Instantly the cheering and jovial mood died. He walked up to Harry and stood there, eyeing the boy. A few tense moments passed though and the Professor finally spoke.

"Well done, Potter. It was about time you made your House proud." The teacher said plainly. Harry nodded, not sure if it was a compliment about the game, or a comment on his family.

The teacher looked around and nodded, and at once the celebration resumed, with Snape leaving soon after.

Daphne walked over to Harry and hugged him again, very proud of her best friend. He grinned and took her hand, leading her to the sofa on the outskirts of the party. They sat and Daphne closed up some of the space between them.

"I'm so proud of you still." She said with a smile.

"Proud enough to forget I jumped off a broom high enough to die?" He asked

"Not if you keep bringing it up." She said with a small glare. She laughed and Harry joined.

From a bit off, Tracey and Blaise looked at their friends.

"I know they'll be each other's first relationship." Tracey said with a content smile.

"Nah. They're too stubborn." Blaise said with a smirk. Tracey frowned.

"Explain why you dare contradict me, Zabini." She said.

Blaise grinned at her and then looked back at Daphne and Harry.

"They're gonna date other people, probably piss each other the absolute hell off, and then maybe realize they're meant to be. But not for a while. They're gonna be too thick to realize they've both got the right person already." He explained.

Tracey shrugged.

"I still think I'm right."

ooooo

-A/N- so there you go, Harry's first Quidditch match, and some very odd congrats from one very antagonistic Snape. I think some foreshadowing is a good way to end the chapter, and with too little reviews, I'll skip the reviews on this chapter.

I hope you guys liked, and I will see you next time!

-Vaine


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tracey over the Moon

Tracey had been enjoying the days after the first Quidditch match. Mostly due to being Harry's friend, but also because she was looking particularly good. But mostly due to being Harry's friend. It wasn't like she minded either way. Being brought up in such an open and oddly nurturing environment, she knew to just accept things as they came.

"Haha. Things as they come." Tracey said to herself with a smirk.

Paying attention to her parents and older students, Tracey had learned a lot of...biology and found the slang entertaining. More so when the older kids thought she didn't get it. Sadly, that thrill lasted a few days before they caught on. She mentally shrugged and grinned again. Daphne had been shocked when Tracey explained how babies were made the night before.

-Last night-

"Patricia Amellian is pregnant." Tracey said, recalling the latest bit of gossip from the Rumor Mill.

Daphne looked at her friend, and then around. The boys were gone, no doubt with Harry in Quidditch practice, and Blaise doing whatever it is that Blaise did. Another great Rumor that Tracey had yet to share.

"How do you know?" Daphne asked her dubious friend.

Tracey grinned and began relaying the long web of "she said she said", leading from Patrica, sixth year Hufflepuff, to several Ravenclaws, a Gryffindor (probably Lavender Brown), to another couple of Hufflepuffs, who knows who else, before...

"...And then she told Pansy and Millicent, who were talking about it very loudly." Tracey finished.

Daphne gaped at her friend, still trying to unravel the very confusing list of people Tracey had laid down.

"How-how can you remember all of that?" Daphne asked.

"Because I pay attention." Tracey shrugged.

Daphne was quiet for a moment.

"How do people get pregnant, I wonder?" She asked herself more than Tracey.

"Well. Since you asked..." Tracey began, making her friend look fearful.

"Trace..."

"See, when a boy likes a girl, and the girl likes the boy.." She said with a wicked grin.

As Tracey explained, graphically, how the basics of sex and human reproduction worked, Daphne's expression shifted from awe, to fear, to horror, to absolute terror.

"And when the baby is born, covered in the goo it'd been stewing in, they cut this thing called the umbelical cord and fix it with a quick spell. They clean it with water or magic, depending on the parents, and give it to the mother who just went through hell to push a child out." Tracey said with a proud smile.

Daphne looked like she'd just witnessed a horrible massacre happen at the hands of an imaginary friend.

-back to the present-

Tracey grinned, staring off into space while lost in her memories.

"Miss Davis. Miss Davis. Tracey? MISS TRACEY DAVIS!" A voiced yelled at her, snapping her from her friend's shocked and sickened face.

"Y-yes, sir, Professor Spade, sir?" She asked nervously

"Professor what?" Asked one irate Snape.

"S-snape, sir." She said with a small blush.

Some of the kids smirked, other giggled at her disposition.

"Would you care to explain why you were falling into the Potion you were supposed to be making, Miss Davis?" Snape grimaced.

He wasn't one to put the Slytherins on the spot,but he had tried to rouse her discreetly.

"I was daydreaming, sir." She said apologetically.

Snape simply nodded.

"Don't do it again in my class, Miss Davis." He said and walked around the class.

Daphne and Harry looked at her in confusion while Blaise smirked. He was always smirking. Pompous arse. She shot Daphne a smirk, and Daphne blushed.

"Daph? You okay?" Harry asked his friend.

She nodded quickly and instantly changed the topic.

ooooo

Christmas was coming, with November's icy chill turning into the soft, snowy flurries of December. Tracey was walking down the Hall and was almost knocked over by the rushing Weasley Twins.

"Sorry Tracey!" Laughed Fred (or was it George?).

"Come on, get up!" Chuckled George (?).

"Hurry!" Both twins said, choking back laughter as they heard Filch approach.

"DAMN THIS SNOW! YOU RED HEADED LITTLE MONSTERS ARE GOING TO GET THE WORST PUNISHMENT I CAN- AHHHHHH!" Filch screamed, cutting off into a high pitched squeal that slowly drifted away.

This was too much, eve for Tracey. The three of them fell to the ground, holding their sides in laughter.

"I-I can't believe that worked!" Gasped George.

"Best idea we've had, George!" Said friend, slowly climbing to his feet.

He helped his brother and his friend up, and before they turned to leave, Tracey grabbed them both by the sleaves.

"What did you two do?" She asked with a grin.

Both Weasleys responded with their own grins.

"We put a small charm on a pile of snowballs." Began Fred

"So that when someone walked by," George followed,

"They'd start hitting the person in the back of the head repeatedly." They chorused.

"Who got hit?" Tracey giggled.

"Professor Quirell." George said with a fond smile.

"Ahh, poor scared man." Fred chuckled.

"He ran away screaming about vampires and protecting his turban." George said with renewed laughter.

The three friends laughed at the expense of Quirell for a while, eventually having to pick themselves up again after falling to the ground in laughter again. The three of them walked to the Great Hall, ready to meet their distinctive friends at their own tables. Before they enteted, Tracey grabbed both boys again, and pulled them aside. She had something to ask and they both knew it.

"Fred. George. This is important and I need to know..." She began uncertainly.

"What?" They both asked with interest.

"Can you two teach me how to prank?" She asked hopefully.

The Twins looked blank for a moment, before two wide, Cheshire Cat grins came upon their faces. Tracey slightly began to regret asking before the Twins answered.

"Why of course, Miss Davis." Said the left twin.

"It would be our pleasure." Said the right.

"In fact..." said the left again,

"We know how you should begin." Finished the right.

Tracey raised an eyebrow and asked.

"How?"

"What do you know of a gitty little ponce known as Draco Malfoy?" They asked her.

ooooo

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Roared a very livid Draco Malfoy.

His outburst got the attention of everyone in the Common Room, as he stomped out into sight. His hair was a brilliant Weasley red, and he even had the freckles to go with it. Several of his closer group gasped, but for the most part, the House reaction was a long laugh, earning then all a scathing glare from the blond boy.

"This was your doing, wasn't it, Potter?" The boy growled.

Tracey watched Harry snicker and shake his head

"As much as I wanna take credit, no. Although it is a good look for you." The raven haired boy replied.

Several more laughs rang out, and Tracey watched as Malfoy pointed fingers around, trying to get the guilty party to out themselves. It was amazing, as Draco completely overlooked her. With a grin and another bout of laughter, Draco made lewd hand gestures at half of the Common Room before walking back to his dormitory.

"The Weasley twins are brilliant." She smiled at her friends.

"What did they have to do with this?" Daphne asked with are smirk.

"And more importantly, how?" Asked Blaise.

Harry nodded in agreement with both questions, looking at Tracey curiously.

"They made a potion to put in Draco's shampoo which would change his hair color to theirs." She said with a smile.

"And the freckles?" Harry grinned.

"They made a bar of soap and asked me to transfigure it to look like his facial soaps." She beamed.

"How did you get him to use them?" Daphne asked with her own grin.

"I snuck in and changed them out while he was out." She said, looking very pleased with herself.

Blaise laughed and nodded, joining his friends in their small victory over Draco. A moment of chuckles passed, and the foursome walked out of the Common Room, chatting about their due homework for Thursday. They had another few hours before Astronomy and decided that they'd need a warm meal.

As they walked down the hall, they saw the same pair from Halloween, Hargid and Flitwick, setting up various Yule-tide celebration decor. They caught the diminutive professor using various spells to raise mistletoe and spheres, along with enchanted candles burning in red and green. As much as they wanted to figure out how to do this (in Tracey's case, for future pranks), the experienced instructor was using wordless magic.

In the Great Hall, long wreaths decorated the walls, with the enchanted ceiling burning small colored balls of fire. They walked to the door, where the Weasley Twins approached them.

"So, Tracey." Fred said with a grin.

"How did Malfoy look as a Weasley?" Asked George.

The group grinned and Harry spoke first.

"He could have passed off as Ronald's twin." He smiled to everyone's agreement.

Fred and George smiled proudly, taking a small bow.

"We tried what we could." George said.

"With some small amounts of uh...procured polyjuice potion and some other stuff we won't mention." Fred grinned.

"Polyjuice?" Daphne and Harry asked.

Their synchronized speech made the Twins smile.

"It's a very useful little potion." Fred began.

"Disastrous if made incorrectly." George continued.

"But if done right, you can make yourself become someone else." They finished together.

The four friends looked at the twins in confusion.

"Become someone else?" Tracey asked.

"Ahh, something of the sort." Said George

"You look like the person whose contributions of hair you put into the potion." Fred explained.

"So...if I made Harry and Blaise take hairs from you two, there would be two Freds and two Georges?" Tracey asked with an excited look.

"The Weasley Quadruplets." Daphne said wide-eyed.

ooooo

Daphne's family would be out of Greengrass Manor for the first week and a half of the Holiday break. Since they were first years, they'd have to remain at the Castle until Cyrus and Victoria returned. Tracey wrote home and informed her parents that she'd stick around with Daphne and Harry until they went home. They were a little upset, but glad that their little Tracey had such close friends. Blaise, on the other hand, had various obligations and would have to he at his family chateau in Southern Italy.

"You know, I feel sorry for those few who don't have any real family to return to over the Holidays."

Draco had been antagonizing Harry and his friends more than usual lately, probably due to his decreasing standing in the Slytherin House. His jealousy over Harry's victory against Gryffindor and his increase in popularity had made him a known sight through the Castle, with even some few Gryffindors who didn't buy into the deep grained segregation greeting him and even talking with him.

"I mean, could you imagine not being wanted anywhere, or not having anyone actually there for you?" The blond blabbed, ignoring the rolling eyes from his House Mates.

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled dumbly, with Pansy and Millicent smiling darkly. The friends didn't mind, however, as they'd be together, minus one Blaise who said he'd make sure to keep in touch. Much to Tracey's new pranking streak, the Weasleys had mentioned they'd stay since their parents would be gone for the holidays. Visiting dragons or something of that effect.

-several hours later-

"Ugh. I swear, Snape makes my life so unnecessarily hectic." Harry grumbled.

His friends agreed and walked out of the dungeons, making their way to the Great Hall. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they were blocked by a massive fir tree. On the bottom end, they heard the loud and unmistakable sound of Hagrid the Groundskeeper.

"Hello, Mr. Hagrid." Daphne said. "Would you like some help?"

"Nah, I'm alright young lady." The massive man said.

He walked over to the four of them, towering over them all, but smiling down very kindly. The man crouched down, reaching standing height for a normal person.

"Th' name's Hargid. Rebeus Hagrid." He said, extending a frying pan sized hand at them.

"Daphne Greengrass." Daphne introduced with a smile, taking one of his giant fingers in her hand. "These are my friends, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, and Tracey Davis."

Hagrid took are turn shaking everyone's hand, taking a moment to enjoy a laugh with Tracey who decided to tickle his enormous palm.

"So why do yeh four look a bit glum?" Hargid asked after he placed the giant tree in the Great Hall.

"Professor Snape doesn't like our little Harry." Tracey said with a smirk.

Harry glared at the girl before shaking his head.

"Yeah. He's our Head of House, but he doesn't like me because of my father or something." The boy said with a shurg.

"Awww well cheer up." The man said with a bearded smile. "It's nearly Christmas!"

The four friends smiled and agreed, spending a while chatting with the man.

"So, Hagrid." Tracey began, getting everyone's attention. "You like big animals, right?"

Hagrid smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I raised a few o' them mehself." He said with pride.

"Ever seen a ceberus?" She asked.

Her friends eyes grew wide before composing themselves. They got where she was going with this now.

"Yeah, I even raised one." He said with a look at the group. "Why do yeh ask?"

"Well, we were wandering around and kinda accidently stumbled on the one in the third floor.." She lied, making Hagrid sigh.

"So, yeh met Fluffy, eh?" He asked. "I suppose yer gonna tell me what a monster he is and-" began Hagrid.

"Oh, merlin, no. Hagrid that thing was AMAZING!" Tracey said, her friends looking as in agreement as they could.

Hagrid beamed.

"Oh yeah? I didn't think a lot o' people still appreciated a good pup like that. He's a good boy, that Fluffy." Hagrid said with a chuckle.

Tracey began on the topic with Hagrid while her friends cleverly dismissed themselves, promising to come by Hagrid's when they had time. Tracey asked about the massive guard dog, it's diet, how it cleaned itself.

"Well, bein' so big, Fluff needs a hand gettin' cleaned. So play a bit o' music and he'll fall right ta sleep." He said with a fond smile. "Ah course I don't need ta play no music. Fluffy likes me. I raised him!"

Tracey smiled, her Slytherin instinct telling her it was time to go for the kill.

"Music, huh? Now I know how to get past him." She said in a measured tone.

Hagrid looked a bit surprised.

"Get past...Hey now!" The man said, looking around in worry. "Yeh better not try to get past Fluffy. Whatever he's guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamell."

"Flamell, huh?" She asked.

Hagrid looked mortified, but Tracey had gotten all she needed.

"Well, Hagid, I've gotta meet up with my friends. Thanks for the chat!" She said with a polite smile and she walked away.

She now had the information her and her friends had been trying to find a way to ask.

"I shouldn'ta said that..." Hagrid said with a worried look.

"So...His giant dog is hiding something for Nicholas Flamell?" Blaise asked, intrigued.

Tracey nodded, her friends deep in thought.

"The name sounds so familiar, but I'm not too sure why." Daphne said.

Everyone looked at the blonde girl.

"Familiar?" Harry asked.

Daphne nodded, then slowly sighed.

"Yes, like I might have overheard the name somewhere before. But I can't remember where." The girl said with a frown.

Once more, the four friends seemed lost in thought until Blaise cleared his throat.

"Guys, not to state the obvious here, but does anyone here actual know how to play an instrument, or enchant one to play itself, or even how to transfigure one into being?" Blaise asked.

Daphne and Harry shook their heads, Tracey thinking.

"Trace, are you okay?" Blaise asked, his friend in thought.

"Yeah, just thinking." She said, looking very deep in concentration.

"Do you not know if you know how to play or not?" He asked, bemused.

Tracey stared daggers at the smirking boy before realization hit her.

"Guys, he just said music. I have a music box in my room!" Tracey said excitedly.

Her friends looked impressed, and then Daphne stood up.

"Let's go hit the library, see if we can find anything on Nicholas Flamell." She said with a determined look.

With a unified agreement, they all made their way into the massive library, ignoring the odd stares of Madam Pince. Maybe if they knew more about this Flamell character, they'd know why Professor Snape was trying to get past the scary beast.

With thousands of books on thousands of shelves, separated by hundreds of rows, Daphne and Harry quickly established a list of books to search, trying to determine who Nicholas Flamell was and what he could be hiding behind such a creature. Tracey wandered neat the Forbidden Section, a large portion of the library that was off limits. There were books on incredibly Dark Magic and you needed a signed permission slip to get in. There was no way they would get one, since the only students who ever got a pass in were sixth and Seventh Year students on Defense research and even then there was no guarantee they'd get the pass.

"Why are you here, girl?" Asked the librarian.

Panicking, Tracey shook her head.

"No reason!" She said quickly.

"Then leave, young lady." The older woman snapped.

Tracey rushed out, hoping her friends had more luck than she did.

ooooo

With the holidays now in effect, Daphne, Harry, and Tracey were the only students left in the Slytherin House. They had way too much free time on their hands, with much of it dedicated to figuring out who Nicholas Flamell was, and odd thought trains of speculation. Trying to relax some, Tracey and Harry played a few games of Wizard's Chess, but much to their own annoyance, and their chess pieces, neither of them were really any good, so the chess board spent a while taunting them. Christmas Eve came, and the three friends decided to call the night in esrly, wondering what type of gifts they'd receive the next day.

Tracey woke up with a small, sleepy groan. Sure, it was Christmas, but there's no classes and no hurry and ugh, the bed was so comfy, the girl thought, trying to convince herself to stay in bed. Just as she made up her mind and was slowly drifting back into the dream world, she heard a couple of doors open, and then her door open, followed by some small, slippered footsteps.

"Trace, wake up!" Whispered Daphne, very clearly excited. "It's Christmas, come on!"

The blonde poked and prodded her friend more, trying to wake her up from her sleep. The sleeping girl in question groaned loudly and half-heartedly swung her arms about, trying to stop the barrage of fingers tickling her side. With a long breathed groan and even longer sigh, Tracey groggily sat up, eyeing her friend.

Daphne wore a small emerald green robe over her sleepwear, which seemed to be a well made night dress which was also a curiously familiar shade of green. Tracey dressed herself in her own robe over her pajamas, and put on her slippers before meeting a waiting Harry in the Dormitory Corridor.

One look at the boy and despite her tiredness, she smirked. Harry wore a sapphire blue robe over pajamas of a familiar blue.

"You two are cute." She said nonchalantly before walking to the Common Room.

the two friends looked at each other with raised eyebrows and walked after Tracey. With everyone else gone from the Slytherin House, the castle house elves had placed their presents under the Slytherin tree, a well decorated and proud fir with various silver decorative spheres and baubles, and streamers which moved like silver snakes. Under the tree sat a small horde of wrapped items, which they eyed and ran towards. Instantly, Daphne stopped both Tracey and Harry and began handing out the presents by name, making sure each had their own gifts before opening them. Amongst the shiny wrapping paper and showy bows, there was a present for Harry wrapped in drab browm paper and tied with some very frayed string. There was no from, only a to Harry written on the top.

They opened their gifts with enormous smiles, seeing clothes and sweaters from Victoria's favorite tailors, and some interesting books on their current study subjects from the Headmaster, along with his usual assortment of candies and sweets. Tracey grumbled at the candy, but smiled when both Harry and Daphne offered to share. Tracey herself had unwrapped some clothes from her parents, along with some Christmas cards from more distant family members. She got a framed picture of her massive family back home, seeing all of the people in the enchanted photograph smiling and laughing and waving happily. She sighed, feeling homesick.

"Are you okay, Tracey?" Harry asked, eating a chocolate frog.

The girl shrugged. "I miss my family. Here, look." She said, handing them the picture.

They quietly eyed the picture, and smiled at the girl before walking on both sides of her and giving her a hug. Tracey squeaked in surprise, but both of her friends smiled.

"It's Christmas, so that's what you get." They said together before letting go of Tracey

A small tear escaped her as she smiled wide at her friends. They knew she needed that and was so grateful. She shook the sadness away and enjoyed a moment with her friends, laughing and talking about their presents. The small brown package for Harry sitting on a small coffee table, all hut forgotten.

-A/N-

First off, I'm sorry about the delay. I am an avid halloweener and I was required to aid my people. And I might have accidentally deleted the entire thing without saving. Maybe. I wrote this chapter to bring out a different side of Tracey because I realized she was coming off as kinda ditzy and air-headed, but she is and will be an important character. I'm not going to be responding to reviews on my chapters anymore to keep the chapters as long, but with more actual writing. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate and love each and everyone who leaves me a line. I will try to respond to the more critical and in depth reviews in the PMs. Anyways, as I have to remind some people for who knows what reason, I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or settings. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you all, and I'll see you all next time!

-Vaine


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Buried in Glass and Loss

Harry enjoyed his Christmas, the cheery day climaxing with some very entertaining fireworks displays by the Weasley Twins. The various incindiary devices made festive forms and figures, causing Filch and Snape to grimace, but the rest of the Professors seemed to be quite charmed and entertained, particularly Dumbledore and Flitwick for their own reasons. Dumbledore was quite fond of the Twins, their jokes were quite imaginative. Flitwick, on the other hand, was surprised. The Twins' pranks and jokes used some magic that even their fifth and sixth years had trouble with, often times working their own new twists into it.

The day came to a close with a small, but grand feast for the remaining students. The usual almost thousand students were numbering just around a hundred. As Harry and his two friends walked in, they realized the Great Hall looked so much smaller than usual. It must have been resized for the amount of students somehow.

Most of the remaining students were from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the Birds because they were trying to study and get a leg up on exams and schoolwork, while the Badgers didn't really have much planned, with a lot of the muggleborns being a bit worried as to how they'd return and the rest wanting to stay by their friends.

The spread was magnificent and they allowed the students to sit where ever they wanted, with the House Colors not flying over any of the tables. Harry led Daphne and Tracey to the Weasley Twins who were sitting with Gryffindor Quidditch team members Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell who eyed the three curiously.

"Uhh, can we help you, Lord Potter?" Angelina asked with a mocking tone and a smirk.

Harry glared and the girl who when slightly pale. Not many people experienced the piercing glare from Harry Potter, but he received an equally frigid glare from the blonde girl at his right. While both Gryffindor girls looked stunned, the Twins laughed, turning with a flourish to the Slytherins.

"Hello, my dear Tracey." Fred grinned

"Having a good holiday are we?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girls frowned at the Twins, confused by the familiarity.

"Guys." Angelina said. "They're Slytherins. What gives?"

She received a smirk from Tracey while Harry and Daphne maintained an expressionless face that would make Snape proud.

"This one," Fred said as he and George pointed at Tracey.

"Is our new understudy." George finished, still pointing at the smirking Slytherin.

The girls looked at each other but nodded slowly, not trusting the group. Harry Potter or not, with the boy being sorted in the Slytherin house, the long-lived rumors of him being the next and new Dark Lord seemed not too off. His attitude fit the part as far as they cared.

The group sat together, making conversation however uneasily came. They talked about the Twins new ideas for jokes, particularly Tracey, and about their Christmas presents. The Twins had supplied all four of their Snakes with Zonko's products, while the three of them (Blaise had said something about giving gifts in person) had given the Weasley Twins some rather high end clothes, which had made them laugh as their brothers seemed very off put, given that they only received Weasley quality sweaters from their mother.

The conversations soon were being punctuated with sighs and yawns, and the Professors were calling it a night. With a farewell to the Twins and half-hearted waves to the Gryffindor girls, they took the trek down to the dungeons.

ooooo

The forgotten brown packet was still awaiting Harry at the table when they walked in, talking in hushed tones about Tracey's ideas for pranks without Snape overhearing them.

"Hey, Harry. You left this here." Tracey said with a chuckle as she handed Harry the unwrapped present.

Harry looked the the item in question with small amounts of confusion before undoing the frayed string around it. As he did, the brown paper fell open and out fell something shimmery, like a solid sheet of water from the packaging. Daphne and Tracey both gasped.

"Is that...?" Tracey asked in awe.

Daphne nodded, slack jawed. Harry frowned, not entirely sure what this weird fabric ball on the ground was.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

He frowned as the girls looked at him as if he just offended their great ancestors.

"Harry, wrap the thing around you. If it's what I think it is, it's extremely rare. And amazing." Daphne said, still looking surprised.

Harry shrugged and picked up the weird sheet. It was a cloak of some sorts, a semi transparent black colored one. He frowned and the odd color but wrapped the oversized piece of outerwear around him. The girls gasped, making him look at them in question before he got a look at himself.

"It is." Tracey almost whispered.

"It is what?" Harry asked with a frown.

Daphne sighed and walked to the boy, taking his head and making him look down at himself. Harry jumped and stumbled over for adult-sized cloak. His lower body was just...gone. he couldn't see the cloak or himself but felt both, and suddenly it clicked.

"Bloody...it's an invisibility cloak!" He said in surprise.

The three of them took turns trying the cloak on, and would have continued if Tracey hadn't begun to over-excitedly describe the pranks she could pull with the cloak.

"Wait. Harry, Tracey."

The two of them turned to Daphne who looked like she had a brilliant idea.

"The cloak. We can enter the restricted section of the library. We can see if we can find information on Nicholas Flamell!"

The three children stood in silence, the thoughts swirling around their heads. Finally they had a chance at getting the answers they needed, ever since Hagrid had let slip that whatever the three headed...Fluffy...was guarding, had something to do with this mysterious Flamell person.

"I'll go." Harry said finally.

the three of them nodded, and Daphne went to the wrapping paper and saw a folded piece of parchment inside.

"Harry, look." She handed him the parchment which he opened and read aloud.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died.

It is time it was returned to you.

use it well.

Have a happy Christmas."

"That's it? No name or anything?" Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head and looked the note over. He couldn't recognize the hand writing. He handed the note to Daphne who read it over with a frown.

"I want one now." Tracey whined, eyeing the cloak that was draped against the Common Room sofa.

Harry chuckled and picked up the cloak, feeling the watery fabric with fascination. He swung the cloak over himself, covering his face. Daphne and Tracey's looks of wonder and amazement made him laugh internally, realizing how they looked around as if he'd moved. He walked out of the Common Room, getting a hasty good luck from the girls as he exited into the dungeons.

He felt powerful, unstoppable even. With the cloak, the entire castle was at his whim, a thought that made him smirk. He tightened the cloak around him and set off towards the library in a brisk pace. No one would deny him that Restricted section anymore.

ooooo

He walked into the library and looked around, trying to adjust his sight to the near pitch blackness of the expansive room. He picked up a small gas lamp that was left on Madam Pince's large librarian desk, lighting it with the attached flint and steel. With the illumination the lamp gave him, he walked on, approaching the sealed off part of the library.

He stepped over the dividing rope, and lifted his lamp up, checking the book spines for answers he might need. This proved somewhat unhelpful as many of the spines were peeling and wasted with age, some looking more ragged than others. A few that were in better shape held odd words, possibly other languages that Harry couldn't recognize, which was saying something. Being heirs to powerful wizarding families, Cyrus and Victoria had instructed both Harry and Daphne in various language spoken in Europe.

A faint whispering sound made Harry feel very uneasy. He couldn't explain it, nor really did he want to, but it seemed like the books themselves were calling to him, beckoning him closer. They wanted him to read them and this made him very uncomfortable.

With a small sigh, he set the lamp down on one of the counters, deciding that this easy as good a place as any to start his search. He searched the lower shelves for any tomes that might help, a large and thick book caught his eyes. He pulled the book out cautiously, still a bit wary of the whispering books, and set it on the nearest desk. He looked around, picking up a few other books before returning to the desk. He set his selections down in order from whence he picked them, opening the large book first.

A loud, blood curdling scream shattered the night, making Harry yelp in fright. He looked around as the scream continued before quickly realizing it was the book itself. As he shut the book, it let out one last shrill cry, making Harry want to put it down faster, knocking the book into his lamp, which fell to the ground, going out. With no small amount of panic, he set his invisibility cloak on, fastening it tightly before turning out, slowing down as he heard Filch's shuffling coming to the book room. He maneuvered around the man, who with his uneven gait, walked past him.

He walked away quickly, looking over his shoulder constantly for any signs of people watching the halls at night. In his rush, he walked on, not watching his surroundings until he realized he was getting lost. He stopped by a large suit of armor that looked like it belonged to a younger, not so massive Hagrid, trying to find his bearings.

"Professor, someone was in the Restricted Section. I came to find you as soon as I could." Came Filch's voice.

Harry's heart dropped. The man must have known about one of the Weasley paths and came up without him noticing it. Even worse when Harry realized who Filch was talking to.

"The Restricted section? They can't be far, we'll find them." Came the cold voice of Severus Snape.

They rounded the corner ahead of him, walking in his direction. Cloak or not, he was still there, with two grown men walking side by side in a very narrow corridor. He pressed himself quietly as into the wall as he could, hoping they wouldn't touch him. As he tried to flatten himself, he felt a door to his left, and much to his surprise, it was slightly open. With out a single sound, he went inside, closing the door before Filch or Snape could see it.

He heard them walk straight past him, making him let out a long breath in relief. He slumped against the wall, letting out a silent laugh. With the adrenaline rush wearing down, he took a moment to inspect his surroundings, finding himself in some odd circular room. The room looked like it held an odd altar of sorts, or maybe some kind of study. There was a table in the center of the room which was either the aforementioned altar or maybe a large desk. But most particular about the room, there was a large object that looked so out of place.

Against the far wall, a large paned mirror sat serenely, with a large window on the opposite wall letting in a wide beam of moonlight into the mirror, which in turn gave the room an otherworldly glow.

The mirror stood on two large clawed legs, holding up a very ornate and still glinting golden frame, despite the cobwebbing making it look like it'd been there for years. There was an inscription carved into the top of the frame, the light of the room being just so that he could make out what the words were:

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi.

Harry stepped closer to the mirror, very intrigued. It was so magnificent and so alluring, yet so out of place it was outlandish. Almost as if it was hidden there.

He walked closer, standing in front of the mirror and gasped, his hand clamping over his mouth. He wasn't alone in the mirror. He turned and checked around him, seeing not a soul in the room. He slowly turned back to the mirrior, his breath hitching up again.

An attractive looking woman with deep red hair was smiling at him proudly, tears falling from her joyful green eyes as she waved at him. Her eyes...my eyes? Harry thought. He turned once more, seeing he was alone before turning back to the mirror in question. A tall man walked besides the woman and wrapped an arm around her. His glasses glinting slightly as if he were really in the room. But more interesting was that this man looked almost exactly like Harry did, messy raven-black hair that seemed to do as it pleased, the easy smile, even the stance. Only his eyes were off, a striking blue.

"M-mom...dad?" Harry asked, nose to nose with his reflection. They nodded and just smiled, both looking so proud of something.

He looked into the reflection and realized the room wasn't the same. Next to his parents were Cyrus and Victoria, looking very pleased with him, looking over at his parents and nodding. It seemed to be a celebration of some sort, with Daphne walking up to Reflection Harry and taking his hand, smiling at real Harry.

His mind was at war with itself, both overjoyed but deeply saddened by what the image showed him. He walked away very slowly, almost unable to wall away from the odd mirror and its wonderful showings. He tripped over himself, his eyes finally snapping away from the mirror. Almost as if some spell had been broken, Harry turned to the door, wanting very much to show this to someone. It took a lot from him to not simply walk back around and stare into the wondrous item behind him.

Getting his bearings, he ran to the Slytherin chambers, desperate to find Daphne.

ooooo

"I don't believe this at all."

Harry frowned at Daphne, looking back into the mirror and seeing his family.

"I don't either, but I swear it, Daph. Look, there's your family," he said, pointing at the mirror," and there's mine."

Daphne frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'm at a wedding. And it looks like I'm the bride, and I'm holding hands with my husband." She said, pointing at the mirror in confusion.

"Wait...what?" He said, standing next to Daphne. He saw the same thing he'd seen earlier, with his parents next to Daphne's.

"Yeah, it looks like me, except older and um...fuller." She said with a nonchalant shurg.

"Fuller?"

"Don't ask."

Harry sighed, looking longingly at the family his reflection had.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?" Daphne asked, blushing for some reason.

"What?" Harry asked plainly, looking at her.

"The future. Do you think it's what we're seeing?" She asked again.

Harry shook his head

"No, why are you blushing?" He asked her pointedly.

Daphne's blush grew, and she shook her head quickly.

"It's nothing." She lied.

He raised an eyebrow and the girl looked down, ignoring her reflection. What bad she seen? He wondered. Unbeknownst to the boy next to her, Daphne was unable to look at her friend and probably wouldn't be able to for a few days.

The reflection had shown her looking older, but not overly so, maybe around seventeen or eighteen, in a magnificent white dress. The man to her side had been unfocused, like someone in the back of a photograph, until Harry had walked by. The unfocused man had slowly become clearer, his raven hair and emerald green eyes and handsome smile still there, but around the same age as Mirror Daphne. And with the shining golden bands on their hands, she knew what was happening in the mirror.

Harry eyed his friend for a moment, knowing she wasn't saying something relevant to the mirror, but elected to answer her question.

"It can't be showing the future," he said, making his friend look up in question, before he finished, "because both of my parents are dead."

She blanched, her thoughts of embarrassment vanished at realizing what had happened. Of course it wasn't the future. His best friend's parents were murdered, she thought uneasily.

ooooo

Over the next few days, Harry had gone back to the mirror at nights and during his free time, making Daphne very worried. On more than one occasion, he'd almost been caught but refused to stop doing to the mirror. He stopped eating much at all, some days skipping meals all together.

It had been almost four days since he'd brought Daphne to the mirror. It was night and Harry was getting his cloak, ready to go.

"Harry."

He ignored the voice, fastening the cloak over himself.

"Harry, please." She said quietly, almost beggingly. "Don't go to the mirror tonight. Please, you've had one too many close calls. You're going to get caught and into big trouble."

Harry stared at Daphne for a second, looking at the young witch in the eyes, unsure of what to say. The concern in her face was palpable, and he couldn't understand why. Without a sound, he pulled the cloak over himself complete, disappearing from view completely.

He left the room quickly, walking faster than he usually had. He knew he was making more noise than was safe, but he didn't care for some reason. He just really needed that mirror.

Finding his way to the room quicker than usual, he opened the door and walked in, sitting himself in front of the mirror. He sat quietly for a while, smiling back at his family, nodding back and just staring into the depths, wishing he could join them within the flat surface.

"Back so soon, Harry?" Asked a familiar old man behind Harry.

The boy turned quickly and saw Albus Dumbledore, standing against the wall but very much in sight.

"Sorry, sir...I err...didn't see you." Harry said sheepishly.

"Strange how being invisible can make one so near sighted." The elder wizard said with a smile and his ever twinkling eyes that the light seemed to highlight.

Harry seemed more at ease with the wizard, realizing that he wasn't upset Dumbledore smiled kindly and walked to the boy, sitting extra to him on the floor.

"So, Harry." The Headmaster said. "You, like many others before you, have found the Mirror of Erised and its many wonders."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir." Harry said truthfully.

"But I assume you've discovered what it does?"

Harry shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, sir. What I see in the mirror isn't what...my friend sees." He said with a frown.

"What does Miss Greengrass see?" The old wizard asked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked uneasily, a bit worried.

"I do not require a cloak to become invisible, Harry." Dumbledore said with a twinkling smile. "Now, let me try to explain what it is this mirror does." The old man looked in thought for a short moment before continuing. "The happiest man on earth would be able to use this as a regular mirror, as in he would see himself as he is. Does that make sense?"

Harry thought about it before speaking.

"It shows us what we want, whatever it is." He related his conclusion.

"Yes, and also no." The Headmaster said, making Harry frown. "This mirror shows nothing more than out hearts deepest and most desperate desires. Many people have wasted their lives away, staring into this mirror, and many have wasted their lives chasing what it shows."

Harry looked at the mirror sadly, making the elder wizard look at his pupil in question. Sure, he could use legillamacy to probe his mind and get the answers he wanted, but Dumbledore cared for the boy and asked instead.

"Harry, what is it you see in the mirror?"

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, deliberating whether or not to tell the wizard who patiently awaited his response.

"It's me, sir. And my family. My parents, along with Daphne and hers."

"Harry, may I ask you a more...personal question?"

Harry looked at the elder man for a long moment before slowly nodding.

"Why is it that after eleven years, you are still so distant from the loving couple that has raised you as their own?" The Wizard asked.

Harry looked shocked, but swallowed it down, thinking of the answer, no, the excuse he'd been using his whole life.

"It's just...easier." He said.

"Easier?"

The boy nodded.

"My parents died because of me. If I keep distant, then they won't be targetted. They'll be safe."

ooooo

-A/N-

so there you have it! Chapter 14 of this odd story of mine. I'm sorry about the sporadic updates, I did want to keep up with my daily updates, but life is rarely so kind as to let a plan go unaltered. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time!

Also yes, I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

see you soon!

-Vaine


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Snowflakes and Green Grasses

-A/N-

I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter, I've had no social life, between work, family, living situation, and -yes, I did this, Fallout 4, I've been losing track of my days. I'm finally free from Fallout's hypnotic grasp, so yeah.

Thank you guys for the views, please don't forget, reviews and such are always appreciated. That's kinda all I wanted to say, so without further ado, here is the next installment of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Enigma. As always, I don't own anything outside of my original dialog and story lines, the rest is owned by JK and such.

ooooo

"Harry, for your safety, the Mirror of Erised will be moved to another location. Please, do not look for it."

With those words, the Headmaster walked Harry back to the Slytherin House and left him with a final word.

"Harry, you cannot blame yourself for the terrible things people do. Cyrus and Victoria love you very much, and, related or not, they have raised you as one of their own. Family isn't simply blood, Harry." The wizard said, walking away with a knowing smile.

ooooo

Daphne woke up slowly, taking a moment to stretch and smile. They were about a fourth of the way through the Winter holiday and it was the day they'd head back to Greengrass Manor for the duration of the break. She grabbed her toiletries and a change of clothes, heading out to the girls bathroom.

Daphne walked out, dressed in dark grey jeans and a dark green sweater, heading to the Common Room. Harry was sitting there, dressed similarly, except with blue jeans. Tracey walked out behind her, dressed in warm pajamas and looking very bed worn.

"You aren't leaving?" Daphne asked the shorter girl.

Tracey looked at her with a sleepy glare and yawned loudly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to get all dressed up. I'm comfortable, so I shall simply do this." Tracey said, reaching into a small purse they now noticed and pulled a cloak out, fastening it around herself. The pajamas were effectively hidden, but her hair still held the appearance of being dragged off a pillow.

Daphne rolled her eyes and called out a name Harry had almost forgotten. "Zeri!"

After a second of nothing, a pop brought the Greengrass House Elf into view, appearing with a clumsy bow.

"What can Zeri do for Missus Daphy?" The elf squeaked, looking up expectantly.

"I need you to take out holiday suitcases home and settle our things into our rooms before we get back home." Daphne ordered, thinking of anything else they might need.

"Right away Missy!" The elf said before disappearing away to their belongings.

Tracey looked at them and shrugged, walking over to the sofa Harry now occupied and laying down on it, resting her head on his lap. With a yawn, she began to snore softly. Harry looked up at Daphne in confusion.

"What do I do?" He asked, a bit uncomfortable with Tracey's newfound comfort with him.

"Move and I'll kill you." She said, snoring again right after.

Daphne frowned, a little more than jealous after what she'd seen in the weird mirror Harry had shown her. She shook her head, no. There'd be time for boyfriends and husbands later. Now, they had to get down to the Hogsmead Station and go back to King's Cross in London.

"Tracey, up." She said without emotion.

The girl in question remained snoring, rolling over so her face was in Harry's stomach.

"That's not helping, Daph." Harry said, turning a bit red.

Daphne sighed and took out her wand, pointing it at the sleeping Tracey.

"Winguardium Leviosa!"

With a loud screech and several profanities, Tracey rose into the air upside down, more than slightly annoyed with her position. Unfortunately, her screaming and cursing had caught the attention of their Head of House, who walked in and simply stood at the open door, looking incredulously at the floating girl who now had a hand clamped over her mouth, and Daphne who looked embarrassed but kept her wand pointed at Tracey so she wouldn't fall. Harry simply smirked, for once not the target of Snape's attention. He was wrong.

"You can't keep your...friends calm, can you, Potter?" He accused the boy, making him look like he'd just been slapped.

Snape was more than a little set in his way, and thus his current conundrum. One one hand, he had never taken points from Slytherin, even with some of the more nefarious activities he'd seen. But then there was Potter, the boy who looked just like James but acted and behaved like a Slytherin, which he was. What to do? Snape stared at the three of them with a blank expression, before he slowly opened his mouth.

ooooo

"I can't believe you three got detention waiting for you to return." Blaise said with a smirk.

The three friends had been surprised when he walked into their compartment on the Hogwarts express, and more than a little confused as to why. The boy shrugged and explained, saying he'd been bored and asked a house elf to bring him for the day. Tracey had asked why they didn't just elf apperate to their homes, and none of them had an answer other than Zabini who'd been smirking the while.

"Laugh it up, Blaise. It wasn't funny." Tracey grumbled, now appropriately dressed.

Snape had forced her to change before letting them go, calling her state disgraceful to their House name.

"I can't believe I got in trouble for something I had nothing to do with." Harry said with a grimace.

"I can. Snape does not like you, Potter." Zabini said with a smirk.

"Oh, really? And here I thought we were the best of mates. Friends of friends, two musketeers." He replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, again." Daphne sighed.

She blamed herself for their detention. After all, she did use the spell that made Tracey have a fit.

"I'm just glad it wasn't worse." Tracey shrugged, her friends agreeing.

After a moment of silence, conversation soon began, filling Blaise in on what had happened, making him raise an eyebrow.

"An invisibility cloak? From an anonymous person?" He asked with disbelief. "And none of you questioned this before using it?"

The three of them stayed silent, realizing their mistake.

"It could have been a trap." Daphne said, looking slightly pale.

Blaise nodded, and her two friends looked a bit bothered by this.

"But a trap on Christmas? Why?" Tracey asked, annoyed with Blaise making the cloak seem a lot less fun than it had been.

"Because you wouldn't expect it. It's much easier to get at someone like that." Daphne replied tersely, chastising herself for not having thought of it.

"Oh well. It's safe, but you lot need to be more careful." Blaise said, before his smirk coming back. "Can I see it?"

Harry smirked and looked at the boy before shaking his head. "Can't. It's home and I've no idea where Zeri put it."

"Zeri?" He asked

"The Greengrass Head Elf." Daphne answered, smirking at Blaise.

He shrugged and turned his attention to Tracey, who was jotting down ideas in a very tattered looking piece of parchment she used as her prank planner. They discussed ideas about her pranks, Blaise proving to be quite horrible at pranking. Daphne wasn't paying attention, however. She had noticed Harry looking out the window, deep in thought. Most likely thinkingabout the mirror, she guessed, looking at him a bit sadly.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked softly, not getting either Tracey or Blaise's attention.

Harry shook his head, sighing quietly.

"At home." He whispered, still looking out to the snow-sheeted world outside.

With a small nod, she turned to her other friends, joining their chat.

ooooo

The massive steam engine came to a slow, screeching halt in the station, with parents and loved ones waiting for their children to return from their late holiday. Harry walked out with Daphne, looking forward to seeing the Greengrasses. He'd try things Dumbledore's way, see how he'd feel about it. Maybe he'd feel a bit better about his familial situation if he treated them like family.

"Harry! Daphne!" Called the familiar voice of Victoria, who was rushing towards them. Harry gave her a nervous smile while Daphne hugged her mother tightly. Cyrus walked up with a wide smile, happy to see the children. With a happy squeal, Daphne let go of her mother and hugged her father, who laughed.

"Harry, are you okay, dear?" Victoria asked gently, smiling kindly at the boy.

Harry nodded and said "Yes, Vic-err...uh...mum.." With that, Harry gave her a small, but happy hug, not noticing the stunned look on the three people around him.

A small sniffle brought Harry out of the hug, seeing Victoria in tears made him instantly regret his words.

"S-sorry..." he said in a small voice.

"Oh, Harry. Come here, my boy." A very tearful and overjoyed Victoria cried, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Cyrus looked at Daphne questioningly, seeing she looked as surprised as he did, if not more. He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, making her look up at him. He smiled at her, and got a smile back, looking back to the scene before them.

ooooo

"So how's the school year been treating you kids?" Cyrus asked, sitting down at the dinner table with his family. Harry was being oddly affectionate, which he didn't really mind at all.

"It's going well so far, Cyr-dad. " Harry said, still trying to get used to calling the Greengrasses mum or dad.

Cyrus smiled and nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"We've managed to stay close to the top in classes, which hasn't been too difficult. Other than potions for me, that is."

"Why potions?" Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew both children were well versed in beginning year potions.

"Professor Snape doesn't like him, mum." Daphne said, looking at her frowning mother.

"Snape? As in Severus Snape?" She asked with a small amount of concern.

The children nodded together, making Cyrus sigh.

"He never did forgive them, did he?" Victoria asked.

Both of the children looked at Cyrus in confusion and interest.

"No, it seems not. You see, back when we were in Hogwarts, your father and his friends were the four most known wizards in the school. Oh, they were so boisterous, always bragging about their pranks and conquests." Cyrus reminisced.

"Conquests?" Daphne asked, not sure what Harry's father or his friends took over.

"That's enough of that particular memory, Cyrus Martin Greengrass." Victoria said sternly.

Cyrus looked quite sheepish for a moment before continuing. "Anyways, James and Sirius were always pranking the Slytherins, none more than Severus, who'd constantly claim they'd bully him."

"They didn't, did they?" Harry asked with worry. He didn't want his father to be a bad person.

"Of course not. More often than not, Severus would challenge your father and his merry band, making himself a target. Even us Slytherins were quite tired of it. The only person who wouldn't get sick of it was Lily." He explained.

"My mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my boy, your mother. Her and Severus were thick as thieves for their first half of their Hogwarts career. I'm not too sure of what happenee, but they had a very bad falling out." Cyrus said, thinking back to the glory days of school time.

"I thought he quite fancied her." Victoria said offhandedly, looking back to their school time.

"Oh that was just rumors and nonsense, Vic." Cyrus said dismissively, waving his hands. "Severus and her were friends, nothing more. Merlin, I don't even think Severus had interest in witches at all."

Harry frowned, realizing how off course the conversation had gone, but was also somewhat pleased. His father didn't bully anyone, just some hook nosed git who went looking for trouble. The merriment continued over the meal, with several questions about their friends, and looking a bit surprised that Blaise had appeared so mysteriously. It seemed that neither Cyrus nor Victoria had thought of using House elf apparition at all, proving a point that both Harry and Daphne had come to a while back: magic made people lose their common sense.

After dessert had been served and eaten (fresh baked pie with whipped cream topping And fruit), they found themselves in the study, enjoying their somewhat closer knit family. Not that she was complaining, quite the opposite, Victoria was still curious as to Harry's more open attitude to them, to which Harry simply shurgged and said it was about time.

"Well, it's getting late, you guys. Head off to bed, we've got a long day ahead." Cyrus smiled, watching Harry and Daphne reading a book together

With a small groan from each of them and and good night hug, the kids went off to sleep.

"Harry. Why didn't you want me to ask them about Flamell?" Daphne asked quietly as they walked up the stairs.

"Because we just got back. We can ask them tomorrow during the day, but let's enjoy the calm for now." Harry asked, pausing before asking, "Hey, Daph? What did you see in the Mirror of Erised?"

Daphne blushed and shook her head, giving him a quick hug and walking off to bed. Harry watched her go, confused, but too tired to question it.

ooooo

The next day went by rather quickly, with the Greengrass parents taking Harry and Daphne out to Wizarding London for a family day. There was a lot of fun, visiting various local shops and major wizarding stores, before stopping at an American-style steak house. They came home, exhausted and hoarding loads of shrunken packages, laughing and glad to be with each other.

"This is what we needed. A nice family day." Victoria said contentedly. "We've missed you both so terribly much, I'm sorry we had to be away for the beginning of the holidays."

"It's fine, mum." Harry said, smiling. He was really starting to like this mum and dad thing. Hell, he kinda kicked himself about not doing it sooner.

"Yes, mummy. It's been rather interesting at the castle." Daphne smiled.

Both Harry and Daphne had agreed before the train ride was over to not mention the cloak to the other Greengrasses. Not from not trusting them, rather just wanting to keep it to themselves until they knew better who had sent it.

There was some more small talk and filling conversations being had until Harry finally asked.

"Hey, mum, dad? Do you know who Nicholas Flamell was?" He asked hesitantly.

Victoria seemed confused, but Cyrus seemed to recognize the name.

"Hmm, yes, I do belive I've an idea of who that is." Cyrus said, changing the name tense. "He's the man who created the Philosopher's Stone."

Harry and Daphne's eyes widened. That's why the name had seemed familiar. In one of the books that Dumbledore had given them the year prior. The Stone was, according to the text, merely hypothetical, but would extend the life of its keeper as well as turn other metals into gold, making its owner and keeper immortal and rich for, in theory, ever.

With a quick change of topic, Harry and Daphne ended the conversation after a few minutes and headed off to bed, burning to talk about their discovery.

"That's what he wants!" Harry said with a hushed whisper, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were alone.

"We don't know it's actually Snape, Harry." Daphne corrected, "but we do know that whoever is trying to get in is after the Stone."

"How can you say it's not? You saw the limp from Fluffy's bite. He was very clearly trying to get past the dog." Harry countered.

Daphne bit her lip and tried to think of an answer. "Alright, we know it's the stone. But if the ceberus is the first thing guarding the way, what else is there that can be worse?"

Harry stared at his friend, a worried feeling forming at the pit of his stomach. She was right. It'd be foolish to assume that the massive, three headed dog would be the only line of defense. And if that was just the first challenge, what else was to come?

"You're right. We need to talk to Tracey and Blaise about this, we might be able to figure it out together." He said, nodding slowly.

"We should write to them." Daphne said, walking to her room. Harry grabbed her hand, making her stop but also blush furiously, ever since the Mirror had shown her...that.

"We'll tell them in person." Harry said quietly. Daphne nodded and let go of his hand, walking into her room.

"G-good night, Harry." Daphne said, flustered.

Harry looked a bit confused but nodded, walking over to her and giving her a hug. He stopped, blushing when Daphne quickly pecked his cheek before rushing into her room, quickly shutting the door. Harry stood there for a moment, his hand raising to his face, feeling the spot where her lips touched his cheek, walking to his own room.

ooooo

-A/N- Sorry again about the long wait, I hope you guys didn't think I'd quit on this. This is like my fifth rewrite from various losses of data. I hope there aren't many errors and that you guys liked. Once more, please r-n-r, I'll see you guys sooner than last wait.

-Vaine


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Snake Bites and Lion Roars

-A/N- So my friend, whom has also begun to edit and fix up my story a bit, (we are both busy people so sorry if mistakes remain) suggested I add a bit more me to the story. Not as an OC, but rather add some more original content, more stuff from me and less Rowling. So there will be some new things introduced into the story, and I will be changing up the plot some more rather than follow through so closely to the canon. Keep in mind, as I said before, the original storyline is being used as a base, so somethings again, will remain, but more spaced out. I hope you guys enjoy.

-Vaine

ooooo

"Harry? Harry wake up." A soft voice called. He stirred and yawned, slowly rising up on his elbows.

"Ugh. Good morning, love." He said, smacking his lips a few times to get rid of the sleeping feeling.

Daphne leaned over him, kissing him softly before climbing out of their bed. Her sleepwear had him staring, before his flickering eyesight made him drowsy once more.

"I just put Victoria back to bed, darling. How are you feeling." She asked, smiling at her husband who was slowly drifting back to sleep. "Rest, love. You've earned it."

Daphne's voice became far away and echoed, before slowly becoming less womanly and more girly, more childish.

"Harry?" Daphne called, pulling her snoring friend from his bed. Harry fell face first, waking up from his now forgotten dreams. She giggled as he cursed sleepily, waking up in a bit of a funk.

"Morning. Why the hell did you drop me?" Harry asked grumpily. Daphne smiled.

"We're gonna visit Potter Manor, silly. Now hurry and get dressed." She said, turning out of the room.

Harry watched her walk, a flash of a more adult Daphne kissing him made him look away. Harry grabbed a fresh change of clothes, black trousers with a deep blue button up shirt. He set them on the bed and walked into his bathroom, enjoying the warm bath during the cold winter. As he walked out, he gave his clothes a small frown. It seemed Victoria had switched them with more casual wear, a long sleeved shirt of the same blue with black jeans. He smiled at the thought of his mother setting his clothes and changed, walking out of his room.

Greengrass Manor was impressive, something that he always appreciated as he stepped out. His door led to a long hallway with soft carpet, several paintings lining the walls, leading to the end of the hall. He headed to that end, where the staircase was. He walked down into the foyer, admiring the changing chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It was enchanted to change styles and look completely, along with the railings for the stairs. His family was there. His family, Merlin that was incredible to say.

"Ready, dear?" Victoria asked with a kind smile. Harry nodded and walked to her, taking her hand softly. Victoria took Cyrus' hand, who was holding Daphne's. With a smile, he apperated them away.

ooooo

Harry looked on his ancestral home in awe. He knew that the Potters were rich. But Merlin's grey beard, this was ridiculous. The manicured and we'll maintained lawn was almost twice the size of the one at Greengrass Manor. The impressive three story mansion was gated in, surrounded by an expansive forest that reminded him of Hogwarts. It's masoned walls and decorative windows made for a show of wealth that seemed to be both welcoming and intimidating.

"Come on then, children." Cyrus said, walking to the gate. It opened itself as they approached, swinging soundlessly.

A familiar popping sound was heard, making Harry turn around, along with the Greengrasses. Behind them stood a curious looking house elf wearing a small red towel with the Potter insignia on it. The elf looked like it was about to cry.

"Young Master Harry. You has come back." The elf squeaked before sobbing and running to the boy, groveling at his feet.

"Uh, yeah..what's your name?" Harry asked softly, pulling the weeping elf to its feet.

"I is Saris, Master Harry. I's the Head Elf of Potter Manor." The elf, which Harry realized was female, said proudly, her tears still running.

"Head Elf? How many are there here? Harry asked with surprise. Greengrass Manor wasn't much smaller-from what he had seen of the outside at least-and they managed with three elves, including Zeri. They didn't have a Head Elf.

"There be ten of us, Master Harry. We needs that many to help with the House Magic and cleanings, Master." Saris explained.

Harry looked at his family confused. "House Magic?" He asked.

Cyrus nodded, stroking his bearded chin. "It's been so long I'd almost forgotten. Yes, House Magic. Ancient and Noble Houses, such as yours, Harry, have a long and very powerful magical history. Your ancestral home, Potter Manor, has been there from the beginning of your family's line. Over the generations, the Manor has soaked in the magic from your family so that only those that the Head of House approves of can enter the premises. I will explain more later, but it also powers the wards and runes that make your Family Manor one of the most magical places in Britain." He explaied to a wide-eyed Harry.

Harry's elf nodded along before grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him along to the house. "Come, Young Sir. The Elves will be happy to see you!" She squeaked excitedly.

Harry looked back to the Greengrasses for help, feeling his face flush when he saw them laughing and walking along calmly. Before too long, they reached the doors of the manor. The large double doors, seeing the twinned griffin knockers that adorned each door. The elf stopped and turned to Harry expectantly, smiling widely. Harry got the hint and looked at Cyrus, who smiled and nodded. With a deep breath, Harry pushed the doors of his family's home open.

"Bloody hell." He said, gasping in sheer awe.

From the decor, it was clear to see that his family had a long history of Gryffindors. The main doors opened into a large foyer with a deep red carpet leading from the door to the set of doors ahead and to each side of the room. Twin staircases led up to the second floor, where they met the steps for the third. Saris marched Harry to the center of the room, where the Potter family crest lay in the carpet. The griffin holding a sword and wand lay over the shield in the colors of Gryffindor. In actuality, the crest itself looked like the Gryffindor crest, if somewhat more elegantly designed. He looked around with a both awe and a small thought that made him both smile and frown internally. The last Potter was a Slytherin, after all.

"Is Master Harry back for good?" The elf asked hopefully, her big hazel eyes staring up at Harry. Harry looked at the Greengrasses.

"Err...sorry, Saris. We're checking on the house and estate today is all." Cyrus said. "I'm very very sorry." He added quickly, seeing Saris look like she was about to cry.

"But...but the young Master is here. Saris has been waiting for years and years since Missy Lily told me she would come back." She sobbed.

"You can always just serve me until I come back." Harry said quickly, giving the Greengrasses a look. Cyrus nodded in agreement.

Harry could use one. Smart as he was, he and Daphne had a tendency to get caught up in things, forgetting to eat somedays, or to wake up. Plus he'd have to get used to dealing with the elf daily. What a turn of events, Cyrus thought with a small nod.

ooooo

"Damn him. Damn him." The man muttered, sitting in his darkened room. He was sitting in a rather comfortable chair, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He took a small sip and stared at the now-turned out fire.

"Is this really so difficult? I would have thought someone of your calibre would be more than capable of silently ending the life of one student." A voice said to the man.

With a sudder, he closed his eyes, the fire springing back up. He opened them, seeing an exact copy of himself standing against the wall, leaning with a smirk. The man he was looking at could have been his twin were it not for the eyes. Their odd, blood-red irises made him feel cold.

"You know this wasn't supposed to go this way. He was supposed to be a bloody Gryffindor. Not a Slytherin." The man growled at his doppelganger. The clone's glare made him pale.

"I am aware of this...development. It is odd, with his family past. But if he was raised by Slytherins, it would explain his attitude." The clone said with boredom clear in his voice.

"So it doesn't matter that he's a member of your House? A pupil of Slytherin" He demanded, finding this something quite the opposite of boring.

"Firstly, you worm, do not forget why you know so much about me. Secondly, whilst ending the life of a pupil of the Noble House of Slytherin would be regrettable, it is also unavoidable. He must die." The second man said the the first, glaring with little patience left.

The original man swallowed several times, unsure if he'd crossed a line again. He'd be in trouble if he did.

"Now, before you continue to squirm, I am curious. Why are you so squeamish about killing Potter? As far as I know, he is nothing to you." He asked, staring curiously at the sitting man, who in turn sighed.

"Master, why not actually educate the boy?" He asked his second self. The clone's eyes widened before be burst out in a cold, high laugh.

"You're joking, right? You aren't seriously asking me to educate that brat- my enemy." He said with a cold snicker. The look on his accomplice's face told him otherwise. "You're serious? And why, pray tell, would I allow the brat to learn from such a renown man such as yourself?" He asked angrily.

"Two reasons, my lord." He said with almost unnoticed contempt. "First, Dumbledore grows suspicious of how little the students seem to be learning. Secondly, with the change of events that came about, Harry James Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark, Rising Dark Lord, being a Slytherin, we could use that to our advantage. With people already assuming Harry, who is quite gifted, Master, is the next Dark Lord, why not get him on out side? Lure him from the Light. He's already rather grey. A cold boy like him. He could be a very useful pawn."

His clone looked utterly surprised. It wasn't such a farfetched idea. From his observations, he did notice the boy was a lot like him back in school. Quiet, determined, powerful. He didn't have many friends, real friends, other than the Greengrass girl. And from what it seemed, they followed each other with everything. If Harry became Dark, surely she'd follow.

A small smile ran across his face, making the sitting version of himself shiver. A plan began to form, various scenarios running simultaneously through his sharp mind, weighing out the different possibilities, outcomes, contingencies.

"Dark Lord Potter.."

ooooo

"Harry?" Victoria asked as they returned to Greengrass Manor. Harry looked at his maternal figure questioningly.

"Yes?" He asked

"How did you like Potter Manor? You smiled and frowned and didn't say much. Is everything well?" She asked with concern.

Harry nodded, but Victoria, along with her daughter, looked at him expectantly. He sighed.

"It's grand. Just...too Gryffindor." He said, unsure of how to explain it.

"Well, your family has been all Gryffindor. With the exception of a few Ravenclaws, it's your family Sorting House." Victoria said with a small smile.

"But that's the issue. I'm not, I'm a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. I don't think it's befitting the house or the name.." he said with a frown. "They've got a long history, a long, very obvious rivalry with what I am now."

Daphne frowned."What you are now?"

Harry nodded before quietly adding "A Slytherin. My entire family believes we're snakes. I'm sure the Potters were no different." He said with a frown.

The loud snapping sound that filled the air stunned Victoria and brought Saris and Zeri to the foyer, all three gasping at the sight. Daphne slapped Harry across the face, hard. His face was looking away in both pain and surprise, unsure of what to say.

Harry staggered, taking a few clumsy steps before regaining his balance. He reached tenderly to his face before facing his friend, still completely surprised.

"You utter idiot. Do you honestly believe that rivalry nonsense? Are your parents not Lily and James Potter, Gryffindor Prefects? Are my parents not Victoria and Cyrus of bloody Slytherin? Do you forget your grandmother was a Black, also a Slytherin? Whether it's the main house or not, whether you are a Slytherin or not, you are a Potter. Get over your damn misplaced shortcomings." Daphne snapped before angrily stomping upstairs to her room.

Harry watched her walk in awe and pain. A sigh to his back reminded him that Victoria was still there. He turned and watched the Greengrass Matriarch walk slowly to him, crouching by him and inspecting his rode cheek.

"You'll be okay, Harry. I'll have Zeri take you some anti-bruising potion." Harry nodded before Victoria continued. "She shouldn't have slapped you, but she isn't wrong, Harry. Some people put so much into petty rivalries that they miss the chance to make great friends and connections. Remember, you are a Slytherin."

Harry looked at her in question, curious as to why that would mean anything.

"Any real Slytherin wouldn't risk making the right connections over past relations. Who knows when knowing the right people will come in handy. And no one says they all have to be from the same place." She explained, smiling as Harry's eyes lit up with the truth of her words. He nodded and walked up the stairs, thinking of how to talk to his angered friend.

He really needed to stop annoying her, he thought as he walked upstairs. It'd be weird to annoy his wife. And with that thought he froze, taking a moment to process what he just thought. Wife. There was a dream. Just a dream, he thought to himself, walking to Daphne's door. He knocked while deliberating with himself.

Daphne opened the door and frowned.

"What?" She said bluntly. She wasn't the Ice Queen for nothing.

Harry resisted the natural response of glaring equally frigidly and s sighed.

"You were right." He said apologetically.

Daphne's frown slowly became a smirk as she opened the door wider. "Come on, dork. We've still a wile before supper."

Harry nodded and walked in, sitting on a chair by the desk. Daphne sat on the bed and grinned.

"So, I was right, eh?" She gloated.

Harry frowned and nodded.

"Dear, I'm always right. Might you remind me what I'm correct of in this occasion?" She smirked.

Harry sighed and mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said you were right and I've got to get my head out of my arse." Harry said a bit louder.

Daphne laughed. This was gonna be a fun talk.

ooooo

Harry grumbled as he went to bed. Of course Daphne would take the opportunity to gloat as much as possible. Then again, he set himself up for it. His own fault for being a prick. He changed into his pajamas and tried to imagine them as if they were Gryffindor colored. With a shudder the kicked the mental image and sat on the mat that Cyrus had bought him years ago for practice. He sat down and closed his eyes, taking a slow breath.

Harry meditated, remembering the steps.

"Take a moment to relax, once you've sat down properly." Cyrus instructed. "Relax and slowly begin to clear your mind."

Young Harry had listened, and he began to clear his mind, removing other thought than Cyrus' directions.

"Focus on a memory, a single powerful thought. Focus on nothing but it." Cyrus said, watching a younger Harry follow through.

Harry focused once more, focusing on a rather personal memory. Nothing too important or revealing, just enough to be memorable and distracting to whoever saw it.

Saw his memories.

"Occulmency is the only defense you'll have against anyone trying to see your inner thoughts. Your mind is your best weapon. But someone's hands on your weapon can, and could very likely end you." Cyrus said.

Harry remembered the occlumency training and focused. In his mind, he focused on the thought. Innocent and inconspicuous. He remembered kissing Daphne under the mistletoe, focusing on the details like he'd been instructed for years.

At this point, his shields weren't perfect. But they were there, which meant that he could tell if anyone was trying to read his mind. Daphne was further along. Unless someone was looking her in the eye and used the legilimens spell, then getting past her defenses would just point you out to her.

He groaned as he remembered getting probed. Dumbledore would test their shields, making sure their minds were safe.

"You never know who might be looking and for what, Harry, Daphne. Always keep your thoughts safe." The aged wizard said with his trademark grandfatherly smile. They had agreed without much of a question, but of course, children rarely question their very much elders.

"Harry?"

The man voice drew him from his thoughts and meditation. He turned to see Cyrus frowning at him.

"How many times must I remind you not to practice Occulmency alone? It's almost three in the morning." Cyrus said.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Dad. Daphne wanted to sleep, but it was Occulmens day."

Cyrus nodded and gave him a hand, helping the boy up. Harry stretched and yawned, feeling tired. Cyrus smirked and Harry noticed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't get ideas. You might be on break, but Victoria will never let you sleep in." Cyrus laughed, walking out of the room.

Harry walked to bed, smiling at his father. He never realized how thankful he should be. Something he knew he wouldn't do again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Connections

"Wrong again, Longbottom. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you even try." Snape said coldy, smirking at the embarrassed and berated boy.

After some peaceful weeks, the holidays has ended, bringing them back to the early mornings and studious habits. But of course, holiday or not, some teachers were still as biting as ever.

Right now, those bites were directed at Longbottom. The boy, it seems, surprised his family by simply being a wizard, was Snape's victim of the day. As much as Harry wanted to let Snape direct his anger and loathing to the boy, Harry also knew that Neville came from a rather renown family. The Longbottoms were both rich and politically savvy,making them a powerful ally and a dangerous foe on the Wizengamot, the elite council, court, and force behind the Ministery of Magic.

It was odd to Harry that Longbottom surprised people with being a wizard. Even he had heard the tragic, but epic story of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Two of the finest aurors ever trained, feared by Dark wizards and witches in the land. Not surprisingly, two people of their calibre would find eachother, and indeed they married happily. That is, at least, until the night it happened.

It had been a quiet night, and during wartime, that was a blessing. Frank had just gotten off the Floo with his mother, checking up on his son, Neville. The toddler had been happy to see him, and it was nice. He walked through the halls of Longbottom Manor when the wards alerted him. Footsteps behind him made him instantly turn, his wand already trained on the person behind him who had drawn almost as quickly.

His wife, Alice, stared at his eyes before letting a small smile find her lips.

"We knew they'd come sooner or later, darling." She said with a chuckle.

Somehow, Frank grinned, despite the situation. The wards let him know that HE was there, so it was obvious that Alice would know.

"Ready?" He grinned. Alice nodded before they cast a blocking spell, negating trackers or detecting spells cast on the house. They disillusioned themselves and split with one invisible kiss.

The door slammed open, several cloaked and masked figures walking in, wands firing blasting and cutting spells, hoping to stop any counter attacks. A moment of silence made them look around in worry. Their detection spells had shown no one was in the house, but the Dark Lord seemed sure they were there.

Before the Death Eaters could react, several of their number flew back as the floor beneath them erupted in fiery explosions, sending limbs and burning bodies all around the entrance hall of Longbottom Manor. Several more Death Eaters ran in, shield charms in place, eyeing the place in fear. A loud cackle filled the air, several of the lower ranked Death Eaters falling to their master's killing curses.

"This is going to be fun. Don't just cower. Find them, kill them." He commanded, walking behind his elite.

The cloaked figures spread through the house, falling victim to the various hidden traps that lay about. Screams and death filled the Manor through the hour, with no sightings of the Longbottoms. The Death Eaters wanted out, sure there was nothing but traps in the house. But they kept searching, knowing that if they ran or stayed, they'd die either way.

With a long sigh, the leader of the Death Eaters called them to attention from the entrance hall.

"You are pathetic, all of you. Fifty of you I bring, along my two most trusted." He said mockingly. "Frank, Alice, you two have shown quite the amount of cunning. But being invisible won't make you undetectable, regardless of your spellwork."

The last word was almost screamed as Lord Voldemort turned, swiping away the twinned blasting curses that flew from behind. He turned his red eyes on the spot where the Longbottoms became tangible, smiling grimly.

"So many uninvited guests, Alice. What a shame." Frank joked, looking at the remaining few Death Eaters, trying not to feel as unnerved by Voldemort as he actually was.

"We simply must show them out, dear." Alice agreed, trying to find the safest way out if things went sour.

The staredown continued for a moment more, neither side blinking.

Voldemort moved first, growing inpatient with the stillness.

His killing curse split the Longbottoms once more, both of them launching blasting volleys faster than the eye could track. The remaining Death Eater recruits fell, with Voldemort's two inner-circle members and Voldemort himself still facing the proud Aurors.

"Ah, look. If it isn't Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course the snakes would follow their charmer." Frank said, wordlessly sending spells at both. They blocked and dodged, the fighting growing intense. For a moment, it truly seemed that the Aurors would be the ones to walk away. A sneaky hex had stunned Lucius, and Bellatrix was avoiding spells as best she could, lip cut and a notable drip of blood coming from a winged cutting curse. The Dark Lord glared with sheer hatred, sending several more curses at the couple.

As they avoided, Alice shrieked out in agony. With the wards already going off, no one had noticed two newcomers, Death Eaters. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange came as reinforcements, Rodolphus not leaving his wife to her lonesome. A torture curse hit her from behind, dropping her to the ground. Before either could react, their severed top halves hit the ground, Frank snarling at their toppled remains before he too, screamed in pain. The Dark Lord's torture was infamous. And now he would learn why.

Rather than kill them, Voldemort and Bellatrix had tortured them. Whatever horrors and pains they suffered became indescribable. Once they'd literally lost their minds from the sheer agony, the Dark Lord deposited them outside of the Ministery, babbling and broken.

ooooo

Harry looked at Neville, wondering how the boy felt about it all. Coming from such a bloodline while also having such a legacy to live up to. He seemed so timid, and for such a chunky boy, so frail. Snape scolding the boy seemed to frighten him into making more of a mess.

"Confidence.." he said to himself.

"Hmm?" Daphne asked quietly.

"I'll explain later." Harry murmured to her.

"Something to share, Potter?" Snape asked, eyeing the boy coldy.

"No, sir. I was just confirming with Daphne that our potion was brewing properly." The boy lied emotionlessly.

"And is it, Miss Greengrass?" He asked her, seeming bored.

Daphne shook her head.

"Not quite, sir. He still needs to stir it a few more times."

Snape eyed their potion carefully before nodding.

"Five points to Slytherin. Well caught, Miss Greengrass." He said, walking away to bother some Gryffindors.

"A few more, then?" Harry teased. Daphne nodded

The class passed by rather quickly, Snape dismissed them after turning in their pepper up potions. They walked outside and chatted with Blaise and Tracey for a moment before they began walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna wait for someone really quick, I'll catch up with you in a moment." Harry said. His friends looked confused but nodded, walking on without him.

Harry waited for a moment before Neville came out of the classroom, looking quite pale.

"Longbottom, a word?" Harry asked, eyeing the boy. Neville jumped, not having seen Harry in his slightly shocked state. Snape could be...scary.

"S-sure, Harry..err...Potter..." he said uncertainly.

Harry led them to an open room, walking in. They stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what, if anything, to say.

"So..uhh..something you wanted to talk about?" Neville asked finally.

Harry stared at the boy for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Neville," he began curiously, "I'm Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you."

He stuck his hand out, his face void of emotions. Neville eyed him curiously before shaking his hand.

"Neville Longbottom." He managed without stuttering. Harry nodded before continuing.

He explained his plan to help, at first worrying Neville before Harry explained that in return for helping him out, Neville would help Harry with Herbology, due to Professor Sprout's enthusiasm about the boy, his abilities and gifts with magical flora were already well known, but also mocked.

"Don't worry about the teasing, Neville. A lot of the plants we deal with work their ways into potions. In a sense, the subjects go hand in hand. We work on your confidence, and you'll be able to do both without a worry." Harry assured the boy.

Neville nodded and thanked Harry before their talk came to an end, agreeing to meet up later in the week. With that, they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

ooooo

A ways off, in Devon, a young girl walked around her room, smiling softly to herself. On her wall was a calendar she had, magically marking the days down til her first term in Hogwarts began.

"Sweetheart?" Her father called from downstairs. "We've got to finish up your school supply list for the upcoming year while we've got the funds. Molly left the list for us in the kitchen."

"Coming, daddy." She said with a smile, fixing her clothes and heading down.

ooooo

"So what business did you and Longbottom have, Harry?" Blaise asked with feigned interest.

Daphne and Tracey, however, seemed very interested. Harry shrugged.

"Just doing something that Mum and Dad suggested." He said simply.

Daphne nodded slowly, while Tracey shrugged, leaving Blaise to be the only curious one.

"What the hell does that mean, Potter?" Asked a voice to the side.

The four friends turned to see Pansy and Draco smirking at them.

"I saw you and Longbottom in the empty class." She commented loudly, giving them a mean smile. "Didn't know you rolled that way, Potter. Guess his name makes sense now."

Her voice carried, all of the tables hearing her. Several smirks and laughs went around, making Neville look brighter red than anyone thought was possible. Harry looked...bored.

"That the best you've got, Parkinson? Because I distinctly remember finding you and Malfoy in a cupboard doing something other than getting supplies." He said calmly, making the girl look horrified.

Several of the Slytherins snickered and gave wolfish whistles and whoops at the two who turned a similar shade of red to Neville. With that, he turned to his food and finished, waiting on Tracey who grumbled and ate quickly. She always took longest since she was very talkative.

"Sorry, Pansy!" Tracey squealed as she fell into the girl.

"Ugh! You clumsy arse!" Pansy said rudely, pushing the girl off. Blaise caught her easily and walked her out.

"What was that about, Davis?" Blaise asked with an amused look.

"I tripped, that's all." She said defensively. Blaise smirked and shook his head.

"No, I meant the thing you dropped in her bag." He said, ignoring Tracey's look of surprise. "You're not that clumsy. What'd you do?" He asked with a widening smirk.

Tracey rolled her eyes and stood up straight, fixing her uniform. "One of the Weasley's invisible stink bombs. She won't know it's there until she touches it and sets it off." She said proudly.

Blaise now looked surprised. "Invisible? That's some advanced magic."

"And my idea, thank you very much." Tracey said smugly.

"You came up with invisible stink bombs?" He asked incredulously.

"Actually, my very curious fellow." Said the voice of one half of the Weasley Twins.

"The stink bombs were already there and touch activated." Said the other one.

Blaise turned to face the twins, already feeling confused by not knowing which twin was which.

"So how did the invisible thing come about then?" He asked.

"Well, we commented to our slithery friend here that we had issues getting people to touch the bombs since they are of a very bright color." Said the twin on the left.

"A very big warning since after a while, people become wary of our product." The other said.

"So, as a joke, honestly, I said why not make them invisible." Tracey said. "But they got this look on their faces, hugged me and ran off."

"Hence, this." Said the twins in unison, both taking what appeared to be nothing out of opposite pockets and presenting their empty hands to Blaise, who didn't look amused.

"So, there's stink bombs in your hands that are touch activated, and you want me to grab them?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that. You see, touching them activates them." Said George

"But letting go of skin contact arms them." Fred finished, flashing them a wicked smile.

Blaise looked surprised and reached out cautiously, taking one from the twins. He let out a sigh when it didn't go off and inspected his hand. He didn't see anything, but he could feel a hard object about the size of a large marble in his hand.

"To defuse them for storage, you simply tap them three times." Tracey smiled.

Blaise did so and the bright red ball became visible, making him stare in shock.

"You two never cease to amaze me." He said, slack jawed.

The Twins took an exaggerated bow, snickering at Blaise's annoyed look.

ooooo

Daphne wandered the halls, tired from the day. It had been somewhat more taxing since returning, especially after what her mother had told her.

"I can't believe I'm soul bound...to Harry, of all people." She said quietly, still shaken by that knowledge. She knew Harry all her life, hell, they were basically born together. Raised together too...but, close as they were, she wasn't sure how she felt about being bound to him. To literally need to be with him. Until Harry read his parents' wills, the type of bond they had wasn't specified.

"Damn Gringotts and their snobby goblins.." She said annoyed. She then sighed.

What was she going to do? Sure, Harry isn't bad looking. Rather attractive if she was being honest, but he had one particular talent. Other than being a decent wizard for his age, Harry had a knack for trouble. Any and all bad things seem to be drawn by him.

"Almost as much as I am..." She grumbled to herself.

Dammit. She knew there was a reason she liked to hold his hand. To be around him. That green was her favorite color. That emerald green of his eyes...

She shook her head quickly, banishing the thoughts. Mostly due to embarrassment, but also because she wasn't completely okay with it. Having to be Soul Bound didn't seem to bad. As her mother explained, there were certain advantages to it. With their Soul Mate around, individuals who were Bound faced a small increase in magical core, focus, and aptitude. Meaning their ability to learn and grow was helped by this closeness, and while their Soul Mate...partner, Daphne mentally changed, sighing at how mates sounded, while their partners were around, their magic would sync and help each other out.

And there in lay the down side. If they were separated for too long, Soul Bound individuals would face the opposite effects. From not having their basically other half there, their magic would suffer from the absence, much like their focus. It would be longing for the missing person, needing them closer. That could put a huge strain on using magic, as it would have a chance of doing its own thing to get back to the other half. And the strain on their focus would be instantly notable. Their thoughts would be focused on the other person. Kind of how she was now, she realized. This entire time, she hadn't even been gone from the Common Room that long and she was missing him.

Daphne sighed again, yet not as depressingly. Lately, she'd been finding the thought somewhat more pleasant. She already lived with him. They trusted each other without hesitation. They liked the same stuff, with very few dissimilar interests. Harry liked flying, she has a hobbyist interest in potions. That wasn't it, but it added balance. And that's exactly what they had. Balance. They were always there for each other. Even with their new friends, they were still closer, oddly closer than the Weasley Twins. Since the very beginning, they've always had each other. In good times and bad. Sickness and health.

"Sickness and health.." She said again to herself aloud. She smiled and walked on down the hall, sighing once more.

Nothing has ever come between them.

Nothing would.

Nothing could.

right?

ooooo

"Do come in."

Professor Quirell walked into the Headmaster's Office nervously, sitting before Dumbledore.

"Y-yes, sir?" He asked meekly.

"We have a small problem, it seems, Quirinus. Whatever happened to the class you're teaching? You're a very accomplished man in the Defense and Dark Arts world. Is there a reason the reviews I've gotten are far more than underwhelming?" Albus asked, frowning slightly.

Quirell bowed his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I've never taught before and I do realize I've been slacking in my education. The things I've seen...lived through. I don't want to terrorise the students." He said lamely.

"It is your job as an educator, particularly so as an experienced man, to use those lived experiences, to take that fear and use it to teach." Dumbledore said. He took a small pause and sighed. "Out of the many classes that we have here, Quirinus, yours is by far one of the most demanding. You must be an teacher for the students, but your class also demands you to instill in them the knowledge that the world isn't always the safe place we wish it to be."

Quirell nodded slowly, taking a moment.

"Sir, I-I too have come to this conclusion. I have to teach them right. And I reworked my curriculum. I'm sorry, s-sir. I can turn this around, you just w-watch." Quirell said, stuttering, but bravely.

Dumbledore smiled kindly and nodded.

"We shall see, Quirinus. I have faith you will not let me down."

ooooo

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, hope you've all enjoyed your holidays. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you soon!

Lots of love and appreciation to my new followers and people who like and review the story . Thanks to my readers and I'll see you all in 2016!

-Vaine


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Faulty Roots and Malfoy Stew

"Just who the hell does that utter prat think he is?" Said an angry blond Slytherin.

Draco stormed into the common room and tossed his book bag into Crabbe, who caught it with a slight puff of air escaping his lungs. The blond boy stared angrily at the larger boy who dared let out a single sound in his presence. He quickly drew his wand and pointed it at him, glaring.

"Are you having a laugh too? You think this is bloody funny?" he growled dangerously, his wand shaking in anger he felt.

The larger boy paled and shook his head, barely intelligent enough to not speak. Malfoy glared a moment more before stuffing his wand angrily back into his pocket. Unlike a decent wizard should have, his holster had fallen apart. So much for everlasting enchantments..

As Draco began to rant and scream more, the source of his anger walked into the Slytherin House; Blaise Zabini. The blond looked at the boy in sheer anger, his face turning red with embarrassment and anger.

"Letting more air out, Malfoy? I'd have thought after that incredible stench you let loose in potions earlier would have been enough for you." He said, snickering.

Draco stared daggers at the slightly taller boy, before signaling the doors. With two unrehearsed and simultaneous nods, Crabbe and Goyle walked to a different doorway, the one to the dorms and the one to the entrance, leaving the only other door, the bathrooms, behind Draco himself. Blaise raised and eyebrow.

"Oh? Finally got them trained, have you?" Blaise taunted with a raised eyebrow. He assumed Malfoy was always too afraid to actually back up his plans. Maybe the twins' stink bombs weren't the way to go.

Draco drew his wand once more, pointing it at Zabini.

"You're a wizard. Any decent or worthwhile wizard has been taught the basics of dueling. So come on. Here and now, I'm taking you out." Draco hissed.

Adding insult to injury, Blaise gave a lazy shurg and pulled his wand out, equally lazily.

"Bow, you prat." Malfoy said angrily.

"Someone has a lot to prove. Did mummy and daddy not love you enough that you want others to bow too?" Blaise taunted with a smirk.

Malfoy ground his teeth and let loose a spell, shouting the incantation for a stunner. As the spell flew towards Blaise, he simply yawned and put his wand away, the spell missing by a wide berth. Before Draco could send another spell, the door slammed open, pushing Crabbe away from the entrance. One very angry looking Severus Snape stood there, glaring. Draco suddenly felt afraid. Sure his godfather wouldn't do much, but it did look bad. Blaise was unarmed and Draco shouted his attack to the four corners of the world.

"Mister Malfoy, my office. Now."

He didn't yell, and somehow that was far more intimidating. Draco gulped and nodded, shakily putting his wand away and following his Head of House.

Blaise waited a moment to hear the professor close the door to his office, barely able to contain his laughter before he burst out, walking past the two hulking boys who were practically broken without Draco at the helm.

"How did you do that?" Asked Daphne, who Blaise barely noticed behind Goyle's hulking form.

"Do what?" He asked with a smirk.

"Dodge his spell. How did you know it wasn't going to hit you?"

Blaise smirked and drew his wand, mimicking Malfoy's movements. The wand pointed away and to the side, rather than ahead.

"Any spell sent like that has a better chance of hitting some innocent bystander." He said simply. "I was taught to duel. It's that easy."

Daphne looked at him suspiciously as he walked to his dorm.

ooooo

Daphne wandered the hallway with Harry for a moment. Neither of them were speaking, just walking side by side, enjoying the free time. They'd gotten their work done, now to enjoy the day. Daphne had asked Harry if he'd mind a walk. Considering it had been some time since they'd gotten time to hang out alone, Harry readily agreed. Now they'd been walking for a few quiet moments, hands brushing but never really holding.

"Harry?" Daphne asked, feeling a mixture of emotions as she did so.

Harry looked at her questioningly as they walked.

"Do you...think we'll be together always?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Why wouldn't they?

Daphne smiled and skipped along. No one in the school was happier than the girl who held his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, her blonde hair contrasting against his black robes.

" ...iss gree...ss..." a voice echoed as they walked

"Miss Greengrass, focus." Professor McGonagall scolded. With a sudden jerk, Daphne sat upright, snapping out of her daydream. Harry looked worriedly at his friend who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Really, Daph?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

The girl looked confused until Harry, with a sigh, wiped a trail of drool that had accumulated from her open mouthed daydream. Daphne blushed for a moment and turned away, embarrassed by her lack of focus. This entire soul bound thing had her in uncomfortable twists.

Her focus was spotty and these daydreams would be all over the place. Sometimes they were calm and happy, like the one from earlier. Other times...

She shivered. Some of her daydreams were far from pleasant. Harry would react angrily towards his blonde soul mate and purposely kill them in the process to prove the soul binding was an idea by some silly girl who wanted him. She sighed. She knew that sounded stupid. Firstly, Harry was a Slytherin. Self preservation came with the territory. But he also had hot-headed Gryffindor blood in him, courtesy of his long passed parents. A very clashing combination. Sure, Harry made a clear point to not care much for House sterotypes, but he really didn't see the oxymoron that was himself. He would be cautious and plan something out, then change it up and make it along as he went.

Even if he reacted badly, he wouldn't let her die. Or let himself die. He was too noble and not stupid enough. In some sense her nerves were caused by having no one to confide this in. She could tell Tracey and the entire school would know in a day, Blaise and her weren't close enough, nor did she think the boy would really care at all. Harry...Morgana, the butterflies at just the thought of thinking about telling him made her sick.

Sure, her parents knew. While that was helpful, they couldn't exactly help much. They wanted her to be the one to tell Harry. But how does one go around telling their best friend that they're soul mates, bound to be together forever because Magic did whatever it wanted to?

"Miss Greengrass!" Snapped the professor. Daphne blushed and sat up, wiping her mouth instinctively. She didn't want to see her friends, so she glanced over, trying to not turn her head. Harry and Tracey eyed her worriedly. Blaise looked amused. Bored. Whatever. He always looked smug.

"I will see you after class, Miss Greengrass. " The professor said with slight annoyance in her tone. Usually her Slytherins were well behaved and on point. This was new. She knew Daphne was in the top five in her classes for her year, third place behind one of the Patil twins, and much to her surprise, Hermione Granger. Usually Ravenclaw got all the brains.

The professor continued her musings behind her desk, waiting for the class period to end. After a few short moments, the school bell rang out, signaling the end of the period.

"Miss Greengrass. " She said.

Daphne sighed and walked on to McGonagall's office, sitting at the chair directed by the educator. She sat nervously, eyeing the teacher with worry. She didn't want detention.

"My dear," began the Deputy Headmistress, "Is something the matter?"

Daphne was floored. Definitely not what she expected. "Wh-ehy do you ask, Professor?" She asked with surprise.

McGonagall looked her over.

"You seem very distracted, very distant. Not only is this new from the Slytherin House, but very disconcerting from one of the best pupils in her year." The older witch explained.

Daphne blushed, both from the praised and the worry. "It's something...personal, Professor."

The teacher looked the girl over, who looked troubled as she said that

"I am here if you want to talk."

ooooo

"I will not be second to those second-rate snakes and their lost lion." Draco muttered angrily to himself.

He was furious. He was Draco Lucius Malfoy, Son of Lucius Malfoy, heir to both Black and Malfoy bloodlines. How dare these insolent excuses for magical people try and show him up? This was supposed to be his rule, where he would extend his influence and affluence over Slytherin House, just as his father did. Now thanks to Potter and his stupid girlfriend, outside of Draco's rather small circle, people mostly didn't care for either him or Potter or were on Potter's side.

Draco stopped, looking at the items he'd left on his bed. Several letters, mostly to his mother, and a few from his father. As usual, his father seemed uninterested in the boy.

"I'll make you proud, father. I will handle this. Professor Snape was right. I can't depend on my Father's legacy to open doors. I've my own path to make." The boy said, straightening himself out. He sighed slowly, taking a moment to clear his mind. That was something he knew he'd have to work with. His attitude. Too brash, and for as clever as he was, this was an issue. He was better than this. Bettet than Potter. Better than Zabini. He'd show them.

Draco walked to his desk and rapped the top with his wand in a complex pattern. The desktop opened, revealing several objects hidden from sight. He grabbed a book, nodding grimly at the cover. Occlumency. It'd help keep his cool and help his focus. He sighed. He knew it was complicated reading, as well as tedious and rather boring. But it was necessary, and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone best him.

That thought made him frown. The cause of his stewing over in anger.

Bested.

In a duel.

He sighed at the memory from earlier that day. After Potions, they'd made their way into Quirell's class. As they walked in they same the jumpy man take a swig of some potion he'd left in a flask on his desk. The class watched silently as the man took several breaths, his back to them. When he turned, they were somewhat disconcerted. Quirell looked collected and calmed, somehow making him exude an aura of total authority and control. This man, this Professor Quirinus Quirell was not a man to be trifled with.

"Class." Said the man in a , "As someone who has seen much of the worst this world has to offer, I have found myself snapping at the seams. But as a man who has lived through it all, it is also my job and responsibility to make sure you are all prepared for the worst. We're changing things up, and as the Headmaster has approved, we will do several rounds of one on one duels. The duel will serve an educational purpose, and no one will do anything unless I expressly say so. Understood?"

Equal parts shock and apprehension, most of the students simply nodded, while the rest swallowed with dry mouths. Gone was the man who was almost comically parodying himself on a regular basis.

They watched as he waved his wand, several of the spells he'd taught were brought up to the chalk board. He explained that this was the list of spells allowed, and anyone trying anything else would quickly find themselves feeling their own spell, but several long weeks of detention with Hagrid on Forest Patrol duty.

Draco had stood by as several of the duels went under way. A simple spell had enlarged the room and given the combatants room, while the onlookers were protected by several charms and spells Quirell had set up. Zabini and the Weasel was a predictable bout. He knew Zabini dueled regularly. Weasley looked utterly confused as their instructor went over the niceties and cardboard pleasantries involved with a duel.

Hermione against Daphne made him smirk. The mudblood did well, but of course she'd lose to a pureblood. They were just naturally better, after all, Draco thought to himself with his smirk present.

Several other duels happened, even ones in their own houses, such as Crabbe and Goyle, or Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

Then it happened.

Right after Longbottom was knocked down brutally by Pansy Parkinson, and a small warning from the teacher, he called the next pair.

"On the red half, we will have Mister Malfoy, who will face off against Mister Potter."

It seemed, for that moment, the Slytherin House all held their breaths. Of course it'd be Draco and Harry to square off.

They took their stances and the short curt nods that Quirell barely accepted as a bow, neither taking their eyes off the other. Harry's emerald eyes against Draco's silvery ones. For what seemed minutes rather than seconds, they both stood stock still.

Malfoy moved first, immediately yelling out the incantation for a stinging hex. Harry barely side stepped and set off several disarming spells, missing as Draco dodged. He set out his own disarming spells that collided with Potter's, just before his wand flew away.

Draco stared in disbelief. He knew, of course, why this happened. Potter's spell had more power behind it. It muscled through his now. He stared and his wand, watching it lay there behind him, not completely registering the teacher's voice of anyone else's. Their voices seemed far away, muddled behind something.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him from his shock.

"Mister Malfoy, move, now." Said the angry teacher. Draco nodded blindly and sat, not watching the duels happeneing.

He came out of his reverie. Now wasn't the time to cry about this. He needed to practice, to become better. He would. He would make them all regret not choosing his side...

ooooo

"Professor, what is that?" Neville Longbottom asked, pointing at the end of the green house they'd walked into.

Harry and his friends squinted to see what Neville meant. All they could see was some weird tangle of vines that seemed to move in the breeze.

"Oh." Harry simply said, realizing that there was no breeze in the greenhouse.

A small chorus of "Oh"s followed as several others noticed the same thing. Everyone not Professor Sprout or Neville Longbottom was disconcerted. The two aforementioned people seemed rather excited, however.

"Those, Mister Longbottom, are Devil's Snare vines." They're actually a type of moss, but that's for the later years tomorrow. However if it does grab you, let me know." She said, turning their attention to a row of sprouts at their work stations.

"It's not...actually gonna touch us...is it?" Daphne asked, unsure about the plant.

"Of course not." Harry said uncertainly. It didn't look too dangerous, but then again, it was a magical plant. For all he knew it had vines that turned into hacksaws or something equally dangerous.

Neville had overheard this and smiled kindly.

"It's unlikely to grab us from this distance, but it would actually grab you." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked warily. She eyed the plant, giving it a dirty look.

"Well," Neville said a bit squeamish. He didn't like how the plant fed itself. "It needs to eat. Actual food. So it's vines coil around living things that get too close and wrap tighter with struggle."

"So they'll constrict someone to death?" Harry asked, slight nod of acknowledgement to a plant that could kill him.

"If you struggle, yeah." Neville said.

"And if you don't?" Daphne asked, wanting to know how to keep the plant away

Neville thought for a second, remembering what his herbology book said.

"Well, if you stand still enough, the vines will push you out of them." Neville said slowly.

"Is that the only way out?" Harry asked with a frown. He didn't particularly like the idea of sitting still while a plant that could squeeze the light out of him was involved.

"Blimey Harry, are you planning on being around one?" Neville asked jokingly. "It's a very uncommon plant, but it does happen to be in places without light. That's why it's over in the darkened area."

Harry nodded. He knew the Lumos spell, so he could always just push a light at the thing.

"Can we move?" Daphne asked uncomfortably. The plant was giving her many worries and she'd already jumped at her own imaginary vines more than once.

Harry nodded and took her hand, leading them to where Tracey and Blaise were, poking at their plants.

"Had a nice chat with Longbottom, Harry?" Blaise asked, frowning at his plant.

Tracey had a similar expression mixed with disgust. She accidently pulled off a bud from her sprouts and it literally oozed a red sap. At least they hoped it was sap.

With a sigh, Harry looked up as the professor began explaining their plant and class objective.

ooooo

"It seems Potter is no slouch, Master." The man said, sitting in his dark room.

It was dark, murky. Almost a pitch black. To anyone not used to this blackness, their eyes might imagine moving shapes and figures in the dark. But to someone used to it, the room might of been light brightly.

Every last inch of the room was memorized, with every piece of furniture, every stone tile, every large brick that made the walls. He was standing in the center, eyes opened.

"Indeed so. He's so determined to be a Slytherin. You can see it in his eyes, that spark of a Gryffindor. This will be our advantage." The voice said, coming from the very shadows themselves.

The man bowed, despite knowing he was alone in the room.

but with the Dark Lord, one can never be truly alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Intense Mundane

A/N: Yes, after all this time, here is the next chapter in the story. I never meant to be gone this long, but life happens, and it sucks, no matter who you are. I hope this will be worth the wait. As usual, don't forget to r&r, if you like the story, fave it. About the nameless girl, I'm pretty sure some of you know who it is, but it's for a reason.

ooooo

A loud, rudely clearing throat caught Draco Malfoy's attention. With a start, he turned to see his Head of House stating at him with an expression that seemed somewhat more bored than usual.

"Can I help you, Professor?" He asked, wary. He didn't think Severus Snape, his godfather would try anything to cause him harm. But that stare of his didn't exactly inspire confidence.

Snape raised a bemused eyebrow. Here they were alone and Draco didn't trust him. "Your shields are still weak." He said without his expression showing his amusement.

Draco stared for a moment, confused. Then it clicked. His face turned beet red and he looked away. His godfather was using legimens to read his thoughts. He quickly composed himself and raised his shields back up, Snape giving a painful jerk out as his probe into his godson's mind left. Draco winced.

"What was that for?" He asked angrily. It was always uncomfortable for someone to leave your mind and the mental earpulling didn't help.

"You need to learn to keep your mind protected, Draco. Even when you aren't paying attention. The heir to Lucius Malfoy must be more diligent than a Weasley." He taunted, smiling internally at the quick temper of the Malfoys.

Draco grit his teeth and nodded. His father had been saying the same thing. He needed to do better. He had to be better. Potter being in the same house meant he had to establish himself as the leader. He had to be stronger. He had to-Ow!

"You must keep your mind protected even when you're distracted by something as utterly meaningless as Potter." He said, sounding bored. Draco glared.

"You had something to say. That's why you're here. So spit it out or leave." Draco snapped.

Snape's look instantly made Draco regret his words, gulping and staring into the black holes that made Snape's eyes. They bore into him, pulling him into their abyss.

"Don't. You. Dare. Speak like that to me again, Draco."

Draco nodded.

"Your father is looking for you. He is in your room waiting. I suggest you clean yourself and meet him." Snape sneered. Draco nodded again and walked to the washroom. He wasn't going to look forward to this.

Draco took a deep breath and walked into his chamber, his father staring at the fireplace, back facing him.

"Draco." His father greeted snidely. "Having fun making a mockery of yourself, are we?"

"Father I-"

"SILENCE!" Lucius barked. Draco paled and trembled slightly. "You are here to learn. You are here to surpass anyone else and lead. You should know better than to make a fool of yourself over Potter or Greengrass. I won't repeat this again, Draco." His father said icily, his grey eyes looking like bleak snowstorms. He nodded. "Good. Now, to actual pressing matters."

ooooo

Tracey was happy at the thought of the day. It was a day off, Harry and Daphne would be off by the lake doing their weird totally-not-a-couple-thing, Blaise would be off being snarky with other Slytherins, and that meant, she thought with a bright smile, today was the day her and the Weasley Twins would put their prank on Filch in motion.

Getting ready quickly, she hurried to the Great Hall to eat. The sound of laughter and voices grew louder as she approached, her smile becoming slightly flustered as she thought about the prank they would pull on the old groundskeeper.

"He'll live. I think." George said with a grin. Fred nodded reassuringly.

"Oh most definitely. We think." His brother grinned.

"What are the chances he won't?" Tracey asked cautiously. The Twins looked at each other.

"Very slim. Almost nonexistent." They said in unison.

Tracey looked at them suspiciously. "You're sure?"

"Practically."

"More or Less"

"Totally."

"Why of course"

"Enough, I get it." Tracey said blandly. She wasn't sure she trusted them with that, but she'd see. And if they did start taking it too far, she would stop them. They weren't dangerous, per say, they just had a disregard for others that made them, well, dangerous.

A moment later, Tracey had eaten and drunken her fill, now she was at the spot the twins had agreed on. Soon enough, both of them appeared, grinning .

"You're here, brilliant." Said the one on the left (George).

"Perfect timing, as usual, Trace." Said the one on the right with a small wink.

Tracey did her best to not blush and nodded impatiently. She had stayed up a while learning and practicing the charms they needed for the prank at hand.

Rather simple, they would set off several of the Weasley stink bombs and run, giving Filch the chase. They had charmed a portion of a hallway to be slippery so Filch would slide into an adjoining broom cupboard where he would be caught. To make sure his cat didn't help out -"Wicked pain in the arse", was Fred's choice description-, a levitation charm would lift her up and a sticking charm would get her stuck on the ceiling. It was meticulously planned out.

There was no reap purpose to the joke, other than the Weasley Twins to try the charm out.

There's no way it could go wrong. No way at all.

The three teens readied themselves, causing enough of a racket to draw attention to their rather obvious ploy. Like clockwork, the racket drew one Argus Filch, who scowled at the three teens who were laughing, barely visible through the fog caused by the stink bombs.

"Get back here, you bloody menaces." He growled, heading as quickly as he could in their direction. The three youths lead Filch on a shortlived chase, ducking into the hidden passage the twins had found for this purpose.

"Oh, you have been naughty little nasties, haven't you?" Said the wrench in the perfectly laid plans.

Tracey gasped. Out of all the different things, magical or otherwise it could have been, it was the one who could actually make things worse: Peeves the Poltergeist.

"I made a mess of your slippery little trail, kiddies. You're welcome!" He cackled, elongating the word "you're". The three kids looked confused at first until they heard Filch's sudden scream at hitting the slipping charm.

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"We didn't go with the broom cupboard by the window of the Gallant Knight, did we?"

"Uhhhh...can I lie?"

Suddenly the conversation stopped as they realized what happened. Peeves made their slide lead to a window on the fourth floor. Snapping in charge, Tracey jumped out of hiding just as Filch hit the glass. The sound of the shattering glass didn't do much to faze her, wand drawn desperately and pointing to the back of Filch, who seemed to hang in the air for a moment.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

ooooo

Far away, in Diagon Alley, a tall, thin man with fiery red hair hair led a young girl around, her eyes memorizing the sights.

"Now, dear," began one Arthur Weasley, "I know you're not to start at Hogwarts until the next fall, but it never hurts to know where everything is located. This will make your life so much less hectic when it comes time to buy your school supplies."

The girl smiled and nodded, paying attention to the sights that were pointed out, memorizing the important places.

"Here is where you'll pick up your school books, and if you fancy some reading, they do have other books." Arthur said, smiling at the girl. The girl looked at the store sign.

"Flourish and Blotts, Bookseller." She read to herself. Arthur smiled and nodded proudly.

Truth be told, Arthur didn't get too much time away from his Ministry job, so showing the girl around while Molly was shopping for groceries was definitely something he'd been looking forward to doing. He wasn't as active in raising kids as he'd like.

"Who's that?" The girl asked, pointing at a book in the window of Flourish and Blotts.

"Who's who?" He asked, looking at where she was pointing.

The book in the window was a Wizarding fiction book series title that had risen to prominence in the last decade or so.

"Who's Harry Potter?" She asked Arthur, wondering why the young boy depicted on the cover was fighting a dragon. They rarely did anything worth fighting one over. Especially with as magic resistant as they were.

"You know who he is." Arthur said a bit surprised. "Your mum used to read you the story books, remember?"

The girl frowned and tried to remember. Scanning the window she saw a familiar title.

"Oh, yes." She said distractedly. It'd been a few years, after all.

"Harry Potter. I think the boy actually recently started Hogwarts this year." The comment caught her attention.

"You mean that? The real life Harry Potter?"

Arthur nodded slowly.

"Yes, I think Fred and George have mentioned it. No, wait. Charlie did first, he lost the Quidditch match to Slytherin."

"Harry Potter lost to Slytherin?" She asked.

"No, Harry Potter is IN Slytherin." Arthur corrected.

The young girl nodded, interested. She understood the books seemed to be fiction and somewhat remembered the name for some reason. She was gonna learn about this Harry Potter and meet the boy who seemed to inspire these books.

ooooo

"So." Said the soft voice of one very irate Severus Snape. "You saved Mr. FIilch through sheer reflex after a Weasley prank gone wrong?"

Tracey nodded, scared. Fred and George had taken most of the blame, putting the excess on Peeves. McGonagall had gotten to the Bloody Baron, who had set off at once to put the Poltergeist in his place. She thought back to the conversation she had witnessed a moment before, wondering which was worse.

"I knew having Peeves around would be a frightful mistake." Had said Professor McGonagall.

"The Headmaster has a tendency towards having dangerous...things...around." said Snape in a very bored tone.

"Yes, but usually they are off-limits." Argued the elder witch.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore throws the risks and dangers in our students' faces. Taunts them with the forest, the off-limits corridor." Snape replied. "Are you so surprised that one of the dangers in the castle reminded you why Poltergeists are usually evicted as soon as possible?"

Before McGonagall could argue, Professor Quirrell walked in, frowning.

"The Headmaster forbade me from vanishing that pest." He said venomously, emphasizing the word forbade and almost spitting out the word pest.

"Something bothering you, Quirinus? You seem unnecessarily angry." Snape said, eyebrow lazily raised.

"You sure seem chipper tonight, Severus." He retorted dryly. "How many helpless children have you damaged for life today?"

"Children, behave." McGonagall snapped, drawing unhappily surprised looks from both men.

"Did you just-" began Snape.

"You're damned right I did. Both of you are behaving like bickering schoolchildren, when Argus is thankfully alive. I will speak to Albus about Peeves, but both of you need to behave like the men and educators you are. Good night."

Leaving the two men in awe, Minerva McGonagall stormed out.

At this point, both men remembered that Tracey was in the room. Quirrell cleared his throat and walked out, noticeably embarrassed by the spectacle he provided.

"Miss Davis." Snape said icily.

This drew her from her memoir, making her realize that she had, in fact, witnessed it.

"I've no doubt you're savoring those small moments of weakness, but don't think I'm sold on you being a plucky little heroine here. I know you've been around the Weasley Twins, no doubt a little extra brain power takes those two in very different, unexpected paths."

Tracey looked worried as he paused, looking her expression over.

"You do anything to sully the name of Slytherin with those two, and I promise you, Miss Davis, you will not be with your friends in the next few years. Do I make myself clear?"

Tracey nodded quickly. She knew that their Head of House very clearly gave Slytherins preferential treatment. But right now, even with her half-blood status in her own House, she had never felt more of an outsider.

"Leave."

She didn't need to be told twice.

ooooo

Draco walked uneasily back into the Slytherin Common Room. The day spent with his father was draining, to say the least. While none of them called themselves as such anymore, Draco knew very well that his father's... associates were known Deatheaters, all whom had lied their way to freedom to avoid the obvious prison penalties.

"There you are, Draco!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, running to the startled boy. A few snickers and chuckles drew him from the embarrassment, rounding on the onlookers.

Blaise Zabini watched from an opposing corner, curious to see what Draco would do

"Find something funny, do you?" He snapped at a dark haired boy. The boy smirked.

Blaise watched Draco round on the Slytherin, wondering why he'd pick a fight with an elder student. A third year, from what he could tell.

"Someone found his backbone, didn't he? Even for a firsty, you sure took your time, Malfoy." The older boy said, smirking at the angry blond boy.

"Exponictus!" Growled Draco, his wand pointed at the elder boy.

With a yelp of pain, he backed down, the stinging hex leaving a nasty swelling on his neck.

Blaise stared, surprised. He hadn't seen Malfoy even take his wand out.

Malfoy rounded on the rest of the small crowd, all of them eyeing him warily now.

"Anyone else have a comment to make?" Silence dominated the room. "Good. I will not tolerate any such response from anyone. Have a smart tongue and I'll show you not to disrespect me."

With small nods from some people, the crowd slowly dispersed, leaving a beaming Pansy staring at the smug look Draco wore.

"Dolohov's training really does work." Draco said, flinching slightly at the thought of what Antonin Dolohov would say to his doubt.

"Where did you learn that?" Pansy asked excitedly, not hiding her excitement at Draco hurting people. Draco shrugged.

"Father said it would come in handy." He said nonchalantly, deciding to play with the superiority of the Malfoys his father was always talking about. It seemed to work, as Pansy was staring with admiration. But then again, she usually does, he chided himself. He needed to build his name up in his own way. His father was right about that, otherwise no one would take him seriously.

Crabbe and Goyle were useful, but not very bright. He'd need more than muscle and a handful of braincells. Pansy was intelligent and strong, she'd definitely have her uses. Then there was the off member of Potter's little circle: Blaise Zabini. He looked at the Italian boy, who smirked back.

"See everyone for their uses, and nothing more, Draco."

"Yes, Father."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Concusive Response

AN: Since this is the first part of what I'm trying to set as an eight to ten part series, some of what has been written is laying groundwork for future installments and characters. Don't expect all loose ends to be tied up when the threads are just beginning. Also, if interested, I am looking for an editor and possible story writing partner. The earlier chapters had been passed through another person, but due to conflicts and such, chapters fourteen to twenty have taken considerably longer. If interested, pm me, and we'll talk.

oooo

Charlie Weasley's reputation was not even close to a stretch. Over the months, Harry had played several more Quidditch games, losing a couple. His team handled him harshly enough that he wanted to prove them wrong and succeed at the sport, but not harsh enough he'd want to quit. Gryffindor, on the other hand, hadn't lost a game since Harry's first victory. Several other inter-house games passed through the months. One Harry found particularly surprising.

They were sitting in the Slytherin common room

"Wizard's Chess?" Daphne asked incredulously. Blaise looked both smug, and annoyed.

"Yes. As far as Slytherin goes, or most of the school for that matter, I might as well be the best." He said proudly.

"Most of the school?" Harry asked. Blaise winced.

"Yeah..." he said slowly.

"So, who beats out our Slytherin Man of Wonder?" Tracey said with wicked grin. Blaise groaned and muttered to himself.

"Who was that, Zabini?" Harry asked, amused at his friend's reluctance to admit something.

"Really, Blaise. You're not going to share?" Tracey mocked.

"Bloody Weasley, prats." Blaise said with a groan, crossing his arms in indignation.

"Weasley? As in the Twins?" Tracey asked.

"I wish."

"Charlie?" Harry asked, frowning at the mention of the Gryffindor player. Blaise shook his head.

"Percy?" Daphne questioned. Blaise groaned and sat back in the couch, making a rude gesture in the direction of the Gryffindor House.

"No. It's the loser Weasley. The first year." Blaise said angrily. "If it was Percy, I'd understand. The Twins? Of course, they're crafty. Charlie is good on his feet. But to be SECOND to RONALD Weasley?"

The four friends sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly Tracey began snickering before falling into an all out laughing fit. Blaise glared at her, not finding any part of the situation amusing.

"Something you'd like to share, Davis?" Blaise growled, leering at her. The show of anger was lost in the girl, who's laughing fit kept her from seeing the boy's annoyance.

"You- you're so angry." She giggled out, making Harry and Daphne look at Blaise both apologetically and amused.

"So what, you'll try to see how angry I can get?" He snapped, frowning. He found his anger slowly dissipate from the contagious laughter. He chuckled slowly and sighed. "I've been trying to find ways around him, but the boy is a prodigy when it comes to chess. It's like he can see the future and knows how to stop you."

"He can't possibly be that good." Harry scoffed.

"Really, Potter? Would you wager on that?" Zabini asked, frowning. Harry nodded. He wasn't bad at the game. That being said, Blaise did have a reputation for the game.

Zabini stood up, straightening his uniform. He motioned for the group to follow, standing up and leading them to the Great Hall. It was the post-class time, so there was a sparse amount of students from different houses around. Light snacks lined the tables, being mostly ignored by the students doing their homework except for Ronald Weasley, who seemed to consume the candies and puddings at the table at an alarming rate.

"Oi, human pig." Blaise called rudely. Ron turned to him and glared, not liking the slimey snakes at his table.

"Whuhh duh yehh wuhh?" He said through a stuffed mouth, bits of what once was good falling out.

"Honestly, Ron. Can't you chew and swallow before speaking?" Hermione scolded, annoyed by the boy's abhorrent eating habits. Ron rolled his eyes and chewed quickly, passing his food with a goblet of water.

"I asked what you gits want." Ron said, glaring at the four Slytherins. Blaise simply smirked.

"Our very honored Boy Who Lived would like to play a friendly game of Wizard's Chess, Weasle." Blaise said, grinning now. He knew Potter wouldn't stand much of a chance.

Ron's eyes widened.

"You want to play with me?" He asked, excitedly. Harry nodded.

"But only if you play your best, Ronald. You've a reputation I want to see for myself." Harry said coolly, sitting down opposite of the red haired boy who stared. Ron nodded and pulled his chess men out, as did Harry, the table summoning a board to them as it sensed the pieces touch it.

A wave of the wand and the pieces scurried to the board, ready to do battle. Harry looked a bit perplexed. His chess set was relatively new, and yet looked in much worse shape than some of Ron's pieces.

"Look at them. Look at the fear of these nobodies." Called one of Ron's pieces, taunting Harry's set.

"Ready then, Harry?" Ron asked, smiling. Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

ooooo

"You don't get sick of your own voice, do you, Zabini?" Asked an irked Harry.

It'd been a few hours since the chess match, if you could even call it such. Harry had lost just over half his pieces to Ron, whose own set was sat with few numbers down. The checkmate wad called, and Ron's pieces violently scattered Harry's over the board. The whole ordeal was done and over within ten minutes.

"You wanted to see for yourself, Potter. Don't be so upset when it gets around. It was very public, after all." Blaise said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and walked on to the Owlery, looking for his snowy owl. It was his turn to send mail home. Blaise had decided to tag along, seeing as he had a letter to send home as well.

Harry could tell there was something off in the silence.

"Is all well, Blaise?" He asked, eyeing his friend curiously.

"Yeah..." Blaise began hesitantly. He looked around. "Listen, Harry... Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, stopping. His interest was piqued. Blaise didn't hesitate.

"It's odd. Quirrell out of nowhere goes from bumbling but well meaning, to serious and in charge. It strikes me as too sudden of a change."

Harry nodded, having shared a similar talk with Daphne.

"It makes very little sense that even with a nerve calming potion, he goes from honestly inept to expert? I understand he's a man with quite a repertoire beneath his turban, but if anyone paid attention, the vampires did something to him. They broke Quirnius Quirrell, leaving the shaking nervous wreck we have here. Where does the new-found strength come from?" Harry questioned, not noticing Blaise's slow nodding.

"Exactly. I'm surprised the staff haven't noticed, while a couple of firsts have." Blaise noted. Harry agreed. "Even before the nerve calming potions, have you noticed he doesn't shake before them at all?"

Harry balked, realization hitting him.

"Blaise. It's not Quirrell."

"What?"

"Remember we had worries that someone would try and take the Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked quickly

"Yeah, but I thought Snape was-?" Blaise began

"What if it's both of them?" Harry interrupted

"Snape and Quirrell working together?" The taller boy questioned, eyeing his friend curiously.

"No, remember when Snape was bitten by the ceberus? Quirrell was still acting like himself. At some point after, Quirrell was replaced. I think it's two different people trying for two separate reasons." The raven haired boy said. Blaise considered it for a moment, everything clicking.

"That makes sense. It's a race to the stone then." Blaise said, Harry nodding. "Then that explains Malfoy. Malfoy.."

Harry looked at his friend quizzically.

"Draco Malfoy?" Blaise nodded.

"The other day, Malfoy his McCarthy with a stinging hex. Dark bit of magic. Left his neck swollen to almost twice its size." Blaise said grimly, remembering the suddenness of the spell.

"What does that have to do with the stone?" Harry asked, not understanding where Blaise was going with this.

"Malloy has been getting training, and he's gotten better with a wand. Oddly around the same time Quirrell got serious. The timing can't be a coincidence." Blaise explained. "Quirrell must be working with the Malfoys somehow."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. What else was there to say? It made sense. The Malfoys were dark, and they had ties to the Dark Lord, as much as Lucius denied it. "We need to tell the others."

Blaise nodded and resumed walking. Harry followed. They tethered their letters to their respective owls and sent them off, walking back in silence.

"Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't think anyone will seriously try to take the Stone while Dumbledore is here. Very few things happen in this castle without him knowing. If he has the stone here, he's guarding it somehow."

"Let's just hope he doesn't leave then."

ooooo

Harry and Blaise had talked with Daphne and Tracey, both girls reacting with both interest and horror.

"If that's not Quirriell, who is he?" Tracey gaped, appalled that it'd taken so long for anyone to notice.

Daphne was more appalled by Draco learning more magic and getting training. He and his family already didn't like her for the stupidest of reasons..

Harry caught that look in her eye and smiled, his green eyes bringing peace to her blue ones. She smiled gratefully and focused back to the matters at hand.

"So, a stinging hex?" Harry asked Blaise. He nodded in response.

"Pretty good hit, too. Right on the neck. Makes it hard to breathe and could cause fainting." Blaise said, looking at the book that Granger had offered in the case of hexes.

"Wait." Tracey began, looking alarmed. "Does that mean that Draco could have hurt McCarthy?" Blaise nodded, causing Tracey to gasp. Harry and Daphne kept their expressions impassive, but glanced at each other.

They didn't show it, but this was a cause for worry. Malfoy wasn't just learning new spells, he had no qualms with using them on his own Housemates. That, and considering the noted lack of punishment against Draco, they realized they'd get no help with this. Daphne looked in his eyes and saw the worry, and she knew he could see it in her too.

"Well," Daphne said, drawing their attention to her, "We know Professor Snape won't help. Who do we turn to?"

"Perhaps Professor Dumbledore?" Harry posed, figuring the Headmaster would at least look into their findings. They agreed and set off, trying to locate their school's Head.

ooooo

"Professor Dumbledore is not present." Said the gravely voice of the stone gargoyle that blocked Dumbledore's office. The four friends looked at it.

"Where is he?" Harry asked the guard. He was met with silence. Harry huffed and led his friends away.

"He isn't here, where else could he be?" Daphne asked him. Harry shrugged.

"Perhaps our Deputy Headmistress would know?" Blaise suggested. With a small nod of approval, Harry led them to the office of the Gryffindor Head of House.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" Asked Seamus Finnigan from behind them. They turned to see him and Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley.

"You snakes are a bit far from your dungeon. Looking for some sunlight?" Thomas taunted. Ron looked as standoffish as he could, trying to stick by his friends.

"We're not looking for trouble, guys." Tracey said, smiling pleasantly to attempt and diffuse the situation.

"Nice try, but that won't fly here. You're in the wrong part of the castle." Said Finnigan, drawing his wand. Blaise stepped in front of Tracey, wand ready. His eyes were narrowed as he accepted the stand off, wand ready to put the offending lion in his place.

"We're just looking for Professor McGonagall, guys." Daphne said simply, trying not to get sucked into the situation.

"For me, Miss Greengrass?" Asked the Gryffindor matron, walking into the hall cautiously. "Mister Finnigan, would you tell me why you and Mister Zabini have your wands drawn?"

With small mutters, both boys pocketed their wands, turning to the witch.

"A misunderstanding, Professor." Blaise said with a polite smile. The witch looked them over.

"Very well then. You four, with me, please." Professor McGonagall said, leading the Slytherins into her office. "How can I help you?"

The four settled into the provided chairs, assuming that by magic there were four. They turned to Harry.

"We were wondering if you knew where we might find Professor Dumbledore." Harry asked, choosing to be direct and upfront with the Head of Gryffindor.

"And what business do you have with the Headmaster, Mister Potter?" She asked. He turned to Daphne, who after a moment, nodded.

"We believe that someone is going to try and steal the Philosopher's Stone." He said after a moments hesitation.

McGonagall looked shocked.

"How do you know of the stone?" She demanded, worried about who else might have figured it out.

"We've been looking into it all year, but we believe there are parties after it." Blaise said, not wanting to explain their whole school year.

"And we believe that they will try soon." Tracey added.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "I don't know how you learned of the stone, but trying to steal it would be futile. It's under the best protection we can provide."

"But that's why we need to talk to Professor Dumble-" Harry began.

"The Headmaster is not at the school, Mister Potter."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Trials and Errors

A/N: Life sucks, been busy, yada yada. I was a bit discouraged from writing for a while after some unfortunate incidents, this was meant to be the start if me writing much longer chapters and nearing the end and climax of the chapter and story, my writing was deleted through an unfortunate computer accident. Don't keep pets and drinks near your laptops. So this is a re-write I've been working on, I'm trying to keep it as close to the original as I can remember. Without further ado, enjoy. -Vaine

ooooo

Harry blanched as Professor McGonagall marched them to the Slytherin dungeon. Dumbledore was gone. This was the perfect opportunity to get the stone. He wasn't sure why, but he felt almost certain that it'd happen tonight.

"...And furthermore, you could all be facing expulsion for this. This has been a massive breach into the castle security and would not be tolerated. When the Headmaster returns, you four will have a lot of explaining to do." McGonagall said sternly. Her voice was level, but undercut by notable worry. First years had found out about the stone. It wasn't a long stretch that more advanced students could piece it together.

"We understand, Professor." Daphne said, trying to get the instructor to relax, if even slightly. The aged witch stared with eyes that showed no apathy.

"We shall see. Now you four. Into your House. I must speak with Professor Snape." She said, walking to Snape's office. Grumbling, the four went into the common room, nervous.

"Oh man... I can't be expelled yet! I haven't learned enough." Tracey said with worry. Zabini raised an eyebrow, even Daphne looked at her funny.

"Yet, Davis?" Zabini asked, confused. Tracey looked at him like he was the one being odd.

"Think of this year and all we've been through. This was just the start of our education here. You really think things will just be rainbows and normality after this?" She asked incredulously. Her three friends looked completely shocked. To be honest, they hadn't thought of things this way. "And face it." She said, adding a grin to her explanation. "I'm part of the Weasley Twins' plans now." At this, her friends sighed and frowned. They all had their reasons to disagree with her relationship with the twins, but didn't comment on it. They knew she was trying to lighten the mood.

The door to the common room slammed open, making every student there jump in shock.

"Potter. Greengrass. Davis. Zabini. My office. Now." Said a deathly looking Severus Snape. Harry shrank back, noticing how he looked like an angry, beckoning reaper. The foursome walked slowly out, their teacher glaring.

"Potter and his group got in trouble? Big surprise there from the House Outcasts." Malfoy said with a smirk, having waited for the door to close before opening his mouth. A couple of people chuckled and agreed.

ooooo

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snape asked, glaring at the four students before him. He had no idea what to say. He was utterly enraged by four of his charges having done something so thickheaded and stupid. They had to have violated several school rules to get the information on the stone, and to know it was there. They knew about the cerberus.

On a quite opposite side, he was also proud. Of course his students would be smart enough to unravel the secrets of the staff and the Headmaster himself. Not only that, but they had gone looking into this without raising any alarms. Not a word from teachers or support staff about students asking questions or looking into where their noses didn't belong. He was impressed. But he was also a teacher.

Decisions, decisions.

ooooo

"Master. The old man is gone. Should we move now?" Asked the man, sitting in his darkened chamber. He was in meditative pose, gathering himself for the mission at hand.

"Yes. Now is the opportune time. There seems to have been a report of students on to the castle's scheme." The man's master said, pointing to the opened magical invoice they got from Minerva. "They'll have the teachers checking their fortifications." Said the disembodied voice.

"So we can go in pretending to do the same, and stay behind." He said to his master. His response was a nod he knew was there. "Let us ready then."

ooooo

"Double summer assignments." Tracey groaned as they sat in the common room. "Detentions for the rest of the year."

"Exactly. That's rather mild, considering." Blaise said. "We got off easy. I wonder why." Harry and Daphne nodded in agreement.

"McGonagall did say this was an easy expulsion. What Snape did is considered a mere slap on the wrist. Tracey sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But still this seems like so much to do." She grumbled.

"Summer assignments haven't been given out yet." Blaise said with a shrug.

"What if he gives us an extra load just because it's us?" Tracey asked, frowning at her contradicting friend. He merely shrugged.

"Guys. Focus." Harry snapped, little annoyed and worried. "We haven't got much time. Curfew is in less than half an hour."

"So?" Tracey asked.

"So, we need to get ready. Whatever is going on, someone is going to try and steal the stone." Harry stated. Daphne nodded.

"How are you so sure?" Blaise asked. "We ratted ourselves out. For all we know, they'll move it right away."

"No, they won't. It'd be too much work, even with magic." Daphne said slowly. "They'd make sure their defenses haven't been breached."

"And if some of the teachers have plans to steal the stone..." Tracey began slowly.

"Then this is an even better time to go for it." Blaise finished, surprised he hadn't thought of it.

ooooo

Harry carefully maneuvered his friends into a side path, unseen unless you walked through the fake wall.

"Thank the Weasley Twins for this." Muttered Tracey, eyeing the teachers leaving the forbidden room.

"Let's get through this one alive first." Blaise said, looking uncharacteristically worried. Both Daphne and Tracey wanted to tease him for it but decided against it. They understood his worry too well to be mean.

"Is that everyone?" McGonagall asked, frowning at Snape, who was the last one out. He nodded and said something, just quiet enough that the hidden students couldn't hear, but loud enough that McGonagall gave a curt nod and walked away, Snape trailing her.

The four of them waited, listening to the receding footsteps. Soon, a silence loomed around them, forming a thick tension. With a small sigh, Harry dropped the invisibility cloak, letting his friends look around and stretch quickly. Daphne quietly walked to the corridor and peeked out carefully. There was no one in sight. A small breath of relief left her lips. She understood what they were about to do. She had to admit. She was nervous, and more than a little scared.

"Remember. Hagrid, Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirrell, and Snape." Harry said, listing the people who had a hand in the defenses. "And obviously, something planned by the Headmaster." He finished, feeling more worried about that last one than the others.

"We know Hagrid was first. We could hear his music from here. He'd obviously be behind an animal that size." Tracey said. She had practiced a spell for this, at Daphne's suggestion. Her friends nodded and walked through the door.

Harry put a hand on the handle. He took a breath and looked at his friends. They nodded and he opened the door, revealing the monstrous dog before them.

Its three heads seemed to simultaneously glare, and began growling, making the floor shake.

"Tracey. Now?" Daphne urged, shaking her stunned friend. Tracey shook her head and pointed her wand and a discarded animal skull on the ground, transfiguring it into a harp that began playing a calm melody. The dog stared at the musical instrument, bowing before it to see it play, quickly yawning. It was a mere matter of moments before all the heads were snoring loudly.

Harry signaled his friends to silently follow, carefully pushing the cerberus' massive paw off the small wooden trap door. "Lumos." Daphne muttered, lighting her wand. The door dropped down onto what looked like a rough carpet in the darkness. With a moments hesitation, she jumped, followed by Blaise and Harry. Tracey went last to make sure her spell stayed in place long enough. She jumped down, landing in something weirdly viney.

"What is this?" She asked, a bit disgusted. She heard her friends struggling a bit, Daphne having turned off her light to not bother the beast above. She squealed as she felt something wrap around her leg. "Guys?" She squeaked, feeling more somethings wrap around her arms and legs slowly.

"It's a Devil's Snare." Blaise said. "Struggle and it'll grab you more. Just relax."

"How am I supposed to relax?" She said, fidgeting worriedly. She heard shuffling noises and a few loud dropping sounds.

"Trace, relax and you'll go through. It's only a layer." Daphne's voice called, right as a vine slowly began wrapping around her friend's neck.

"It's on my neck, hel-" Tracey shrieked, her voice cutting off suddenly as the vine suddenly squeezed.

"INCENDIO!" Blaise roares, setting the plant on fire near to Tracey. With an eerie shrieking sound, the plant panicked to put out the offensive burning, dropping the thing it held. Tracey coughed loudly, trying to catch her breath. Daphne and Harry went to help her as Blaise burned the plant away.

"What... the hell... kind of person keeps that?" Tracey asked, gasping for air.

"Someone trying to keep others out. Are you okay?" Blaise asked, kicking a blacked vine away. Tracey nodded and stood.

"We need to get going." Harry said, his friends agreeing.

ooooo

"Who do you think is next?" Harry asked, walking along the corridor under the Devil's Snare's room. By now they must be somewhere in the second floor.

"Let's see...Hargid very clearly left the dog. Sprout was the damned plant." Daphne ticked off. "That's two of seven." Blaise and Tracey nodded, walking to the door at the end.

Harry carefully opened the door and gasped. Inside were hundreds of keys fluttering around on various kinds of wings. Some were bird-like, some where insectoid. Others were draconic or bat-like. The room itself was rather expansive, but otherwise empty and oddly lit. It was as though there was plenty of natural sunlight, but it was night time. On the far end was a door, no doubt locked.

The four walked to the opposing door, looking at the keys in wonder. Daphne tested the door, locked as they assumed. She drew her wand and tried the lock opening spell to no avail.

"The door is protected. We need the key." She said, eyeing the keys. "But which one is it?"

The four of them looked around, trying to figure which key it was. Checking them all would take ages.

After a moment, Harry pointed. "There. Near the center, and at the far left. Those two have hurt wings." His friends nodded. If those two were hurt, then it means they'd been grabbed.

"So..." Blaise began with a slight frown, "how do we get the keys?" It was a good question. Other than the keys and two pillars, the room was barren. Harry and Blaise walked around, trying to see some way up.

"Maybe this was supposed to help." Harry said with a frown. He found a broken broom hidden by one of the pillars.

"A broken broom?" Daphne asked. "Very helpful, don't you think?"

Tracey gasped. "If the broom is broken, someone has already passed through." Her friends looked shocked. It was true.

"But who? We saw everyone leave!" Daphne said, trying to figure out who could have passed them.

"Yes, but we didn't see who walked away." Blaise said, unhappy with this development.

Harry muttered a curse and thought for a moment. He cursed again and sighed. "I have an idea. It's a bad idea, but it's worth a shot."

"What is it?" Daphne asked curiously.

"After breaking my glasses several times, Cyrus taught me a repairing spell. But he warned me it wouldn't work as well on magical items because of their own magic." He explained, trying to get the pieces of the broom as close together as he could.

"What could happen, Harry?" Daphne asked worriedly. Harry gave her a shakey smile.

"It's not gonna be a smooth ride, I can tell you that." He said. His friends nodded. It was their best shot.

With a quick spell, Harry checked the broom. The cracks were there, but he mounted it well enough.

"It actually flies." Blaise said, impressed as Harry rose slowly. His friend nodded.

"I'll get the keys and toss them to you." He said, rising a bit more.

"How will you toss them if they have wings?" Tracey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you think of this now?" Zabini asked with a small frown. Tracey looked at him in disbelief.

"Right now is a bad time to not be using your common sense." She said, turning to Harry. "Can you fly and use your wand?"

"Well enough." He said, unsure as to why she'd ask.

"We don't exactly know what's gonna happen if you get the keys. Just catching these keys doesn't seem too difficult. You could always stun them, but who knows what'll happen if you do." She said, slightly warning him to be careful. Harry got the message and nodded, flying up the keys.

"Why did you warn him about the keys?" Daphne asked Tracey.

"Because she's right. It's too easy. With a broom on hand to catch a few keys seems easy, even if there's a lot of them." Blaise said, drawing his wand. "I don't know what they'll do, but be ready." The girls nodded and drew their wands.

"Here goes!" Harry called, stunning the first key.

It fell to the floor, and Daphne ran for it. As it fell, the other keys became a flurry of movement, suddenly chasing the boy who attacked them.

Harry screamed in pain as a key buried itself in his leg, suddenly fleeing as he realized all the keys were swarming him. The shaking of the broom didn't help, and he felt it threaten to break under him.

"Hurry!" He yelled, flying from the darting keys, pulling the one out of his bleeding leg.

Daphne ran the key to the door. Much to her dismay, the key didn't budge.

"It's not this one! She called, fearing for her friend who was fleeing the shining steam of flying keys.

Harry cursed and tried to locate the other hurt one, before noticing a key that was flying away from him, rather than to him. His seeker institutions kicked in, and he chased it down.

"Harry, the hurt key is behind you!" Daphne cried, wondering what he was doing. She watched him follow a key and grab it, gasping in surprise. The moment he caught it the rest of the keys fell, clattering to the ground below.

The moment of relief was shorter than expected, as the broom finally had enough, breaking apart under the young wizard. Daphne watched helplessly as Harry fell, his face frozen in surprise, rather than fear.

"Wingadrium Leviosa!" Blaise and Tracey shouted, catching the falling boy. They slowly lowered him.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly, holding the key tightly as he landed softly. "I thought in was done for."

Surprise and shock met him at once, with just a bit of pain as Daphne tackled him to the floor with a rib crushing hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

ooooo

"Flitwick. He definitely did the keys." Harry said.

"No way. It was McGonagall." Blaise said, smirking slightly. "The keys had transfigured wings, and the broom? She was a seeker, you know."

Harry stopped and turned around. "Come again?" His friend nodded.

"Yeah, she has a shield in the trophy room, right along one James Potter." Blaise smirked. Harry looked pleasantly surprised by the revelation.

"Guys. Door?" Daphne asked, pointing at the opened door before her.

They all walked in and gasped. Before them lay the largest chess board they had ever seen, taking up most of the room. The parts sides that weren't part of the board held enormous troughs of fire, illuminating the room. But what was most surprising was the massive chess men, or more, the shattered remains of the chess men on the other side of the room. They could see the door on the far end, torches on either side. Just slightly ajar.

"We have to be getting closet to whoever is ahead." Blaise said simply.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because I am willing to assume that this is like Wizard's Chess. And in that, the pieces repair themselves. These are still broken. Let's not give them time to repair." He said, taking off on a quick jog through. As if on cue, the shattered chess men slowly began piecing themselves together, causing the four friends to run through.

"I hate it when you're right." Tracey said, teasing her friend. Blaise smirked in response and opened the door.

"Ladies first." He said, smirking her. His smirk slowly faded into confusion as Tracey's face because a look of stark horror. "What? What is it?"

"Troll!" She cried, pulling Zabini from the door, just as the creature's massive club swung at the spot he recently vacated.

The monster's roar tore through the silence as it smashed through the doorway.

"Run!" Harry yelled, grabbing Daphne's hand and following Blaise and Tracey.

The angry troll stomped by, angry and hungry. It could see four small edible things running away. It saw a lot of things that looked like the edible things standing still. Those ones were big. They might be a threat. With a roaring challange, the troll swung into the chess men who went up in arms as he approached, the troll smashing them.

"Quick, while it's busy." Daphne said, pointing at the gaping door. The troll roared in anger and pain behind them as they ran into what they assumed was the next room. It wasn't very large, probably to give the troll a better chance to catch an intruder.

"Guys, the door is closing ahead." Blaise said as they entered the next room.

The door was gone, but what seemed to be stone wall was slowly lowering into place. They ran, Harry sliding just under the door as the slab fell into place.

"Harry! Harry!" Daphne cried, hitting the wall that blocked him from her.

"Daphne, you're going to hurt yourself!" Tracey said loudly, getting her attention. Daphne cried for moment, Tracey holding her. "We need to get Harry help."

"Do you see an emergency exit somewhere here?" Blaise snapped, trying to figure something to help out. "In case you forgot, there's a damned troll back there, not to mention a giant dog, or a twenty foot jump back through a trap door."

The boy paced angrily, trying or get his bearings. "This is Snape's challenge." Zabini said.

"You think so?" Tracey asked sarcastically, helping Daphne up. Blaise ignored her and pointed his wand to the wall, lighting it with a quick lumos. He frowned at the writing that appeared there.

"Is this a riddle?" He asked, not sure he understood. "One of these will open the door, the rest will...Tracey that's it."

"What is?" She asked, walking to read the instructions.

"Only one of these potions opens the door. I'm assuming it's the one that is empty. The rest of these take us to the start." He explained. The girl nodded.

"So we can can get Harry help." Daphne said nervously, hoping her friend was okay alone.

"It's the best we can do." Tracey said, grabbing a potion. Her friends did the same. With a quick breath, she drank down and gagged, feeling like she was suddenly being pulled apart. It ended quickly as she realized she was now at the door to the three headed monstrosity.

Her two friends quickly appeared by her.

"It worked!" Daphne cheered. "Quickly, let's find help!" She said, running for the end of the corridor. She suddenly froze up as he neared the door, seeing someone there. Her friends caught up and gapsed, equally shocked.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Philosophy of a Deadman

"Daphne? Oh, hell..." Harry muttered. He had his ear pressed to the stone slab that separated him from his friends. The faint tapping he heard was surely from Daphne. If he was honest, he was surprised he made it through. That slide took some guts. "I suppose the whole Gryffindor thing has some truth to it." He listened for a moment more, the faint tapping stopping. He sighed.

"I really hope it wasn't the troll." He said worriedly. He looked around, gathering his bearings. He seemed to be in another corridor, torches lighting the way as far as the eye could see. He gulped. It seemed easy enough. And that worried him. He set off, eyeing the floor and walls. While it all seemed well and in place, he knew the many things that could be hidden by magic.

After a while, he began frowning. The end didn't seem any closer. He looked back and realized he was still by the start of the corridor. This would make things difficult. Was it an illusion? He walked to the slab and touched it, feeling the smooth stone under his fingers.

"Great. This is just great." He said angrily. He took a few steps back from the slab and turned, frowning again. He was certain he took about three or four steps backwards. So why was he about halfway down the hall? He turned back to the slab, realizing what to do. He took a few more steps backwards, not seeing the door receding much. With another turn around, he found himself at the door at the end. He grasped the handle, steeling his nerves. Whoever was ahead of them was just up ahead.

The door swung open to reveal a large, round chamber. Aside from a few feet around the door, the chamber went down in what seemed like round stairs, a fire burning along the top step. In the center of the room stood a large, familiar mirror. But that wasn't what caught his attention. He was focused on the man standing in the center of the room. The familiar turban making him glare, wand drawn.

"Put it away, Potter." Quirrell said, waving his hand lazily, forcing Harry to lower his wand.

"You. I knew it." He said coldly, eyeing the teacher warily. The teacher chuckled.

"I should have known the students who found out about this were your lot. Nosey. Just like your parents." He said, frowning at the mirror.

"Don't talk about them. You know nothing of them." Harry said hotly. He wouldn't allow some man after treasure insult his parents.

"I don't understand." Quirrell said, ignoring the angering boy. "I see myself achieving my victory. I can see myself giving my master the stone. I see that old goat, dead under my foot. I see your remains in a pathetic heap. I see his followers, celebrating my greatness, the traitors at my mercy. But this is where the stone should be. Why can't I find it?"

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place." Harry taunted, trying to seem brave. The older wizard dropped his hand without trying, so he knew better than to think he could best him. But something was off.

"Bring the boy." Said a voice. Harry looked around in surprise. There was no one else here.

"Now, Potter, or are you deaf?" Quirrell demanded, pointing to the spot next to him. Harry walked cautiously, the man forcing him before the mirror.

"What so you see? Tell me." He demanded angrily. Harry glared and looked into the familiar mirror.

Where is it? I need to keep it away, Harry thought desperately. In the mirror, he saw himself slowly smile,reaching into his pocket and pulling the stone out. Harry stared, wide eyed at his reflection winking, putting the stone back in his pocket. He felt the weight there, the stone suddenly in his pocket. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to keep it from Quirrell.

"Well? What do you see, dammit?" Asked the angry instructor. His patience had run out.

"I, uh... I see myself. And I'm standing with Daphne. And we're um... getting married." He lied. He made himself stutter and look embarrassed, as though he revealed something personal. It must have worked because Quirrell looked annoyed.

"He lies." The voice said simply. Harry stared.

"Who is that? I am not lying." He said, looking around.

"Give me the stone, boy." The voice said angrily.

"I don't have it!" Harry yelled at the air, not sure where the voice was coming from. "Show yourself, coward."

"Coward?" The voice said icily, making the Ice King shiver. "Quirrell. Let me see him." The voice ordered.

"But Master. Are you sure? Your plan-" the teacher began.

"Now, fool!" The voice interjected, making Quirrell nod slowly.

He reached up and began to undo the turban, slowly revealing a face. Harry gasped. He recognized the face from his worst nightmares.

"You're... You're dead." Harry said, slowly stepping away. The wizard raised his hand, lifting the boy to him.

"No, Potter. Almost, but not quite." Said the cold voice of Lord Voldemort. His red eyes gave the boy a look of loathing and bemusement, dropping him to the floor. He walked past the boy, looking into the mirror. "Your parents were brave. Foolish, but brave. However did you get into Slytherin with your attitude? I've been watching you."

"Then you know exactly why, Voldemort." He replied in an icy tone, feeling his anger outweigh his fear. He knew he wouldn't last in a battle with Voldemort. There's a reason he was a feared wizard. His dead parents were proof of it.

"Your little cold act, of course." He taunted the boy, walking around the mirror. "You think an attitude is all it takes to be a Slytherin? Ahh, of course. These enchantments. Albus, I'd say. The stone is in the mirror."

"Why do you want it?" Harry questioned. "You're alive. You don't need the money either."

"You call this life? Living as a parasite on one of my pawns like this?" Voldemort questioned, motioning at the body of Quirnius, whose face was asleep. At least it seemed so. "The stone will be instrumental in regaining a proper body."

"So you get a body back and what? Wage war again?" Harry deadpanned, standing up. He knew he was facing the most powerful Dark wizard the world had known.

"There's that instinct of self-preservation that makes a Slytherin." Voldemort returned, eyeing the mirror carefully. He knew the boy was stalling. "Ahh, I see. You have the stone on your person, don't you?"

"I-what?" Harry stuttered. He watched the feared man turn to him, and smile. The smile sent a million chills down his spine, filling him with fear.

"Just give me the stone. I'll make your death quick, and relatively painless." Voldemort said coldly.

"I am afraid, Tom, that no one shall be dying tonight." Said a voice from the doorway. Both Harry and Voldemort looked at the door, the Headmaster of Hogwarts standing there, smiling pleasantly.

"Albus." Voldemort said with an angry look. This was a definite flaw in the plan. In Quirrell's body, he was weakened. Parasitic. This would be child's play for Dumbledore, even with his hosts' powers.

"Always very good to see you, Tom. I see you've been using poor Quirnius to hide yourself." The Headmaster said, measuring up the wizard. "Harry, the stone, if you will."

Harry nodded and walked, slowly to the Headmaster, keeping his eyes on the two faced man. He gave the elder wizard the stone, who pocketed it.

"Thank you, Harry. Now please, stand back." He asked politely, stepping forward to the Dark Wizard.

Voldemort glared at the elder wizard with as much hatred as his weakened form could get across. There was no real way out of this. There was especially no way he'd be taken alive. The plan for the stone had failed. But, there were alternatives. He hadn't wanted to use them yet, or at all. But with the stone out play...

The Dark wizard sent an attack. He had to get Dumbledore to kill him. He knew he could do it, he just needed to goad him properly. Very few people didn't know about his victory over Grindelwald. Even fewer knew of his history prior. With an opponent such as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you had to study your enemy. You had to learn his past, his mistakes, his victories. This was how you made him tick, lose focus, make them weaker prey. But in this case, he just needed the old fool distracted.

Dumbledore easily swiped away the simple stunning spell, countering with his own stunner that Voldemort barely blocked. A few more hexes and curses were sent, first from Voldemort, who was howling angrily, then from Dumbledore, who seemed to be a smiling mirror of the Dark Lord.

"What, too jealous to let someone else have the credit for ending Dark Lords?" Voldemort spat, throwing a barrier just in time to block a binding curse. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, no, my dear Tom. I simply do not wish for young mister Potter to be in harms way." The Headmaster replied, avoiding a cutting curse with surprising agility for someone his age.

"Do you always befriend Dark Lords before taking them down? Perhaps that's the plan with the boy." Voldemort retorted. Dumbledore frowned and sent a blasting hex away from Voldemort. Harry listened curiously from his spot.

"What ever do you mean?" Dumbledore frowned, staring at his former student. Voldemort smiled internally.

"Is it that hard to believe? Gellert was your friend, after all. I was your student. And then there's Potter. You certainly have a thing for the lonely boys, Albus." The younger wizard said coldly. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.

"You've no idea what you're talking about, Tom."

"Oh don't I? Because I know first hand the outcome of being a lonely, lost boy who has Albus Dumbledore's attention."

This was his chance. Dumbledore seemed thrown just off enough by the comment to fully pay attention. He needed something drastic but predictable.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, feigning triumph into his voice. He could see the sudden surprise in the old man's eyes.

Dumbledore swung his wand at the coming green light, his own blue light blasting it back at Voldemort. The Headmaster's eyes widened at the sudden realization of what he'd done, not noticing the small smile on Voldemort's face as the spell hit him head on.

"Is he...?" Harry asked, peeking out of his hiding area. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"It was my mistake, Harry. Come, my boy. We should leave this place." Harry nodded slowly and followed, looking at the body of the man who was both an enemy and educator.

"Sir?" Harry began uncomfortably. Dumbledore watched him with an encouraging nod. "You called him 'Tom'. You know who he is? Er.. Was."

Dumbledore gave Harry a small, sad smile.

"All in due time, my boy. All in due time."

ooooo

"Harry!" Daphne cried, throwing her arms around him and holding him close.

"It's okay, Daph. I'm alright." He smiled, holding her closely. She had let herself into his dormitory, and was soon checking him for open wounds or other damages he could be trying to hide. Harry had shown up long enough to let his friends know he was alive and tired. As for what happened, he would share with Daphne alone.

"Well?" She asked, both expectantly and impatiently.

"Well what?" He said, acting as if he didn't know. Daphne glared and he sighed, retelling what had happened, except for Voldemort's words about him. He hadn't brought it up with the Headmaster either. It bothered him, because he believed it. He couldn't explain it. But he did.

"I'm glad you're well, Harry. I'm not sure what would have happened had the Headmaster not gotten here on time." Daphne said softly. The Headmaster looked deeply perturbed when they ran into him. "I can't believe Voldemort was still alive."

"Me either. I don't understand how, or why. But Dumbledore took care of him." Harry said. Daphne nodded.

"Hopefully for good." She said.

"Hopefully. "

ooooo

Deep within the castle, Quirrell's body lay, lifeless. The fires in the room were out, their ashes cold. Something stirred, in this dark, desolate room.

Slowly, the remains of Quirrell began to crackle and fall apart, as though dried and ancient. His flesh, clothes, all slowly dried and were as dust, before some unseen breeze blew it away.

In the reflection of the mirror, as the torches blazed to life, their magic letting them know someone was in the room, a ghoulish figure rose from the billowing dust that was once Quirnius Quirrell. The reflection figure let out a shriek, as if in anguish as it burst into a black light, blasting across the room, destroying the mirror.

ooooo

A young girl woke up, smiling at her ceiling. Today was the day that students would be returning from Hogwarts. She definitely had to see if she'd get permission to go to King's Cross. She missed Ron, Fred and George. She even missed Percy. She giggled softly to herself and layed back. According to the letters home, Gryffindor came close to besting Slytherin for the House Cup.

Charlie's final year in the Quidditch team paid off. The Quidditch house cup was, as he called it, an easy win. Even Ron surprised the house and managed to win a few of the Year End bonus House points for being the best Wizard's chess player in the castle while still only being a first year.

Much to the annoyance of the teachers, Dumbledore had a tolerance and appreciation for the Twins' pranks. Ten points a piece, and surprisingly, ten to a Tracey in Slytherin for her part to play.

Percy was the only one with unremarkable news. He did really well in his studies, top percentile in the school, but it went to a Ravenclaw. Always Ravenclaw, Percy had said.

In the end, Slytherin won over Gryffindor by less than twenty points, thanks to some unnamed student who Dumbledore claimed showed by example what it meant to be a Slytherin.

It did strike her as odd that everyone had said the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was missing. According to the letter from Charlie, the man was missing in both person and mentioning, as the Headmaster did not bring up his absence nor his name. It seemed that everyone ignored the missing teacher. Oh well, she guessed. She'd heard that Defense teachers never lasted more than the year. Occasionally less.

With a smile, the girl got up and began getting ready. Maybe she'd be able to see this Harry Potter in the sea of people.

"Me and Harry." She said with a small smile. "Like that would happen."

ooooo

Harry and his friends stepped off the train, looking for Cyrus and Victoria. As people walked around, trying to find their loved ones, he saw Draco, glaring at him. Over each shoulder stood his parents, looking oddly grim. His eyes narrowed and Daphne pulled him along. This wasn't the time for anyone to start trouble.

Ah, there you are! " said Cyrus, smiling kindly at his children. Daphne smiled brightly at her father, Harry gave a small grin." Ready to go home? " The children nodded, and they all headed out.

As they were leaving, Harry looked around, feeling someone's eyes trained on him. There was Draco, still glaring as he and his family walked away. They rudely pushed through a familiar looking group of people with bright red hair, heating Draco yelp as he tripped and the Twins looking innocent, trying to hide their wands.

Harry gave a smirk in their direction and noticed a girl, looking surprised. Her eyes were wide and trained on him. He didn't recognize her, sending a small nod at her. She looked around and pointed at herself,wondering if he was nodding at her. Harry smiled and nodded again, walking further away. She looked flustered and hid behind the enormous family.

Harry, come on." Daphne said, looking back at her friend.

I'm coming."Harry said. He gave one last look in the direction of the girl, feeling oddly dismayed that she remained hidden. Maybe she would be at Hogwarts next year.

If only he knew...

oooooo

Author's Note:

Thank you guys so much for the love and support. I know that the time frame on this went way off and it has been... Definitely not my year. I do plan on making stories based on the other books as well and getting progressively longer with both story length and chapter length. Haven't come up with a name for the next set, but I'm already working on the outline for book two. Will we see more of the mystery girl? Also, who do you think she may be?

usual, rate and review. If you have any personal comments or suggestions, I am open to them and my inbox is open to you. Lots of love out to you, the followers and favorites. To those who read it all so far, I hope you've enjoyed and I will be seeing you soon!

-Vaine


End file.
